Kingdom hearts RE: Starry skies
by herochan1313
Summary: a retelling of Starry skies with better details and new plot... sort of. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

.Kingdom hearts Re : Starry skies

Prologue: Once more back in action (again...)

disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything Disney related, KH is owned by Square- Enix and Disney stuff by Disney but you knew that already didn't you?

It had barely been a few mouths after Sora's journey to stop Organization XIII , and he had reunited with his best friends Riku and Kairi, when the trio received a letter from

king Mickey warning of another threat from the darkness. While Sora knew that he was one of the few keyweilders that could help fight this new foe, he had to admit he slightly

wanted all this to be over. Since he and his friends had returned all the other islanders on Destiny Islands had been a bit... uneasy of them. True Tidus, Wakka, and Shelpine

didn't treat them any different , but the trio's parents were another story. Riku's mom assumed that her son had run away for two years to prove something or show that he

was mature., Sora's mom thought her son and kairi had ran off somewhere to elope( Which was a really hard topic to talk about) . As for kairi's "father", the mayor of the

islands, he couldn't have cared less and in truth that was what Kairi had expected of her so-called father. Sora felt terrible for putting his friends and mother through all that but

he and Riku, even Kairi much to Sora's dismay, had agreed to wait for the king's gummi ship to pick them up. At that moment Sora was laying down at the beach waiting for any sight of the ship, Riku was father up the beach and as for Kairi... she was right beside the keyblade master in a warm embrace.

"Sora...I wanted to ask you something." Kairi asked as she shifted towards her friend. He noticed that she had a strange look in her eye and was blushing pretty intensely

causing Sora to guess what this was about..

"Kairi.. are you about to ask me-" Sora tried to say before Kairi quickly gathered all her courage and said.

"Sora! I love you!" Even with a hint of her feelings Sora couldn't stop himself from blushing as he barely managed to stammer.

" D-Do you mean that K-Kairi?" She giggled softly before placing her right hand on his check and slowly inching closer and closer until her lips were practically on his.

"Hey! Can't you two do that on your own time?" The sudden voice of Riku brought the two back to reality and they looked up to see their silver haired friend starring at them

with a goofy smirk on his face. Kairi was even redder and quickly picked herself up and started to smack Riku around. However the silver haired teen had one arm extended on

the girl's head keeping her at bay while he was laughing.

"It's about time you guys tried something, but now I owe Wakka munny since he bet that it'd take a few mouths until you guys got together." Riku said as he helped Sora off

the beach.

"Oh Sora did you tell your mom that we're going?" This was answered with silence as Sora recalled earlier that day...

"I forbid it! I am your mother Sora and you are not going to get yourself killed!" Sora had been trying desperately to explain to his mother, whose name was Chelane, that he

was needed on this quest. Chelane still didn't fully believe in what her son had been doing the past two years, despite him summoning his keyblade a multitude of times, but

she knew enough to know when her son was in danger. " But mom my friends need me! I'm one of the few keyblade wielders left!" Sora argued . His mother sighed and placed

a hand on her son as she often did when trying to calmly argue with him.

"I know Sora, but I don't want to lose you like I did your father all those years ago." She said. Sora never really knew his dad all that well seeing as he up and left when his son

was only four, yet Sora had heard rumors that his father had accompanied Riku's dad on a quest. No one had ever comforted this but Sora didn't have anything else to go on so

he chose to believe it. In the end after telling his mother that he'd be fine she allowed him to leave with her blessing.

"She's worried about me leaving with you guys but if the king needs us then we have to leave right away!" Once Sora said this he knew that he was ready to take on anything

that tried to threaten the worlds. He looked at Riku and Kairi and without saying a word the three friends nodded and raised their hands in the air and summoned Kingdom key,

Way to dawn, and Destiny's embrace and all three keyblades shot a beam of light that acted a beacon of sorts to siginal their friends that they were ready for pick up.

"You think they'll notice that? Your friends aren't all that smart." Kairi asked Sora who simply pointed up at the vastly approaching Gummi ship which answered her question. It

was the Highwind the ship that Sora had use to travel the worlds and inside were his two friends Donald and Goofy. But to his surprise there were two more people on board

that he didn't know, two teens, a guy who had a black sword on his back and wore jeans and a t-shirt. And the other was a young girl who had sea blue hair and eyes who

was carrying a spear. Sora didn't like the feeling he was getting from the guy but he noticed Riku eying the girl which made Sora chuckle a bit. Donald and Goofy rushed at Sora

and crushed him in a back breaking hug that would make even Hercules jealous.

" Guys! I'm glad to see you too but you're hurting me!" This line from Sora made his two friends stop hugging him but when they noticed him eying the new guy and

introductions were made.

"The names Herochan[1] I've been waiting to meet you keyblade master ever since your mouse king told me of your adventures." The strange guy, Herochan, told Sora as they

shook hands. Riku tried to shake hands with the girl but she glared at him and announced " I am Azuel Di Aqualia[2], head garudian of his majesty Herochan and if you so much

as think of trying to harm my king I will slay you!" She pointed her spear at Riku before entering the Gummiship and to their surprise Herochan chuckled and said.

" She normally isn't that friendly to new people, you guys must really be something to make her say such a warm welcome." They couldn't tell if he was jokeing or not but they followed him regardless onto the ship to hear the plan.

Once the ship was blasting away from the islands, and once Riku and Kairi stopped gazing out the windows, Sora asked Herochan who he was and what was going on.

" To put it simple kid I am Herochan king of the vampires, and no I won't bite you, and I make sure the entire universe is safe. However a few mounts after you guys defeated

Xemnas a strange group of creatures calling themselves Darkness moved in and have started using the Organization's data of heartless and Nobodies to make something

new." This shocked the keyweilders and they listened as Herochan continued his tale.

" Some how they managed to fuse this data with altered darkness to make creatures called Existed, monsters fused with extremely corrupted darkness and with heartless and

Nobody data. They can taunt peoples hearts with darkness while under the guise of light and like heartless they devour hearts. And unlike heartless you can't tell what they

look like because they can be in any form or anyone else's form." Sora and his friends couldn't believe their ears but Riku then asked what King Mickey was doing about this.

" Once I told him, Mickey left to fight it alone until his letter reached you. Azuel and I were left alone with duck-boy and whatever Goofy is, so we left to pick you guys up and

join in on the fun." Sora cringed a bit at this but he nodded and asked where they were going.

" To the last place Mickey was, a new world to you called the Phantomille Estate."

Hopefully this is better then the original first chapter and a new monster type and first world should shake things up. The next world is based off a great anime/manga that I

watched called Black Butler and that being said be prepared for a whole new Starry skies. Also REVIEW!

[1] Herochan: You guys remember him right? The king of vampires is back and ready to kill anything within the area.

[2] Auzuel: The head guard of Herochan who listens to her king without fail, and has a mean spear to deal with anyone who looks at her funny.


	2. Chapter 2:Black Butler

Chapter 2 heading to a new world with butler filled goodness, and now for the disclaimer here's Sebastian!

Thank you young master. Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom hearts or Black Butler, just his OC's and the plot.

Thank you Sebastian , now on with the show!

Within seconds the Gummi ship landed in a dimly lit mansion that reminded Sora of a London estate, only much darker and gritter.

" Where are we? " Donald asked as they got off the ship, only to be met by a tall man in a black suit who had an air of malice with about him. Apart from wearing all black he

had red eyes , thin black hair and gloves ,not to mention no smile at all towards his guest[1].

" I'm sorry but I don't believe my master was expecting any guest before he left for London." The man said with a bow, then noticing Herochan he said.

" Oh master Herochan I didn't see you there. Prey are you here to see my young master?" Sora looked surprised when Herochan shook the mans hand and said.

" Sebastian! It's been a while! These are my new subjects Sora,Riku, and Kairi. Oh and the two out of work Disney stars but we don't talk about them in polite company." These

got him a bit of heat but Sebastian chuckled and bowed before then as he invited the group inside the large manor to meet his master.

_A large circle appears and within it a reverse pentagram[2] that slowly unfolds into the words Phantomhive Estate which then faded into a bright red glow._

The mansion that Sebastian's master, Ceil Phantomhive, owned was much larger than even the mansion in Twilight town and Kairi seemed to enjoy the large Japanese style of

garden. As she explored the garden a young boy who was tending the garden accidentally bumped into her... and sent her hurtling skyward! Sora was able to catch her before

she fell but Sebastian began to yell at the young boy. He had an almost child-like smile on his face and had a head of golden hair topped with a straw hat[3].

" Finny, I have warned you a multitude of times to keep your strength in check when guest are about. What would our master say?" Sebastian scolded at the boy, now know

as finny, who seemed quite intimidated by the quiet and weak looking Sebastian.

"I'm quite sorry Sebastian! I hope the young lady isn't all that hurt! Maybe Mey-rin could patch her up?" Finny gushed in panic and he rushed to Kairi and tried to carry her inside but she insisted that she was fine . Sora then began introducing them to Finny.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Riku,Kairi, Donald,Goofy, and..." This was as far as Sora got as the young gardener jumped at Herochan and Azuel and literary juggled them up into the air with happiness.

" Master Herochan! Miss Azuel! It's so good to see you two again!" The two tried to tell him to stop, well Azuel did at least, but since Herochan was laughing and cheering the

boy on they remained airborne until Sebastian "recommended" that Finny release them. Once Azuel stopped spinning they were all lead into the manor were they admired the many treasures inside while they waited for the master.

" So, is king mickey here? We haven't seen him since our last quest ended." This question wasn't asked at anyone but since Sora had asked it Herochan answered it.

" He should be, last I heard he came here to find the first Heart... But that's all I know." Sora didn't know what the heart thing Herochan was talking about but he was glad to

see King Mickey again.

" Sebastian! Who are all of these people? Did I order you to let anyone in?" This sudden outburst caused the party to turn their heads towards the grand stair case where a

young boy was standing. He had dark blue hair, wore a formal a suit and most noticeable a eye patch over his left eye. [4] The boy seemed ready to tear the butler's head off

until he saw Herochan and backed off and greeted the king.

"Oh Herochan it's you.I take it these people are your friends then? " The boy said as he stepped down, followed by two more servants a man and woman. The man was a tall,

lean guy who wore an apron over slacks and a white shirt. He had a few bags in his arms and a lit cigarette[5]. He had dusty blond hair and talked with a thick cockney accent

as he said.

"Oi young master! Didn't you say we weren't having any guest while you and Sebastian were going off to London with the rest of the upper crust." The young girl, who seemed

to be a maid since she was wearing a maid outfit, had bright red hair and the strangest pair of glasses Sora had ever seen[6]. She was also carrying bags and was going to

answer the mans question when she tripped on a stair and screamed, Sora leapt into action but much to his and everyone's surprise Sebastian had already caught her and

more impressively caught all her bags with just one hand. She blushed a bit before Sebastian set her down and Sora re-introduced themselves.

" I'm Mey-rin yes I am! And this here is Bardroy!" She seemed nice, but Sora could tell that she was quite the klutz and the man seemed to be a bit ... dim." They soon learned

that Mickey had been there but since Ciel had to leave his manor to investigate a series of gory murders, despite the boy's age he was a detective of sorts working under the

queen of this world, so Mickey had gone ahead in order to search for... something.

"Seeing as your king has already gone ahead I suppose you all should go with-" That's all the young earl could say before the group heard loud yelling from outside and rushed

out to find a mob of shadow heartless attacking.

"What are those creatures!" Ciel shouted as the gang readied themselves for a fight.

" Heartless stay back!" Sora yelled as he summoned his keyblade , but with a wave of his hand the butler of the Phantomhive estate brushed them all off and said in quite the cold voice.

" Please, allow me to deal with our uninvited guests, I would hate for friends of lord Herochan to be harmed while they stay in the Phantomhive estate." The party REALLY didn't

argue with him and despite the fact that Sebastian had never seen a heartless yet alone fight them. However he lifted his sleeves and revealed a set of butter knives in each

finger and with amazing dead-on aimed them straight at the "hearts" of the monsters in half a second earning him quite a few startled gasp from Sora and co... that is until a

lone solider heartless formed behind the butler and Sora lept in to help out only to get smacked aside by Herochan. The new ally drew a long black sword in mid-leap and with

even shorter timing then the butler's assault slicing the heartless in two.

" Your slipping up Sebastian, you actually made me take out a small fry for the first time in a while." The vampire king scolded as his sword faded into darkness and he returned

to the group as they made way for London.

The Earl Phantomhive wasn't at all fazed by the heartless attack, if anything it annoyed him, but he quickly summoned a horse drawn carriage and he,Sebastian, and Sora and

friends climbed in to meet the king in London. While they rode there Riku further questioned Herochan on details of the quest Herochan yawned but nodded and began to tell

his tale.

" As I said a new group has fused heartless and Nobody data to make new monsters called Existed , and there's only one way to stop them: The hearts of unity." Kairi picked

up at this and he further explained .

" They are a set of items filled with Light and Darkness that are on every world and come in many different forms, and once we clear it's worlds problems the Heart will synch

with one of us and it's power will help us out." This interested the keyweilders and for the rest of the trip they sat in silence. However Riku noticed Sora and Kairi whispering

sweet nothings in the corner and for a split second Riku got a look of jealousy... until he also noticed Auzuel was staring at him and slightly licking her lips. For some reason he

couldn't stop gazing at her deep blue eyes and she noticed and softly giggled and licked her lips faster causing Riku to fade from the rest of the group and focus on Azuel. He

forgot the others were there and just wanted to hold her and kiss her and let her drink his...

" RIKU!" Herochan's shout brought the dark keyweilder back to the ride and he realized that everyone was staring at him and the vampire king was gazing at Azuel with a look

of rage as he was yelling at Riku. Everyone remained quiet until they reached Ceil's temporary home in London, and even more heartless.

Done! Not that good but it's a work in progress. Would have been done sooner but i got sidetracked by my new game The world ends with you( By the way have you all heard

that the main character from that game, Neku is in KH DDD? course you did , and I'm glad he's getting some new adventures, hopefully even a 3DS sequel?")

[1] Sebastian: He's one hell of a butler, this superhuman butler serves the young earl Phantomhive without question and can do anything his master even if it's deadly, which it always is he first appeared in _Black Butler._

[2] this is suppose to be the mark on Ceil's eye, which I think is a reverse pentagram.

[3] Finnian:Or Finny, the gardener of the Phantomhive estate is a cheery and always happy young man, but in his past he was a lab rat used for human experiments. He's

gained super strength from it but above all he truly values freedom and the outdoors, he first appeared in _Black Butler._

[4]Ciel Phantomhive: The current earl of the Phantomhive manor and at thirteen he's pretty serious for a kid. After his parents were killed in a fire he was sold off at a human

auction of sorts until he summoned the demon Sebastian, and soon became the queen's watchdog for the underground crimes. He first appeared in _Black Butler. _

[5] Bardroy: The chief of the Phantomhive estate, or so he says, he's a former solider who never learned to take it slow as his methods of cooking show. He's a bit dim but a

kindhearted guy and he's got quite the attitude towards the much better chief Sebastian and old Bard first appeared in _Black Butler. _

[6] Mey-rin: The maid of the Phantomhive estate who's a bit clumsy because of her glasses but she can't rid herself of this treasure gift from her master. Before being a maid

she was a skilled assassin which is quite surprising when you see how clumsy she is. She first appeared in _Black Butler. _


	3. Chapter 3:Exsisted problems

Chapter 3 more action and the first new summon... it's a pretty cool summon. And here for the disclaimer is my second favorite B.B character next to the butler himself, Grell ?

Grell: Sure thing! Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or Black butler, or the summon character ... who is it anyway? Is it someone that's just as cute as my Bassy?

Uh... sure whatever you say Grell...

Once Sora and Co. had gotten off the carriage to the house that Ciel was staying in while investigating the recent murders when they heard screaming inside and they all

rushed in... only to find a very timid looking butler was the one screaming. The man wore a suit similar to Sebastian's but was a bit thinner and had a pare of glasses that were

connected to his face by beads of some kind and unlike Sebastian he seemed a bit of a weakling[1]. Ceil took one look at the people inside, three of them, and said in a loud

voice. " What are you doing here?" One of the people in the house, a woman who was dressed in all red and had just as bright a personally, lept up and said." Ceil! Didn't you

know that Lau and I would be here?" The woman, who Ceil called Madam Red[2], was indeed accompanied by two others the weak-looking butler and a foreign man who wore

Chinese robes and had a barely clothed girl on his lap. Ceil introduced them as his aunt, and only family left, and her butler Grell the timid man, the Chinese Lau[3] who was "

involved in the underground" and his "sister" who was mute(not really but she didn't seem to be talking). Once introductions were made Ceil started to think of plans to find

the reason for the string of murders in London when Riku, who had been siting on a coach for a while, went outside to get some air and noticed that someone had followed

him: Azuel. He panicked and started to back away when she somehow summoned her spear and point it at Riku as she closed in and... kissed him deeply. Riku was wigging out

and was trying to wiggle out of her grip but suddenly was trapped starring in her eyes and with one hand she drew him closer. He just couldn't resist her any lounger and he

allowed himself to melt into her then grabbed his hair and began to deepen the kiss and whatever worry's Riku had about this girl vanished in an instant, and that's just what

she wanted. "Riku...look into my eyes please." He didn't know why she got a bit bossy but he complied and once he looked in her eyes his mind started to go blank, he stopped

thinking, he stopped breathing,he stopped noticing her as she started to brush his hair aside and lean closer to his neck...

While Riku and Auzuel were busy "talking" Sora and the others were planning on how to stop the string of murders that were occurring in London by a crazed mad man know

as Jack the ripper. So far there weren't much leads aside from the grim fact that all of the victims were slashed up quite badly. "So, how are we going to find out who the killer

is if the bodies aren't intact for evidence?" Sora questioned as they were brainstorming. Ceil then mentioned of one man who might be able to help them but he had a certain

look on his face when he said it. Sort of a mix between knowing you figured something out and a look of pure disgust , as the man in question was a undertaker that the earl

Phantomhive seemed to know well. " Might I ask thought master Sora, where might we also start looking for those Hearts of Unity you mentioned?" Sebastian asked as he

finished handing out tea and cake( Not all of Sora's friend's liked the tea but didn't dare decline the butler's offer) Sora shrugged seeing as he had no idea what this world's

H.O.U looked like let along know where to look for it. " If we find the source of the Existed in this then we're more than likely to find the Heart of unity." Herochan said after a

sip of tea. " The source of Existed? Didn't you say that they could look like anything ?So how do we find their source?" Kairi asked as she brushed a few cake crumbs from

Sora's face, which made the keywielder really embarrassed. Herochan paused then signed as he said. " I haven't really told you everything about the Existed. It's true that they

can copy the forms of a world's inhabitants but that's not the power they were given when Darkness created them." Sora was about to ask a question when they all heard a

familiar voice say. " Hiya fellas! Whatcha talking about?" They all turned and saw king Mickey enter the room and Sora ,Donald ,and Goofy then rushed him in a hug. "I was

saying that the power to take any form isn't what the Existed are given when created, They're parasites that find the strongest darkness user in a world and fuse with them.

They overtake the host's brain and soon the host is overcome with incredibly evil thoughts and their memories and entire exsistance will be erased and replaced . In short

Existed copy someone's entire life and replaces whoever or whatever it decides to call host." Herochan resumed shocking everyone . " That's so cruel! Isn't there anyway to

save them?" Kairi asked after everyone was silence for awhile. He nodded and answered. " If we quickly destroy the source of the Existed then all other Existed on the current

world will die. No host will be harmed either... but seeing as the Existed only bond with evil people to begin with that may not be such a good thing." Sora took this all in when

they all heard a yell from outside from Ceil and they rushed out to find two things. One was a blood-drenched Riku being bitten by Auzuel, the other was that Ceil was being

attacked by what looked like normal men... but there was something off about them. Sora didn't know what to take care of first but before he could move Herochan rushed

toward the men and roared out. " Stop Auzuel! I'll take take of the Existed!" He then began to glide towards Ceil , who was being guarded by Sebastian, and placed his right

hand on his face and a discharge of dark energy formed a knit hat with a huge skull on it and his arm muscles seemed to bulge as he punched the men with such force that

they were slammed into a nearby building. Meanwhile Kairi had managed to yank Auzuel off Riku, with some help with Donald and goofy, while Sora and Mickey were trying to

wake a dazed Riku. Sebastian got his knives out and was about to attack the men again when they got up but they then they were swallowed by darkness and the Existed

took on their true forms. They were as tall as shadow heartless but looked mosquito like creature with two sets of wings a stinger and it's symbol was a dot with two sharp

points on the top and bottom[4]. Sebastian quickly fired his knives into their heard but they shrugged it off and began to advance. Herochan lowered the knit hat and with a

sharp whisel his black sword came out of it's sheath and transformed into a huge sword that was easily taller than the entire town and was pure black with a skateboard then

jumped on top of the massive blade, somehow, and rode it like a skateboard ramming into the Existed at such speeds that Sora couldn't even see the they faded away into

nothing Herochan removed the hat and after checking on Ceil, who insisted that he was fine in his usual tone, went straight to Auzuel who was terrified as he told her in a calm

voice. " Auzuel... Look into my eyes." She was extremely hesitant to do so but he grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. " You do remember what I told you, about

the blood lust right?" He said, still sounding calm, as he began to slowly crush her hand causing her to winch in pain. "S-sire! You're hurting me!Please I couldn't help myself!"

She cried as she tried to get free from his grip. Everyone was watching this little scene with amazement as the normally calm Herochan had a look of pure outrage and yell at

Auzuel in a strange language that no one but them could understand. By this point Sora and Mickey had managed to snap Riku out of his daze and to their surprise he

summoned Way to dawn and without warning rushed at Herochan and attacked. " Riku!" Sora yelled as he was about to go stop his friend but was stopped by Sebastian who

only said one word. " Watch." Just as Riku was inches away from the vampire king Herochan's right arm began to discharge darkness again but this time a black mist formed

and blocked Riku's keyblade. Riku jumped back surprised but he shrugged it off and roared in rage as he attempted to strike again but just like before the strange black mist

countered him. " Riku stop this!" Kairi cried as she tried to restrain him but he smacked her upside the head, shocking and enraging Sora, and said in a strange voice. " Back off

Bitch, He's hurting the only woman I love!" He then tried to jump Herochan again but the mist not only blocked him but said in a famine voice " _Annoying little pest... If you want _

_someone to play with you should have asked me!"_The mist then drifted away from Herochan, who looked at it with minor annoyance, and it slowly transformed into a girl in Gothic

clothing. She had long,silky black hair with blood red highlights and wore a Victorian era style dress. Her eyes were a deep violet and for some reason her smile made everyone

but Herochan uneasy. Riku wasn't surprised but raised his weapon and demanded to know who she was. She giggled and looked him over before curtseying and asking. " Why

Riku don't you recognize me? And after all I've done for you?" She then pretended to sob as a very confused Riku who lowered his weapon slightly and asked. " How do you

know my name? Answer me!" She just giggled again and thrilled her parasol as she once again replied. " Have you forgotten me my dear Riku? And to think after I helped you

from drowning in the light! But then again all you men are alike scared of your own shadow." Riku was outraged and yelled. " Enough! Tell me who you are!" She smiled and

with a snap of her fingers she began to change again into someone Riku knew quite well:Xehanort's heartless. This stunned everyone and Sora would have lept at the

heartless but... for some odd reason everyone but Riku,Herochan,Auzuel, and the mist-girl couldn't move. Riku tried as best to keep the girl at bay but with another snap she

reverted to her female form and with a single hug she brought Riku to his knees as she whispered. " I'm someone who loved you very much my dear little Riku... I'm

Darkness[5]." She then placed a kiss on his lips as she impaled him with her parasol and caused both Auzuel and Kairi to scream as everyone could finally move and ran

straight to Riku. " As much As I hate to witness this drama, We do have to hurry and meet the undertaker." Ceil said after they patched Riku up and without a word followed

Sebastian and Ceil to town.

Once in town the party, along with Ceil,Sebastian,Grell,Lau,and Madam red found themselves outside a grim looking undertaker's shop. Once inside they found the small

building filled with coffins and completely deserted, however once Ceil got close to one it popped open and a tall man emerged from it. He was a tal man with long silver

hair,wearing a suit and top hat that covered his eyes[6], and once he got out of the coffin he bowed to Ceil and said. " Hello young earl! I suppose you're here for information?"

Ceil nodded and the man began to drool a bit as he noticed Sora and much to the boy's horror asked him. " Well now lad, Would you like me to make you a coffin?" Sora told

him no and Ceil asked the Undertaker what he knew. "Ah ah dear earl! You know our deal if you want information. Tell me a joke!" The Undertaker exclaimed much to the young

earl's irritation and everyone tried, and failed, at joke telling. In the end Sebastian told everyone to exit the house as he prepared a joke, Herochan insisted to staying, and

after five minutes outside they heard the Undertakers loud laugh from inside and the door opened with a smug looking Sebastian opened the door and let them back

Undertaker didn't know much except that the victims were all woman whose jobs were " To provide pleasurable company" and that they were slashed up so bad that no one

could tell how they were killed. They decided to stake out the downtown slums and wait for the killer to strike again. " So Sebastian, Why are you guys involved in this

anyway?" Goofy asked the butler as they waited in an alleyway for the killer. " My master lost his parents when he was young and when he escaped the people who kidnapped

him, with my assistance, he became the Queen's watchdog and has been involved in numerous cases like this-" Before they could take this in they all heard a scream further

down and they rushed to the source to find more Existed and... a blood soaked Grell over a quickly covered his young master's eyes from the sight and in his cool and collected

voice asked Grell. " My I didn't think that you of all people would be the killer. The timid man shook his head and tried to deny it when a strange parasite-like blob suddenly

appeared on his face and he began to smile as he suddenly placed a red wig on and summoned a chainsaw in his hand. He noticed Sebastian and with a flirty wink told the

butler." Hello there Bassy! You wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep up that timid act in front of such a good looking man such as you!" He winked again ,giving every male

there the creeps and Sebastian told him to restrict comments like that, and started up his chainsaw and attacked Sebastian. The butler managed to block it with his hands

alone but the Existed on Grell began to glow and his strength increased as he began to overcome the butler. But acting quickly Sora fired a blizzard spell and it hit Grell dead on

allowing Sebastian to knock the existed down. Herochan quickly ran up and yelled. " Sebastian!" The butler nodded and the two clasped hands and began their limit. Herochan

quickly began a series of slashes while Sebastian stood behind him tossing his knives at Grell who winched with each then backed up behind the butler who dashed behind

Grell as Herochan began to shoot dark energy darts that pieced Grell . Sebastian then caught the dark darts and the two tossed them back and forth until Grell fell to the

ground[6]. The Existed that had taken over him then glowed again and it grew limbs that painfully inserted themselves into Grell's limbs turning the killer into a puppet. Just as

the party readied themselves a figure came from the shadows and a knife was aimed at Ciel by..his aunt Madam red! Sebastian looked ready to defend his master when the

boy removed his hidden gun and with removed his eye patch, reviling a pentagram on his eye, as he yelled at his butler. " Sebastian! I order you to kill that monster!"

Sebastian complied and with amazing speed began to hit the Existed a multitude of times. However Grell shrugged them off and told Madam red to kill Ceil, but when she began

to hesitate remembering how Ceil was like her own son seeing as was unable to have a child the Existed forced Grell to use his chainsaw to kill Madam red with no hesitation.

The existed then grew move limbs and tried to control the corpse of Madam red but Sebastian quickly tossed Herochan at it and the vampire king slashed it back as he tossed

something to Sora. It was a summon charm that had a katana on it, Sora focused on the charm and he learned the summons name as he cried out. " Deadpool!" " _Take notes!" _

came the energetic reply as a man in a red jump suit came to the scene. he had a mask on with white circles where his eyes were and he had a katana and two handguns on

him[7]. He jumped at the Existed and drew his guns and began to shoot at it yelling out "Bang!" With every shot. He then motioned for Sora to copy him as he drew his sword

and said ." It's cutting time!" he and Sora then began to cut all the limbs off the Existed while humming a melody. Deadpool then summoned a flash grenade and tossed it at

Grell blinding the reaper while Deadpool grabbed Sora's "H.P bar" and beat the existed off of Grell who fainted as soon as the monster was removed. "Take care!" Deadpool

said as he vanished. The existed blob began to inch away from the party but Herochan brought his sword down on the monster causing it to fade away. The party went to

capture Grell but before they could a long speared pole stooped them and they saw on the rooftops a man who seemed to be Grell's boss. The man took Grell away without so

much as a word but before they left a bright light enveloped them and a pair of glasses similar to Grell's but silver and the beads were now hearts appeared in front of Sora. He

seemed embarrassed but grabbed them and they bonded with him, and he heard their name whispered to him:Reaper's vision. Once that was all done they said their

goodbyes and left for the next world. Riku and Auzuel were quiet the entire trip but when kairi tried to make sure Riku was okay he pushed her away and said. " I'm sorry

Kairi... but the only girl I want to check on me is Auzuel." This shocked Kairi who amused that Auzuel brainwashed him again but he said. " Kairi... I think I'm in love with

Auzuel!" That was all kairi could take as she fainted on the spot.

All done, next up is Radiant garden followed by a new world from another Square game.

[1]Grell: a very timid, and suicidal, butler to Madam red but in truth he's a grim reaper with many... feminine charms. He adores the color red , which is why he teamed with

Madam Red as Jack the ripper, and is "admires" Sebastian greatly. His death scythe was original a pair of scissors, much to his dismay, so he illegally modded it as a chainsaw

so as to better kill people. He first appeared in Black butler.

[2]Madam Red: Ceil's aunt and a revered doctor. After her sister stole the man she loved, Ceil's dad, she began to hate the color red but after an accident causing her to no

lounger bare children she began to treat Ciel as her son especially after his parent's were killed. Later on she began to kill pregnant woman who tried to get rid of their unborn

children drawing the attention of Grim Reaper Grell. In the end she couldn't kill Ciel and was hacked apart by Grell and no one but her nephew knew of her killing. She first

appeared in Black Butler.

[3] Lau: A Chinese man who is an associate of Ceil but is involved in shady business, mostly drugs, and he often pretends to know of a problem then asked what it's about. He

first appeared in Black butler.

[4]Mystio Existed: The grunts of Existed while they can copy their host forms should they get enough damage they revert to this form.

[5] Darkness: One of Herochan's queens and the true form of Darkness, she grants Herochan power but at a huge cost. She also seems to know Riku and refers to him as "m

y dear Riku".

[6]Sebastian and Herochan's "Butler's pride" limit.

[7]Deadpool: A crazed man who got mutant powers that have driven him insane, with comical results, and is nicknamed "Merc with a mouth." He's quite honestly a crazy, but

funny as hell guy that always helps out Herochan when called. He first appeared in a recent X-men comic series.

[8] Deadpool's Forth wall crisis! limit


	4. Chapter 4: Puppitio Danso Puppet dance

Chapter 4 returning to the Radiant garden and meeting Darkness...again.

Sora"Herochan1313 does not own KH or anything else he may use just plot and OC's.

It took a few hours before Sora had managed to wake Kairi up and even then it took all he had to keep her from fainting again. When Riku reaveiled that he was in love with

Auzuel two things happened, one everybody on the ship was surprised at his claim. And two Auzuel squeled like a little girl and jumped Riku with a barrage of kisses and

admited that she too had feelings for the silver haired boy. The two stood there embraceing until Herochan very rudely, and angerly, annoced that they were approceing

Radiant garden. When they were about to exit the ship Sora could swear he heard Herochan mutter something about Auzuel rushing things before the right time.

when the party landed in Radiant Garden all seemed to be normal , in fact it looked just like Sora had seen it last time, a combo of an old village and high tech city but with a lot

more of the high tech in the village. " Everything seems okay, no Existed in sight." Donald said as the group headed for Merlin's house. Herochan and Auzuel , who had been

forced to give Riku some personal space, sighed when the duck said this earning a confused look from goofy. " what's wrong guys?". Herochan looked at the knight and said . "

every time someone says that something bad happens.". As if on cue a group of townsfolk suddenly formed from the ground and shifted into a new breed of Existed, sort of

jellyfish like but with more fleshly limbs. " you see? The king is always right.". Auzuel said as she got out her spear, Sora ,Riku, Kairi and mickey got out there keyblades, Donald

and Goofy got out their staff and shield, and Herochan drew his sword and whispered to his right arm as Darkness began to form. Darkness then noticed Riku and with a flirty

wink as a hello and with one look at the Existed giggle and said. " You kids might as well put those toy keys away! Herochan and I can destroy these things in a millisecond!"

She then giggled and practically threw herself at Herochan who had a look of annoyance as she leaned in and kissed him deeply as her human form began to fade and her mist

form covered his face and when it cleared he had a mask on. It was solid black and looked like a human skull with eye holes that showed his eyes were now a deep violet while

the bottom of the mask had a set of teeth covering it and red strips covering the face[1]. He then drew his sword and and within one second it exploded with black fire and he

said in a strange language "_ Ingarestu Na Kilja_![2]" The dark fire then engulfed the Existed in a dome of sorts and Herochan raised his sword as he rushed past the dome and

sliced all the Existed inside in half. As soon as they faded he brought his left arm to his face and broke his mask then turned and gave a thumbs up to the others. " See guys?

Easy!" He said as they all surrounded him. "That was amazing Herochan! But what was that language you were speaking?" Sora asked as he and the others continue to

Merlin's. " It's the old language of us vampires, once know as_ Blodaso[3] _but now called _Darkala sosune[4]_. Words can be a powerful thing Sora, any Author knows that!" This

surprised Kairi as she then asked. " Herochan... are you an author?" To their surprise Herochan began to blush a bit and he nervously answered. " Well... not yet, I'm more of a

author to be if anything. When you read as much books as I do, and have tons of adventures everyday It stands to reason that you'd want to write about it." This gave Kairi

new respect for the vampire king as they continued to Merlin's. However on the way there they ran into a young girl who was crying in front of Scrooge McDuck's ice cream

shop. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen had dark violet hair and wore a light violet t-shirt and jeans with a strange wrapped bundle on her back[5]. "Excuse me, but

what's wrong?" Sora asked her, playing his part of the hero. The girl stopped sobbing for a second and Sora noticed that she was really cute, he didn't say this while Kairi was

around thought, her face was soft and her eyes were a light violet like her shirt but despite the tears running down her face her smile was one of the most beautiful Sora had

seen. " W-Well I was going to buy an ice cream bar but some strange monster snatched my Munny bag! Without my sweets I'll go insane!" She started to bawl again so Sora

decided to but her an ice cream, manly cause he was smitten by her looks, and she lept for joy when he offered it to her and gave Sora a bone crushing hug before saying. "

Thank you! I can't thank you enough for this kindness... unless..._Plata renso[6]_" She suddenly reached for the bundle and it un-wrapped to revel it to be a pitch black scythe

that she used to trap Sora in place. Everyone froze until Herochan lunged at the girl and cried. " Zealth! Let him go." The girl, Zealth, giggled and licked the ice cream and forced

Sora closer to her. "Why Herochan, I didn't see you there cutie! I was just going to thank your little friend here by... turning him into one of my puppets." She then grabbed

Sora and without a second to hesitate she somehow flew away with Sora while carrying her scythe and the other began to follow her as she headed to the old castle.

After a while the party couldn't see Zealth and Sora anymore , which made Kairi really depressed, and Riku asked Herochan just who Zealth was. the vampire king wasn't

please to talk about the girl but answered none the less. " She's a sick and twisted girl who's my number one stalker. She joined with Darkness for one reason only, to used

their power to trap me and do god knows what to my body..." He started to shiver at that but Kairi insisted he continued. " She's most likely kidnapped Sora to lure me into a

trap, so we can't just waltz in and think we can win. She's got puppets that she uses to fight and some of them aren't all that good to fight in groups. But... unless we figure

out how to gain the upper hand she'll most likely turn Sora into one of those puppets." Just as Kairi was about to have a panic attack another voice came from one of the

alleyways and said. " Well... looks like you've brought the wrong map with you again eh Herochan?" The voice belonged to a man with long hair who wore a blue vest and long

brown pants. He had a machine gun on his shoulder and looked like he was really happy-go-lucky.[7] " Laguna? The hell are you doing here?" Herochan asked as he high fived

the man. " I came here to help Squall but I noticed your problem and thought I'd help out!" They talked strategy for a bit then once a plan was formed they headed off to find

Zealth and save Sora. " Okay guys, Me,, and Auzuel will head to the castle and save Sora. The rest of you head to Merlin's and try to find the source of the Existed just in case

it isn't Zealth." Herochan said as they explained the plan. Everyone nodded but Auzuel started to wine about how she'd miss her Riku and tried to stay attached to his arm.

After prying her off they all went their separate ways and prepared for the coming storms.

"So, your name's Sora? I heard about you from the others but I didn't know you were so cute! Not as cute as my little Herochan mind you!" Zealth told Sora this as soon as the

others lost sight of didn't know what her deal was but he had a feeling that this girl wasn't going to keep him unharmed just because he was nice to her. Once they landed at

the remains of Hollow Bastian, or the ruined castle that was once known as Hallow Bastian, Sora summoned his keyblade in an attempt to fight but she snapped her fingers

and a blur suddenly rammed into him and swiped the keyblade. Whatever it was landed on Zealth's shoulder and Sora saw that it was a puppet monkey made of wood and

held together by crude stitches and tape. I had his keyblade in it's mouth and for some reason Sora couldn't summon it back and when he tried Zealth giggled and hugged him

tightly as she whispered softly in his ear. " You know what cutie_? Plata renso Da Slovika! Jurt fi rosa romadiko![8]" _The second she uttered those strange words Sora started to

get really dizzy and Zealth started to look so... he understood what happened he was embracing her and under her spell. "Zealth! I'm here already so let's do this already!"

The voice of Herochan brought them back to reality but Sora still felt dizzy. Zealth pushed Sora aside as they saw Herochan, unarmed and defenseless, slowly walk towards

them. She then giggled and quickly rushed him, crushing him with a hug as she began to gush over him. " Oh my little Hero-hero! Have you finally decided to stay with me

forever?" He smiled warmly and embraced her, causing her to smile even wider and then he surprised her by brushing her hair aside and placed his lips on hers causing her to

be extremely shocked. However she didn't seem to mind as she began to eagerly devour him in a mad frenzy for a good few minutes until Herochan pulled away then yelled "

Now!" A gunshot then sounded off as they all saw Laguna on a nearby rooftop gun aimed at them and Zealth realized that she had a hole right where her heart was. She

looked at Herochan who had a smile on his face as he told her. " Opps, did that hit you too?" They both fell and Sora had the urge to check on Zealth and make sure she was

okay but Kairi was suddenly in front of Sora and hugged him as she cried. " Sora! Thank god your safe!" Sora didn't like this girl's hug for some reason, as it made him feel

uneasy. And whoever this girl was, he couldn't remember her name, he knew that she was in his way. He forced her off him, surprising her greatly, and was about to help

Zealth when another girl, Auzuel, jumped him . She pinned him down hard and with a quick slash of her spear cut off a small part of his hood to revel a mark on his neck:A light

violet Z. By this time Herochan had somehow gotten up despite the gaping hole in his chest and once Sora was taken care of he tossed a small bottle to Auzuel and told her.

" Take him and go! You know how to cure him right?" His protector nodded and grabbed a struggling Sora with Kairi in tow. Zealth was still on the ground but she got up as

soon as Auzuel left an was fuming as she faced Herochan. " Hero-hero! You-you tricked me again! And for once I thought you were going to ditch those two sows that abuse

you and stay with me!" She then snapped her fingers and a large triangle appeared before her and a huge puppet erupted from it. It was in the shape of a dragon similar in

the style of Sora's friend Mushu however thing beast was made of a strange black plastic like substance and was almost as large as the entire world and it's wings as wide as

thirty worlds lined up. It was a puppet that Herochan was very familiar with, the playful dragon but this dragon was anything but playful. It quickly looked at it surroundings and

with a point from it's mistress it went after the girls nearly forcing Laguna off his roof. Laguna ended up falling anyway and with a look at the dragon he ran after it with a cry of

. " See ya Herochan. hope you can survive!" Herochan smirked and faced Zealth who was giggling and twirling around as she gave Herochan a flirty wink and said. " Last

chance sugar king! You can still come over here and stay with me!" Before the vampire king could answer the dark mist form of Darkness began to materialize and the human

form of Darkness was in front of Herochan sneering at Zealth. " Well looky here, if it isn't the bitch with the puppet fetish. Trying to steal my man again?" Zealth returned the

sneer as she stuck her tongue out at the goth girl and replied. " I only try so hard because you and your ditz of a sister can't please MY man like I can." Darkness snarled and

looked ready to bitch slap Zealth when a calming voice from nowhere said. _" Sis, you might want to calm down a bit before we have another Embrassalio insedent[9]."_ On

Herochan's left arm a trail of white mist began to form and like Darkness a girl soon took shape from it. She was tall and a bit lanky and had pale skin, with blonde hair that

covered one of her eyes. She wore bright and flashy designer clothes that seemed to complement her greatly and she had an aura of kindness and a warm smile[10]. " Light

, what a pleasant surprise and here I thought you were shopping again." Darkness said as the girl looked around. Light sighed at this before turning to Zealth and saying

. " Zealth. It's been a while, so what you bring to fight with this time? Another new version of Gigrius to be toppled?" Zealth laughed at this and answered. " Not this time! I've

learned that if you send a giant puppet at your foes three thousand times and it fails then you fuse with it!" She then whistled and a needle and thread appeared and it began

to slowly cut into her arms and withing seconds her arms were replaced it with massive puppet arms. along with the arms she had a top-like device on her back that was

spinning her scythe at high speed. She also had a new outfit consisting of a violet tank top and mini skit, all decked out with skulls. She lunged at the trio but Herochan quickly

drew his sword and managed to barely endure the blow. He managed to push Zealth back but she simply reached for her with her new hands and grabbed one of his legs and

began to spin him around. Darkness jumped into action summoning a two handed battle ax and a mask similar to the one she gave Herochan earlier. Light followed her sister

and the tow of them managed to slice off the arms that held their king freeing him. Once he was free he called out. "Darkness!" His queen complied and they fused again,

however this time Herochan moved his shirt sleeve up and showed a tattoo: A Chinese symbol with a thick chain on the end. As it began to glow Darkness rushed to her king

and embraced him before she used her nails became claws and she slashed at the tattoo bringing forth blood. She then lapped it up and a large amount of Darkness covered

the two as a new mask was now on Herochan's face. Unlike his other mask this one was much larger and had a series of horns on the top, while the mouth was a few stitches.

_ "Light, back us up. Keep those arms at bay while we play Rock'em Sock'em Robot's with Zealth's face._"Herochan told Light, his voice sounding much deeper, His queen nodded and

filled her hands with light magic and just when Herochan ran towards Zealth she fired it at Zealth's puppet arms and pinned them down. Herochan then got right in front of a

now panicking Zealth and drew his sword. However his sword began to merge with his arm and it became a huge clawed fist: A demon's gauntlet. "You know how this is gonna

end Zealth, you dared to mock by queens…so now face my royal judgment." She had a look of pure terror as she struggled to get free screaming. "No! I won't stop until you are

mine!" Herochan chuckled and readied his gauntlet and said. "So be it then. Demono la Sixa Sixa Sixa![11]" He then punched Zealth right in the face with his gauntlet at high

speeds for what seemed like hours breaking her nose and bruising her face beyond recognition as he landed six hundred sixty six hits exactly. He then broke the mask,

releasing Darkness and was about to capture Zealth when she broke free of Light's bonds and grabbed him and forced him to kiss her. "I'll never forget that taste anytime

soon. Sorry to kiss and run Hero-hero but I gotta bounce!" The puppet witch told him as she summoned a corridor of darkness and ran away. Darkness and Light went to check

on their king and the three decided to go check on the others. "By the way Herochan, wasn't the plan just to hug Zealth to lower her defenses' you didn't need to kiss her you

know," Light said as she and her sister each held one of Herochan's hands as the trio moved to Merlin's.

Riku's group was at the door of Merlin's house when they heard a roar and turned to see Auzuel and Kairi dragging Sora and running from a dragon. "We split up for five

minutes and already you can stand to be without me Auzuel?" Riku asked as his new girlfriend ran up to him. She gave him a "We'll make out after we stop the monster. The

dragon descended upon them and as Riku readied Way to dawn, a small vial of what appeared to be yellow paint was thrown at the dragon and when it broke on the "skin" of

the dragon the puppet was electrocuted. The party turned and saw who had attacked the beast: A young girl. She was about the same age as them. Fifteen, but she was a bit

short and the clothes she wore were filthy and in rags. Her hair was cut short irregularly as if cut by herself, and was a mousey brown [12]. She didn't pause to ask the others

what she'd just hit but instead reached into a small handbag she had on and grabbed another vial, this one bright red. She pulled a paintbrush out of the bag and dipped it

into the red paint then amazingly she began to paint a shape in the middle of the air. She drew a large circle and to Riku's amazement it began to shift into a sphere shape and

filled in, turning into a miniature sun. It then began to radiate heat just like the real sun and then shot straight at the dragon, melting it in seconds. The girl pumped her fist in

the air and had a warm smile as she admired her handiwork. s she admired her handiwork. The others were equally impressed but when they went to introduce themselves the

girl started to get nervous and back away. "Hey guys! Did you get to Merlin's okay?" This sudden cry from Herochan, who just now showed up arm in arm with his queens,

made the entire party jump in surprise. The mystery girl was about to hightail it when Herochan noticed her and calmly asked her. "Excuse me miss, did you help my friends?"

The girl scanned Herochan, then after judging that he wasn't a bad guy she shyly nodded. The vampire king smiled and said. "Thank you, and excuse me for asking miss but

from the looks of it you don't have a good home do you?" The girl looked shocked but with a frown she revealed that that was true, she was an orphan. Herochan pondered

this for a second then with a look of realization he turned to the girl and told her. "Well I need to thank you properly… So would you like to accompany us on our quest? We

could really use someone like you to help us." The girl had a look of amazement at the offer and after a second of thinking she gave Herochan a warm smile and nodded as her

answer. Herochan clapped his hands and the others were quite amazed of his skills as he said. "Wonderful! I'm Herochan and I'll make sure that you'll never be tossed aside

again miss…. Forgive me but can I asked for your name?" The girl got nervous again and for some reason she refused to talk. Herochan seemed to understand and with a snap

of his fingers a bright light began to cover her and she looked like a different person. Her clothes were brand new; a stripped long sleeved shirt under overalls and her hair was

now even. Her bag was also revamped being much bigger and having a symbol on it: A paintbrush dipped in a bottle of multicolored paint. The girl took in her new look them

with a big smile on her face she attacked-hugged Herochan while she whispered something in his ear. He smiled and hugged her back then turned to the others and introduced

the girl. "Guys, this is Vivian Giallo, she's going to help us out on our quest. Any objections?" As expected no one questioned his choice however Riku did have a question. "Uh

Herochan? Not to ruin the moment or anything… but is there a reason Sora is trashing about trying to get out of Auzuel's grip?" They all then noticed that Sora was indeed

trying to break free from Auzuel muttering something about saving his mistress. Kairi was trying to get him to calm down but for some reason he refused to look at her. "Oh

yeah him, Auzuel was there a mark on him?" Herochan asked as he knocked Sora out with a quick strike from his sword's hilt. "Yes sire, right on his neck just like the others.

What should we do, we cannot "fix" him like the others can we?" Auzuel answered as she hoisted Sora on her shoulders. "Um excuse me but when you say "fix" do you

mean…?" Mickey started to ask but Herochan answered. "We mean kill him in painful and brutal ways, but I figure that would be frowned upon right?" They all nodded and

Goofy went up to Merlin's door and knocked. When it opened a familiar face greeted them as Leon, or Squall as he was also known as, opened the door and with one look a

t the people in front of him said. "You should bring Sora in to rest." They did just that, laying Sora on the bed in the house's coroner and looking about. Aside from Leon the only

other person here was Cid who was working on the computer. "Herochan, care to explain what happened here?" Leon asked surprising Donald and Goofy with the fact that the

two knew each other. "It's a long story Squally-boy but to sum it up Sora's mind is now the plaything of a puppet obsessed stalker and we can't fix him without killing him or

destroying each and every member of Darkness. And seeing as Sora was a key element needed for that I doubt we can use the latter." Leon took this all in, after telling

Herochan never to call him Squally-boy again, and explained what had happened to the town. "Those people you mentioned, Darkness was it? They came here a while ago and

summoned those parasitic monsters on the townsfolk. Yuffie, Areith, Cid, and I have been doing all we can to stop them but at this rate the more we take out the more that

seem to be created. I don't suppose you have any ideas?" The party thought on this then Donald piped up. "Hey! Didn't you say we need to stop the source of the Existed to

stop them?" This was aimed at Herochan who nodded. "That solves that problem, but what about sleeping beauty over there?" Cid asked referring to Sora. "I might have an

answer for that, at least for now." The disembodied voice of Light said, as she changed into her human form and walked over to Sora. She raised her hands above him and a

warm glow began to emit from his necklace. "W-what did you do to him?" Kairi asked as she examined her boyfriend for anything odd. "I just gave him a tiny bit of my power, it

should keep his heart from straying to darkness but I don't know how long it'll last." Light looked a bit sad at this but Kairi gave her a hug and said. "Thank you Light; I'm sure

that your help will work out." As if on cue Sora began to gasp as he woke up, and looked around him. His eyes settled on Kairi and he instantly calmed down as he yelled. He

then jumped her and to her surprise started to break down and sob causing her to ask. "Sora! What's wrong?" He stopped sobbing and answered. "Oh Kairi, I was lost in the

darkness! I almost lost sight of your light my love! Please say you'll never leave me again my Kairi!" She gave a stern look to Light and told her to explain. "Well, when I gave

him some of my light to keep him normal…It may have made him a little more accepting of his romantic side. In other words until my light fades away or we fix him properly he

will be obsessed with you and will never leave you alone." Kairi was about to snap when Sora suddenly grabbed her and bent her downwards and kissed her passionately.

"Sora… as much as this is so worth black mailing material I need you to use those glasses that you got from the Phantomhive Estate to find the source of the existed."

Herochan asked as he tried to restrain from laughing at the sight before him. Sora reached in his pocket and pulled out the Heart of Unity that they received from Grell, which

Sora had decided to name the cinematic viewer, and put them on. His eyesight got blurry for a second but then cleared and he saw a large amount of darkness… outside of the

house! "I think the source is right outside waiting for us…. So I need to insure that my darling little Kairi is protected!" Sora then began to drag Kairi away from the door while

Herochan, Riku, Auzuel, and Vivian proceeded to go find the source. "Hey Vivian, are you sure you can handle it?" Riku asked their new friend as they began to look outside.

Vivian still didn't answer; in fact she was shying away from Riku, instead she reached into her new bag and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and wrote something. When

she was done she showed it to Riku who read her writing:" _I've been in a lot of fights before I'm sure I'll be fine! Besides I have to repay any way I can_!" She put it

away and gave him thumbs up to ensure she was ready. "Okay… Is there a reason you won't talk to us Vivian? We are friends now right?" The girl became flustered and quickly

wrote. "W_e are friends now Riku… I just... Don't like to talk that much is all. Except for I've never actually talked to anyone in a few years." Riku read this and understood, _

_if he was left alone when this place was still Hollow Bastian he wouldn't exactly be a chatterbox either._ "Hey you two, if your done flirting they can you help us look for the Existed?"

Herochan asked as he noticed that they were just standing there. However this proved to be un-needed as Herochan suddenly screamed "Get down!" And something from the

castle like walls of the Bailey and nearly impaled Vivian. Herochan managed to push her down to the ground just as it was about to hit her. The thing turned out to be a sword,

and its owner suddenly appeared right next to it. He looked like a human male in his twenty's with long dark hair, pale skin and strong broad shoulders. He wore a robe similar

to Organization thirteen's but it was covered with upper armor with a circle in the middle that housed a symbol: A sword. The "man" picked up his sword and inspected it for a

second, and then turning to Herochan he bowed and said. "Your reflexives are as good as I have heard your majesty. I am known as Cutros, one of the three Existed

commanders. I hope your skills have not been lies for you see I am in dire need of someone worthy of having my sword meet theirs in combat." He then swished his sword

about and readied it for combat. "Oh I'm pretty strong Existed scum, they don't call me king of the vampires for nothing. " Cutros laughed at this and replied. "That is joyous

news indeed your majesty, a pity that my mistress ordered you to be brought back alive or else I might have been able to go all out." Herochan quickly got up, after ensuring

that Vivian was okay, and drew his own sword and asked. "Your mistress, prey tell Existed who is this lady you speak of?" Cutros chuckled and lowered part of his armor to

reveal a familiar mark on his neck: A violet Z. Herochan froze at this just as Cutros lunged at him with his sword. Herochan quickly raised his sword to block and the fight

between these two swordsmen was on. "_… saved me. No one has ever been that nice to me before. I… I have to help him!_" Vivian thought as soon as she regained her

senses. Once the two swordsmen began their clash she reached in her bag and pulled out her brush and paints and with a look of fierce determination she ran towards

Herochan to help her savior out.

All done, quite the long chapter and a lot of new people and terms. I decided that Herochan, being a bad ass vampire, should use his own language in his attacks. Also I'll give

an E-cookie to the reader who can guess why the glasses Sora got from Grell are called the Cinematic viewer. Up next the epic fight with Cutros and then the new world of

Shibuya!

[1] This mask is supposed to be a black version of Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow mask, which I don't own. But I've always like the concept of it and seeing as Herochan relies on

Darkness I thought a mask would suit that.

[2] Translated from the vampire's language this means: Black dome instant kill slash.

[3]This means Bloody talk

[4] This means language of those in Darkness.

[5]Zealth: Herochan's number one stalker and a member of Darkness. She's a puppet obsess witch who joined Darkness in order to utilized their power to get Herochan to be

hers. She was only referenced in_ Starry Skies._

[6] Translated this means "Play time"

[7] Laguna: The man with the machine gun who was a soldier in his world but somehow despite his bumbling nature ended up a president! He's a really happy-go-lucky guy but when it comes to talking to girls he always tends to cramp up. Apart from this his sense of luck seems to be very high but he never brags about it. He first appeared in _Final _

_Fantasy 8._

[8]Translated this means "Play time dear sillies, just forever pink romance!" Zealth uses this as a spell.

[9] Translated this means "Embarrassing incident"

[10] Light: Herochan's other queen and unlike her sister Light is kind just as her name suggested. However whenever she isn't with her king she's known to go on crazy

shopping sprees , but when her friends are in danger this shopaholic is more than willing to fight.

[11] translated this means "Demon's song Six, Six, Six strike."

[12] Vivian Giallo: young orphan who lost her parents when Radiant Garden became Hollow Bastian, because of that she can be very anti-social and rarely talks. She has the

power to breathe life into her drawings and is very proud of her powers. However since she's been treated poorly because of these powers, by fellow survivors of Hollow

Bastian, she only likes using them in emergencies. She's very shy towards Sora and the others but she is always happy to help out Herochan whom she idolizes after he saved

her from her old life. To this point Herochan is the only person Vivian has talked to in years, although she only whispers as so not to be overheard.


	5. Chapter 5:Colors of Shibuya

chapter five the epic encounter with Cutros! Who's got the disclaimer?

Vivian: (Writes on note pad) Herochan1313 doesn't own Kingdom hearts or anything else he may use just plot and OC's

"I'm not doubting Herochan or anything, but shouldn't we help him out?" Laguna was the one to suggest this and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were more than willing to comply.

Kairi however was sure that there no need for that. "I'm sure he's okay Laguna, besides he's not the only one in that fight…" She said as they prepared to watch the ensuring

battle.

"This guy wasn't kidding; he's not a push over." Was the first thought that crossed Herochan's mind the second Cutros's blade slammed against his own. The two were already

in the heat of battle, exchanging blow after blow with no one gaining an edge. Riku and Auzuel had tried to assist but proved to be of no help as Cutros cut them down in mere

seconds as he resumed dueling with Herochan. The two were okay, getting away with minor wounds, and Riku was more than willing to get back in the fray but Auzuel held him

back and told him. "No. This is sire's battle there's nothing else we can do against this foe." Riku pondered this but agreed and slowly began to back away from the fight when

he remembered something: Vivian was still trying to help. The mute girl had kept her distance from the fight but was currently dipping her brush in a bottle of paint while aiming

at Cutros. After a while she began to draw a shape in the air and like last time the shape began to turn more three dimensional. Herochan saw her out of the corner of his eye

and without missing a beat of blocking Cutros's sword he yelled out. "Vivian! What are you trying to-"She put a finger up saying "One second" and resumed painting the shape

which now resembled a bow. She then quickly painted a yellow arrow in its shaft and aimed right at Cutros just as the existed raised his sword and yelled. "Your tricks will not

affect the mighty Cutros! No mere arrow can pierce my armor!" Herochan took this opportunity to slash at the Existed from below, not only surprising Cutros but leaving a huge

opening in his armor. Vivian took this as her chance and with a point of her brush shot her arrow at Cutros and as it skipped along the way it ran right into him, and once it

made contact with his body it discharged a mass amount of electrical energy. The Existed commander then fell to the ground still smoking and sizzling from the magic arrow.

"Well that wasn't so hard, thanks for the help back there Vivian." Herochan said as he dusted himself off. Vivian was about to write something back when Cutros suddenly got

up with a laugh and drew his sword. "I told you fools that no mere tricks could topple me! The only way you may destroy me is by thy sword king of vampires!" The Existed then

slammed his sword to the ground and from the crater it created a dozen Existed tentacles sprouted up and impaled him. He laughed madly as they began to pump something

into his body and his broke armor was repaired. However it now covered his entire body and was sleeker and hard looking. "Behold vampire king! My true armor that no sword

can touch! Even a blade made of diamond will do you no good!" Herochan smirked and took that as a challenge and took a slash at the Existed. But it had no effect and earned

the vampire king a punch to the face. "_Your sword isn't gonna cut it this time Herochan! Use my power and we can rip this guy in half!_" Darkness told Herochan in his mind as he

got up. _"No, that probably won't work either D. I need to find a way to wear his armor down so I can cut it. Light, you think we can team up and do that?"_Herochan responded

to his queen's help as he often did: Thinking who could help him better. "_Of course I can do that my little Herochan! His armor is technically dark related so our combined skills _

_should weaken it."_This was just the reply Herochan wanted from Light he told Vivian and the others to stand back then he raised his left hand to his eyes and cried. "Light!"A

blinding flash covered him and Herochan earned two light green teardrop- like tattoos under his eyes. He also had a calming smile and for some reason Riku felt as if he could

trust him with anything. "So you rely on Light? I pity you vampire king for you know not the joys of fully giving your existence to the darkness!" Cutros said as he readied his

sword. Herochan chuckled softly and replied in an echo filled voice. **"I wouldn't say that quite yet my friend, I embrace both Light and Darkness but unlike you I don't rely on **

**Darkness simply for strength. I rely on her to ensure that I have the power to protect my friends!"** Cutros laughed at this and exclaimed. "Darkness cannot protect

anything! It can only destroy! Protecting is for the weak minded fools who are afraid of their own power!" And with that the Existed leapt at Herochan sword posed to impale.

"**Hmp, it would seem as if you are the fool if you think like that my friend."**Was all Herochan said as he raised his arm and summoned a barrier of light Cutros bounced off it

and slammed into a nearby building headfirst. Herochan then drew his sword just as Cutros got up and did the same. The two then ran at each other and in ended up stabbing

each other in the gut, but strangely enough Cutros "invincible armor" didn't save him from the stab. "It would seem as if I underestimated you vampire king…. Farewell for

now." Cutros managed to spit this out just before summoning a dark corridor and running away. Light separated from Herochan, who was bleeding heavily and on the verge of

collapsing. However a strange glow began to form in front of Vivian and the heart of Unity choose her as its master. This one took the form of a daisy and fixed itself in her hair,

and then the petals straighten up into a brush form. Thinking quickly Vivian plucked it down and dipped it in Herochan's blood and his wound began to heal itself up. Once he

was healed Herochan fainted and a relieved Light was helped by Riku to carry her king inside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Was the first thing that Kairi asked when she saw what happened to Herochan. "Yes, he should be fine thanks to Vivian's quick thinking. I still can't

thank you enough for what you did." Light answered while thanking Vivian again. "_It's nothing, I didn't do it much I just used the heart of Unity to heal Mr. Herochan_."Vivian

wrote as they talked about what to do next. "Once my idiot of a king wakes up, I suppose we should head out to a new world." Darkness said with a slight touch of concern in

her voice. Light seemed quite surprised about that and asked her sister. "D… are you worried about Herochan?" Darkness began to blush a deep red and turned around as she

answered. "N-No! I'm just saying how much of an idiot he is!" Herochan then began to stir and almost the second he got up Darkness crushed him in a hug and cried. "Never

worry me like that again you numbskull!" Herochan was dumbfound at Darkness's new found affection towards him but hugged her back and whispered. "I'll keep that in mind

silly girl."

After saying goodbye to Leon and Laguna, and promising to return soon, the party returned to the gummi ship and set course for the next world. Darkness was still holding on

to Herochan as if letting go would make her lose him, and likewise Sora followed Kairi around like a love sick puppy. "How long is this supposed to last again?" Kairi asked as

she pried Sora off her for the hundred time that day. "Until he's cured, but look on the bright side Kai now you two can have more alone time." Riku joked earning him a smack

from Kairi and Auzuel. "Sire, where are we heading for now?" Auzuel asked once Herochan finally got rid of Darkness, having sicked her on Donald. "A world that we're been to

a few times dear Zu-Zu, Shibuya!" Light seemed to perk up at this and squealed as she said. "That means I get to go SHOPPING! Let me go grab my credit cards!" She then ran

off leaving Herochan wondering if he'd just created a monster. The party eventually went to their own rooms to rest leaving Herochan alone in the living room area of the ship.

He had been trying to read a book in peace but after about ten minutes he felt a familiar presence behind him and asked. "I thought you were busy trying to cook Donald up."

The person behind him, Darkness, simply rested her head on his shoulder with her arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the check as she said. "I was bored and

decided to check on you. Is that a crime now?" He was a bit stunned by her affection, she rarely showed any signs of her love towards him in obvious ways, and answered.

"No, I suppose not. But what's with the sudden affection? You never worried about me before." She had a look of pain as he said it but knew it was true. She moved closer to

him spreading her legs over his and cupping his face with her hands as she said. "Is it so wrong that I was worried about the man that I love? Without you I'd still be in the

great darkness all alone." She began to softly nibble at his neck causing him to moan and drop the book he was reading and hold her. "W-What's gotten into you D? Are you

feeling okay?" She stopped the nibbling and giggled as she looked him in the eyes and said. "Herochan… I am feeling okay, but there is something I have to tell you. Something

that I haven't been able to say in front of Light." Herochan didn't like the way this was going, but he wasn't all that worried because he could sense that this was his Darkness

just a little odd. "Herochan… you're the only person who has ever made me think about using my powers for anything besides evil. I never wanted to say this because I had an

image to protect but… I love you." Herochan was stunned by this but then he remembered what he had told Cutros earlier about using Darkness to protect and he figured it

out. "Was that so hard to say silly girl?" She got a bit teary eyed and smiled but told her king. "You idiot, how on earth did you live this long without me?" They then kissed

passionately and Darkness embraced him fully and deepened the kiss. Little did they know that there was someone looked at this little scene with amusement: Light. "_About _

_time you two, Herochan was always a bit questioning of your motive sis but now he knows you're not trying to kill him… on purpose. He's just like me thought; the both of us _

_have far too strong a sense of love for our own good._"She thought as she smiled and left her sister and king alone for a while.

Elsewhere Zealth was in a foul mood already by the time she returned to the stronghold of Darkness so when her servant Cutros returned nearly dead and swearing

vengeance on her Herochan. " Cutros, explain to me how the armor I gave you was destroyed?" She had asked once Cutros his wounds were attended to. " He... had had help

my lady from his queen of Light. Their bound was far stronger than my powers and I require help to crush him!" Was his answer. She didn't like that at all and was going to

punish him for saying such a thing when an idea crossed her mind. " Cutros... If we were to sever the link between my Herochan and those two who have lead him astray could

that make those hazel eyes of his look upon my beauty and cry? Will he cry for me Cutros!"" For a second he didn't answer her, fearing that she'd taken one too many hits from

Herochan, but told her. " I suppose if we sever their bound one if not all three of them could be emotionally damaged and be easily destroyed." She pretended that was her

reasoning for this but before she could further talk about it she noticed the look in Cutros's eyes and told him to come closer as she began to dig her nails into his shoulder,

causing him a pleasurable pain. Get this into your thick skull Cutros, no one but I can harm Herochan! If I so much as think of you trying to harm my sugar king I will personally

ensure that your so-called life ends in both pain and pleasure." She cooed as her nails pierced his flesh bringing the scarlet splash of fresh blood. She eagerly lapped it up like a

cat would milk and this act caused her Existed servant to moan slightly as he managed to say. "I would never do anything to displease you mistress." She frowned and pushed

him away from her and told him in a cold voice. "That is a lie; you have tried to replace Herochan in more than one way that alone displeases me. You are dismissed." This

shocked Cutros but he bowed and left nevertheless leaving Zealth alone with her thoughts. "This plan must work; I can't even imagine a life without my hero-hero's embrace. I

know I joined up with these parasites to use their man-power to weaken Herochan so I can capture him but now…they're little more than pests. Cutros is trying to replace

Herochan as my obsession and lord knows Braylia is staring to be a pain in my-"As if in cue another Existed, this one female, entered Zealth's chamber. She was tall and rather

skinny with dark brown skin and an excess amount of curves. Her hair was long and black and had bright red feathers woven into it. She had a mixture of leather and cloth

clothing that screamed native American like the rest of her and her eyes were a pure white.[1] " Well look here if it isn't the little puppet maker! Attempting to think for once?

What's wrong Plasma find out about your stalker shrine?" The woman asked in a mocking voice. Zealth tried to calm herself as she replied. "It's none of your damn business

Braylia! What I choose to use my time for is my concern only!" The woman, Braylia, acted to be hurt as she dramatically said. "Oh my such a temper! And here I was acting sorry

for you puppet maker. I only came to tell you I've been ordered to follow the enemy to Shibuya and take care of them." This caught Zealth's attention and she exclaimed. "If

you so much as touch a hair on Herochan's head I'll-"Braylia then grabbed Zealth's hair and forced her to look at her eyes and said. "You'll what? Do anything to hinder my

mission that would be treason and I can make sure that Plasma devours you for it!" Braylia then tossed Zealth aside and left leaving a sobbing Zealth on the floor.

"So this is Shibuya? It certainly looks impressive enough." Riku said once the party landed in Shibuya. The world was indeed impressive looking as it was a large city filled with

hundreds of people walking down the streets to the millions upon millions of stores. Sora felt that they could get lost easily in the crowd but to his surprise no one seemed to

be noticing them, even with three anthropomorphic animals in the party; in fact the people seemed to be passing right through them. "Why are all the people passing right

through us Herochan? Are we…dead?" Kairi asked with concern. The vampire king chuckled and answered. "Not quite, this world is really two in one: The RG where most of the

people live and the UG where we and certain friends of mine play the game." This raised a few eyebrows and Mickey asked. "Game? What game?" Auzuel fielded take one and

explained. "When people in this world die due to unnatural causes they may have a chance to return to life by playing a deadly week long game hosted by beings called

reapers. Few survive the week and even then the game's conductor and composer decided how many live."

This scared everyone but Auzuel assured them that they were safe. "Not to worry, since his majesty Herochan and a few Shibuyaians won the game three weeks in a row the

reapers cannot harm us. We are only in the UG due to Herochan preferring it. We can go to the RG at anytime. "This calmed everyone down but then a female voice shouted. "

Herochan, Light? Is that you?" The party turned and saw a young girl running towards them, apparently in the UG as well. She was about their age and was thin and a bit

small. She was wearing what looked like designer clothes and had pale red hair and a stuffed… pig on her hips. [2] The girl then jumped at Light, who had taken on human

form, and the two hugged like friends who hadn't seen each others in years. "Shiki! It's been forever girl! How's the shopping been since I left?" Light asked as the two girls

stopped hugging. "Better than ever girl! They opened a new natural puppy at A-east that you have to see." Shiki then noticed the others and introduced herself as the others

did. "So Shiki, where's Neku and the others at? I can only they're in the UG as well?" Herochan asked before she and Light could escape into a store. Shiki thought on this

before answering. "Last I saw Neku was trying hard to keep his upbeat attitude while helping Joshua fight off the Noise. Beat and Rhyme were heading to Ramen Don for lunch

and I had to fight off a bunch of Noise to get here." Herochan grinned at this and asked. "So I take it that my meddling made it so we don't need partners to fight off Noise

now?" Shiki nodded and before Sora could ask what Noise was a bunch of strange monsters formed in front of them. They were frog like but colored a deep red, green, or light

blue. They were poised to attack and Sora summoned his keyblade when a loud voice yelled out. "YO DAWGS YOU IN TROUBLE!" A blur then ran into the monsters and a young

man riding a skateboard rammed into them. He was buff and had on a muscle shirt on along with tan pants and a long black chain skull necklace. He also had on a big knit hat

with a large skull on it with a bit of his blonde hair poking out [3]. Two other boys were following him, a orange haired one who was wearing an outfit similar to Sora's and a

pair of purple headphones on his ear [4]. The other was a thin silver haired boy who was wearing loose a fitting polo shirt and jeans and gave Sora chills for some reason [5].

The destroyed the remaining frogs with a fire attack and a cell phone and once they were destroyed the trio turned to Herochan. "Yo Herochan, what's happening man?" The

skater asked as he and Herochan high fived. "Same as always Beat, saving days and killing monsters. How've you guys been?" The orange haired boy answered. "Everything

hasn't been quiet anymore, more and more Noise are being created including Taboo. We think the reapers might be responsible but this guy claims otherwise." He then pointed

to the silver haired boy who seemed hurt. "Why Neku dear, you don't believe me when I say that my Reapers haven't made any Noise besides the ones used in the game?"

Neku sighed and replied. "It's not that I don't trust you Joshua but then again you are the guy who killed me twice." Sora and Co. were lost on this and Herochan told them.

"It's a long story. Let's get some lunch and I'll explain."

**_A city is seen with another city below it as long light blue letters create the word Shibuya before it all simply fades away._**

Once the party were told of Neku's story over a bowl of ramen at Ramen Don, they all wondered what to do now. "Well the Heart won't appeared until we take out the source

of the Existed, Neku have you guys seen any Existed in Shibuya?" Herochan inquired. "Not as far as we know, but now that you mention it some of the Noise have been looking

a bit off. Maybe they've been fused with these Existed things." Neku answered. "That's good to know but who's the fool we gotta impale to stop these parasites from coming

out?" Darkness said in a way too sweet voice as she snuggled with Herochan, which scared some of the others out. "We can't answer that quite yet so… I suppose we just

have to split up and search for clues gang!" Herochan said causing the others to groan. "What? We can say that since we've a bunch of teens solving mysteries and we even

have a talking dog!" Herochan said referring to Goofy. "Let's just go already before I try to burn Herochan up for that bad reference." Neku said as they split into groups:

Herochan, Darkness, Light, and Shiki in one. Sora, Kairi, Neku, Riku, and Auzuel in another, and Josh, Beat, Micky, Donald, and Goofy in the last. Group one was heading to

A-east to check out the concert hall, group two was heading to the 104 building to check out the stores; and the last group headed to the Shibuya River to the Reaper's pad.

"You find any trace of the Existed call for backup with this." Herochan told the other two group leaders, Sora and Joshua, as he handed them strange looking phone devices.

Soon enough they all went their separate ways with no problems… well almost.

"Light! We don't have time to stop at every store in Shibuya! We have to head to A-east and search!" Herochan must have said this to Light and Shiki a dozen times as the two

shopaholics stopped at nearly every store on the way to A-east. "Just ignore them Herochan, you know once my sister sees a store she has to shop like the valley girl that she

is. We should just go on ahead and… search by ourselves." Darkness told him when he failed to drag the other two away from a Mus Ragus store. He sighed and looked at his

queen before replying. "Oh what the hell? I suppose it's been a while since we've had some alone time and as long as we stay on task…" She beamed at this and the two

linked arms and strolled down the street not aware of the trouble Light and Shiki were in.

"Sora, I think Riku might be in trouble." Kairi told her boyfriend once the silver haired Keyweilder was out of range. "Kai for the last time, Auzuel did not use black magic to

brainwash Riku. Can't you just be happy for him like the rest of us?" Sora said as he tried to calm her. "Yeah those two seem fine to me, so long as that girl doesn't get hungry

he's fine." Neku chimed earning a smack from Kairi who angrily said. "You two are so stubborn! Can't you see that one of my best friends was tricked into thinking he's in love

with a blood thirsty monster?"Despite her trying to yell Auzuel and Riku heard this outburst and a very hurt Riku said. "Kairi what is your problem? If you have a bone to pick

with me or Auzuel then you can say something!" This would have gone on if a sudden loud noise hadn't startled them and they saw a strange looking man ahead of them. He

was tall and had slightly dark skin and messy brown-ish hair. He had a black outfit on with a hat/bandana combo and he had a megaphone in his hand [6]. "Attention all

yoctograms! You have 1/300000 of a millisecond to turn back or be added to the heap! CRUNCH! All your dreams are FOIL you Factoring hectopascals! " The man announced

with the megaphone as a shocked Neku cried out. "Pi-face! But we saw you trapped under one of your heaps when you went Taboo! How are you alive?" The man known as

Pi-face laughed and replied. "It was simple once my numerator got helped by a new denominator and now I'm an addition to Darkness! Now I'm going to subtract your friends

and divide Shibuya as the new composer!" The party readied their weapons and Neku told the Reaper. "The day you become composer is the day I ask Beat what the meaning

of life is!" They then began their attack as the reaper tossed his megaphone aside and began to transform into his Noise form.

All done, it was really hard to write Sho's style of talking but I think I did well. Next up more of Shibuya and the only Reaper who teaches you math Sho Minamimoto!

[1]Braylia: A member of Darkness and the Existed in charge of healing and infecting magical creatures. She's very cruel and likes to pick on weaker people mostly Zealth.

[2] Shiki Misaki: a girl who is normally upbeat and perky and Neku's first partner in the game. When she was alive Shiki was a different looking person and was trying to be a

designer due to her love of making clothes. She grew jealous of her best friend Eri because of feelings of being inferior and when Shiki died her price for the game was her true

form. Instead when playing the game or returning to the UG she takes Eri's form. She tried to help Neku open up towards people when they met but they both ended up

learning from each other. She first appeared in The world ends with you.

[3] Daisukenojo Bito (Beat): "Beat is a very loud and hard-headed teen who always tends to rush into things without thinking. Despite his tough guy act he's a big softie

towards his sister Rhyme and can be very dense sometimes. Before the game he was similar to Neku as both were uncaring towards people and Beat hated being "Pitied" by

his sister. After both he and his sister entered the game, with Rhyme having no idea who Beat was, he ended up briefly joining the Reapers to ensure Rhyme survived after she

was erased. In the end he re-teamed with Neku in week three and the two slowly learned to stop butting heads. He also hates his real name as he is highly embarrassed by it.

He first appeared in The world ends with you

[4] Neku Sakuraba: A fifteen year old teen from Shibuya, Neku is known to be a little bit uncaring and distant from people. He was killed by the game's composer, Joshua, to

play a part in the fate of Shibuya and as such Neku learned more about himself. In the three games he was forced to play he learned how to open up towards others and

gained his first real friends in Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat. He's gotten somewhat better to be with but he still has a lot of annoyance towards Joshua. He also seems to share many

similarities with Sora. He first appeared in The World Ends with You.

[5] Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu: Neku's second partner and the composer of Shibuya, while he may appear to be a young man it is unknown what his real form is. He is extremely

smart and mature but his snooty attitude often masks that and makes him seem untrustworthy. While he and Neku didn't get along very well they did trust each other to some

extent, Neku even forgiving him for killing him for the gamer. Joshua is very sly and often pretends to feel upset in order to fool people and he originally wanted to destroy

Shibuya. However upon seeing Neku's transformation from his anti-social status Joshua changed his mind and restored his friends to life. It is unknown if Josh truly thought of

Neku as a friend but it is implied. He first appeared in The World Ends with you.

[6] Sho Minamimoto: The second game master and a Reaper who is obsessed with mathematical terms. He's the youngest Reaper and aimed to kill Joshua and become

composer when Neku helped defeat him. However he was reborn in a new Taboo Noise form and returned to his composer plans, only to be destroyed again. He first appeared

in The world ends with you.


	6. Chapter 6:Partings and meetings

Chapter 6 and it was so Zetta slow! Who's got the disclaimer?

Joshua: That's under control .Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom hearts, Sonic the hedgehog, Corpse Party, or TWEWY just plot and OC, heh heh heh.

You scare me kid... if you are a kid.

"Light you have got to see this charm bracelet! It would look good on you girl!" Shiki had told this to Light when they noticed that Herochan and Darkness were gone. The

Shibuyaian had only said this as a way to cheer her friend up but Light had lost interest. "Shiki...Do you think Herochan loves Darkness more than me? I mean he relies on her

help whenever he needs help in a fight, he has much more in common with her than me, and when we met he had so much darkness in his heart so-" Light tried to ask this to

Shiki but her friend stopped her by grabbing Light's cheeks and forcing the embodiment of light to smile. "You really need to relax Light. Hasn't he told you a hundred times how

much he loves you both equally? Sure he was different when you met, and sure he strayed from your path a few times but deep down we both know that he loves you in his

own way. "Light pulled away and smiled, knowing that her friend was right. She was about to say they should catch up with Herochan when the shop keep noticed them.

"Excuse me ladies, but if it's woes of the heart you face then I might have something for you." The store owner had been quit up to that point but she appeared to be dressed

like a hippy, which was normal in Shibuya. She handed Light a dream catcher of sorts but instead of a web in its middle there was a white diamond. "If you wear this and your

beloved notices it right away then he will dream of you this night and admit his love." Light happily paid for the trinket and left the shop not noticing the store owner smirking

and saying. "Bingo."

"What's so important about this river again?" Upon reaching the Shibuya River Joshua was asked this by Donald. "It holds the path to the world of the death gods, or at least

the Reaper's pad. Funny thought we shouldn't have gotten in so easy." Josh answered. As if to answer his question a huge man seemed to form from the shadows. He was a

big beefy man who easily towered over them and with his dreadlocks, and Texan-style clothing also intimidated them quite nicely [1]. "Oh it's just you Higashizawa. I don't

suppose you'll let us pass will you?" The big guy, Higashizawa apparently, nodded and in a big booming voice answered. "I am sorry composer but I cannot allow any to enter

the river save for you. Sho has been overtaken by a strange being and now all the Noise have been infected as well. I alone stand to protect this place sir and I cannot trust

any but you." So it appeared that the source of Existed was elsewhere and the group was about to leave when a Existed parasite sprang out of the shadows toward Josh and

Higgy pushed his boss aside and took the blow. The Existed landed right on Higashizawa's neck and soon it began to merge with the big reaper and forced him into his ram

Noise form. He then bellowed a roar and began attacking the group after saying. "We've preheated long enough!" They managed to dodge his attack but Josh was trying to

reason with him. "Higashizawa stop this! Can't you recognize me?" The reaper simply roared as an answer and began to swipe Josh away with its claw when Beat tackled the

composer to safety. Donald tried firing a few spells but the monstrous reaper absorbed them as he began shooting electric energy of his own frying Donald's feathers black.

Mickey and Goofy did their best to attack the beast but it kept swatting them like flies in rage. "I got an idea! Yo Goof I need you to clasp my hands quick like!" Beat exclaimed

after a while. Goofy was confused but still did as Beat asked and once the two clasped hands a bright flash appeared as the two executed a fusion. "Think you can grind dog?"

Came the disembodied voice of Beat as the fusion began. "Sure can, ahuck! " Goofy answered as they began to ride into the ram reaper on their boards, Goofy using his shield,

much like Beat and Neku's second fusion. The Reaper was knocked back but it was still roaring and attacking them. "We might need some help here." Joshua said as the

monster Higgy advanced towards them.

"Herochan! There you are!" After about an hour of searching Light and Shiki had finally found the vampire king and Darkness searching for sighs of the Existed on Cat Street.

"Oh, there you two are. About time you stopped buying up everything in Shibuya." Herochan said as he and Darkness stopped walking to let the other two catch up. Herochan

was going to ask if they found anything but Light's new necklace caught his eye and he had to ask her where she got it. "He noticed it! He does love me!" Light thought as she

flustered and answered his question. "Light? Are you okay? You look a little red sweetie." When Herochan asked her this Light realized that she had been blushing quite

furiously and it only got worse when she thought. "Wait a second… did he just call me sweetie? He never calls me that!" A large amount of steam erupted from her ears and

with a joyous cry she leapt up several feet and angelic wings sprouted from her back and she flew through the sky singing at the top of her lungs. "My king loves me! Day has

broken in my heart, no longer am I plagued by darkness as my king loves me! Let my wings take me to the stars and I'll tell the world how my king loves me!" As she did this a

very confused Herochan had to ask Shiki. "What's up with her?" Shiki giggled, knowing full well why her friend was acting like this. "Hey boss why is that girl flying above my

shop scaring away my customers?" Herochan had been sidetracked by Light that he didn't noticed the middle aged man coming out of a nearby café. There wasn't anything

special about the man in fact he looked normal wearing a vest and slacks that went well with his short black hair.[2] " Hey Hanekoma! Sorry about that but I guess something

got Light happy." Herochan apologized to the man. Hanekoma, or Mr. H as he preferred, laughed at this and shrugged it off. "No problem boss, I was gonna close down

anyway. Would you and your lady friends like to come in for a cup of joe?" Mr. H asked." Sure, we've not finding anything anyway and I don't mind getting a bite to eat."

Herochan answered. He was about to fly up to get Light down when he sensed something and turned to Mr. H to say. "Sorry Hanekoma looks like we'll take those snacks to go,

our dear Phones is in trouble."

"What the factor is up with you yoctograms? You're so zetta slow!" Sho cried as he mopped the floor with Sora and Co. Despite Sho normally being all talk he did have the

power to back it up now that he had Existed power. "We beat you before Pi-face so why don't you give up?" Neku shouted as he tried to use his Masamune pin to slash at the

reaper. Sho grabbed the "blade" as Neku was about to slash him and easily brushed it aside, he then tossed Neku to the ground hard as he told him. "Like I said so zetta

slow!" While Sho was about to claw at Neku with hi Noise/Existed claw he failed to notice Sora and Kairi behind him with keyblades in hand about to slash him. At the last

possible second thought Sho turned around and with a cry of "Infinity!" fired a barraged of energy at the two knocked them to the floor. Riku then tried his luck by rushing the

reaper with Way to dawn with Auzuel backing him up but Sho merely shrugged and using his new Existed powers extended his arm straight to Riku and impaled him. Riku

gasped and fell right away to the ground coughing and holding his bleeding chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Auzuel stopped attacking to try and help Riku not noticing

Sho right above her posed to strike until the Kingdom key came flying at them and hit Sho in the head. Sora was still up though barely, he was staggering and supporting a

knocked out Kairi on his shoulders. "I'm not done yet!" Sora cried as he summoned his keyblade and attempted to throw it when Sho grinned and began to change forms again.

Sora wasn't surprised since Sho had been controlled by the Existed and as such could change forms but when he saw what Sho had turned to his heart stopped beating. Right

in front of him where Sho had once stood was a spitting image of Kairi that was smiling and saying. _"Please don't hurt me Sora."_ Sora was frozen in place and despite the fact

that the real Kairi was on his shoulders he just couldn't bring himself to attack anything that looked like the girl he loved. He dropped the keyblade and it fell to the ground just

as "Kairi" sneered and said. "You really are Zetta slow."The fake then rushed at Sora and re-formed its Noise claw when suddenly a blob of green paint appeared on Sho's face

and it began to glow and dispel vines all over the reapers body. A stunned Sora turned and found Vivian and a now fully healed Neku. Vivian had a look of fear on her face,

having seen everything, and quickly wrote. "_Are you okay Sora?"_ he nodded, dead tired and wanting to close his eyes badly, but managed to asked her why she was there.

Prior to landing in Shibuya Herochan had decided that Vivian needed rest after all that had happened in Radiant garden and told her to stay on the ship for a bit to rest. _"I'm _

_sorry but I got worried about you guys, I left the ship to find you but had to help my new friend out."_ There was someone else besides Vivian who was new at the scene a

young girl, perhaps twelve or thirteen, with short blonde hair under a skull knit hat and wearing an orange sweater and khakis [3]. Before she could introduce herself thought

Sho finally broke free, now back in his normal form and roared in outrage as he advanced towards them in rage. Sora and Neku pushed the two girls back as they readied

themselves for the reaper but just as Sho was about to strike he was attacked again, this time by an arrow from above. The tired heroes looked up to see Light flying above

then with Shiki on her back aiming a bow at Sho. Just as Sho was about to tear the arrow from his body Herochan and Darkness appeared behind him out of nowhere and

stabbed him with their swords. Sho looked down as Herochan and his queen began to slowly rip him apart causing the reaper to scream in pain as he began to fade away.

However as a last resort Sho pushed himself forward, or what was left of him anyway, and changed form into another girl, this one a rather pale teen with long flowing hair a

skull T-shirt and a violet rose in her hair[4]. Herochan was stunned as was Darkness but they then bared their fangs in rage and Herochan cried out. "How dare you! HOW

DARE YOU!" The vampire king then drew his sword and stabbed Sho right in his face, and in a fit of rage the sword kept on stabbing the reaper until he faded regardless of the

cries of pain and pleading its master heard. Once the Reaper faded from existence the Heart of Unity revealed itself as a pair of black headphones similar to Neku's. However

Herochan barely noticed them as they landed on his neck as he was still furious and clutching his sword so hard that his hand was bleeding. Tears stained the vampire kings

eyes as he just stood there for what seemed like hours with both Light and Darkness hugged their king tenderly in an attempt to calm him.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that…I didn't intend to lose it back there." Herochan told his friends later after everyone had been patched up and gathered to Wildcat, Mr. H's

café. "It's…Its okay Herochan if it wasn't for you we'd all be dead. If only I were stronger then maybe we wouldn't need to rely on you to save the day all the time." Sora said

as he looked down from his snack gloomily. Herochan sighed and looked at the keyblade master as he said. "I'm not strong Sora; I've just been fighting a lot longer than you

guys." They sat there silent for a while until Kairi asked Herochan about the girl Sho had turned into. " ... I never told you guys the reason why I'm fighting the Existed did I?"

Was all he could say until Light gave him a comforting hug and he continued. "The reason I fight these monsters is simple: They killed someone I loved very much. That girl that

Sho turned to... that was her." Everyone remained silent as he resumed. "Light and Darkness are my queens now but in truth they are both sides of the heart of that girl." This

got some responds as Kairi further questioned him. "But... how did this girl's heart separate into two people? Is that even possible?" Herochan shook his head and explained.

"We don't know how it's possible... but we do know that they're still the same girl! And if we take out all the Existed then there may be a chance to return Light and Darkness

into one being. So can I ask you guys to help me out?" Everyone in the party smiled and Sora answered for all by saying. "Of course! We're your friends Herochan you didn't

even need to ask us!" Herochan was touched by his friends and he chuckled and said. "Well thanks this is gonna make a great chapter for my story, just don't cramp my style,

now let's go on to the next world!" Everyone cheered and said their goodbyes to Neku and friends promising to come back soon. "Hey Sora take this with you." Neku said as he

tossed a summon charm and Sora thanked him as he and the others continued their quest. "Hey Herochan? What did you mean earlier when you said something about a

story?" Sora asked just as they were about to enter the ship. Herochan blushed a bit and answered. "Well whenever I go on a quest I tend to write about it in story form, and

I've been writing one for our quest." Sora was very interested in this and asked what the title was. "It's not done yet but I did come up with its title: Starry Skies.

_"Where am I?"_ Once Everyone got back on the ship they were way too tired to do much so while Herochan programmed the navigation system to find the next world he

recommended that everyone hit the hay. No sooner had Sora fallen asleep then he found himself in a completely different world. He was in a grassy field that spread as far as

his eyes could see, and to be honest he felt at peace here. In the distance he could see a few crazy looking loop the loops and even a city, however before he could figure out

if he was dreaming or not a bunch of heartless formed in front of him. "Haven't seen you guys in a while, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of you!" A blur then rushed

Sora and he summoned the keyblade ready to strike when he noticed that the blur was... blue? Sora readied to defend himself when he noticed that the blue blur wasn't

attacking him. Rather it was taking out the heartless with something Sora could only describe as a homing attack. It was taking care of heartless in mere seconds, Sora couldn't

even see what happened most of the time. As more heartless began to form Sora sprang into action and helping his mysterious ally in fighting. Soon two more blurs joined

them, a black one that was teleporting between heartless and shooting them down with some kind of energy attack, and a slightly slower red blur that was tossing heartless

left and right. Once all the heartless were destroyed the blurs stopped moving and Sora could see who they were. The first one was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog that

was almost as tall as Sora. He had green eyes, red and white shoes, and wide smile across his face [5]. The second blur was another hedgehog but this one was black with red

stripes on its arms and spikes. His chest also had fluffy white fur of some sort and unlike the blue one his face had a frown on it [6]. The last one was some kind of red anteater

with dreadlocks and huge pointy knuckles that were on the top of his gloves [7]. "That was cool, thanks for the help kid! Whatever those things were I bet Eggman was behind

it." The blue hedgehog said as he offered Sora a hand. "You're welcome; I've taken out a lot of heartless but not as fast as you guys! Who are you anyway?" Sora asked

causing the blue one to grin and answer. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And these are my friends Shadow and Knuckles!" Sora shook Sonic's hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you Sonic, but where are we? Last thing I knew I was asleep." The black hedgehog, Shadow, answered this. "This is Mobius, and somehow you entered

this world as you slept. That would explain why you seem to be fading away." It was true, Sora had started to fade into a bright light and he quickly said goodbye to his new

friends as he returned to the waking world.

Kairi couldn't help it, when she heard that Herochan had been writing a story based on their adventure she just had to look at this book to see what was said about her. So

once everyone else was asleep she silently snuck out of the room she and Sora were sharing and tip-toed into Herochan's room. Insides she noticed that it was much bigger

than most of the other bedrooms on the ship, most likely since three people lived in it, and she held her breath as she saw Herochan sleeping on his king sized bed. Beside him

was Darkness, who was sleep snuggling with Herochan, and Light, who did the same. Kairi silently tip-toed to a desk that was by the bed and without a sound opened the

drawer in it. Inside was a mess of papers all written on and she had to dig a bit before she found a notebook with the words Starry Skies on it. However before she could open

the notebook and read its contents a small photo fell from the pages and she picked it up. The picture was of Herochan and the girl that Sho had turned into; they were in a

beautiful flower garden arm in arm with huge smiles on their faces. On the bottom of the picture in small, neat handwriting was a message: For my king, hugs and kisses

Xiolada! Kairi was touched a little and was going to place the photo back when she noticed another book by Starry Skies. It too was a notebook but this one was solid black

and bound by thick chains and a lock. The only thing on the cover was the title in blood red letters: Corpse Party. "Huh, I wonder what this is? And why on earth is it locked up

so tight?" Kairi thought as she picked up the book. She looked at it a bit before she started hearing a voice whisper in her mind. "Unlock me." She freaked out a bit at the voice

but knew it was true; she needed to unlock this book. She summoned her keyblade and began to point it at the lock when the Starry Skies notebook fell from the desk with a

loud thud. Herochan awoke instantly, as did his queens, and they saw what Kairi was about to do and yelled. "NO!" However they were too late as Kairi unlocked the book and

in an instant the book opened and began sucking Kairi in. Herochan tried to pull her away but the book was stronger and soon Kairi was trapped within its pages. The book

then shut and fell to the ground and soon everyone on the ship was awakened by what sounded like a young girl giggling.

"Herochan! Why won't you tell me what happened?" Upon being woken up and realizing Kairi was missing Sora jumped Herochan and demanded answers. But for once the

vampire king wouldn't answer, instead he just stood still shivering madly and cursing. Light eventually answered Sora's question but she didn't give him good news. "Sora… I'm

afraid that Kairi is trapped in this book now." She showed him the Corpse Party book that had been re-locked and Sora grabbed it and said. "Well what are we waiting for?

Let's go in and save her!" As soon as he said this Herochan and Darkness screamed. "No!" And took the book away from him. He hadn't noticed since he was worried about

Kairi, but Herochan and Darkness were looking grim. Whatever was in this book it scared them and if it scared these two Sora knew kairi was in danger "I'm sorry Sora but we

are not going back in here. You'd best forget about Kairi because she's going to die in here." Herochan said as he tried to stop shaking. This crushed Sora and he begged them

to help, and despite his fear Herochan agreed. Soon Sora, Riku, Auzuel, Herochan, and Darkness were in front of the book as Herochan explained what this world was. "I'm

warning you right now guys, this world is really messed up. Your about to see things that make Heartless look like cute little puppies! And once we go in, we can't get out so

easy. In fact we may die very horrible deaths. Are you sure you want to do this?" They all nodded, except for Darkness who was sobbing, and Herochan dug something out of

his pocket: A small paper doll. "Grab hold of this and tear a piece off guys, then say "Sachiko I beg of you" five times." They were about to do this when Darkness began

sobbing much louder and tried to back away saying. "I can't do this! Please just kill me now!" Herochan had to hold her tightly to calm her down and she was still sobbing until

he told her. "Listen to me D, this time is gonna be different! I'll make sure I'm with you this time and I will protect you!" She looked at him then hugged him fiercely as she

resumed sobbing and Riku asked why she was wigging out. "That's something I forgot to mention but… while we're in there we'll be stripped of our powers. In other worlds

we'll be normal human teenagers who can die very easily." This scared the others a bit but Sora knew that he had to save Kairi no matter what. They tore the doll into five

pieces then chanted in their minds, the book then sprang to life and began sucking them in. Before they were all sucked in they heard Herochan yell. "Listen guys! This place is

a nexus of dimensions! We may all be there but not all in the same place! Stay alive and about all keep your hearts strong!" They were all then trapped in the book and it fell to

the ground. Vivian looked at it with tears in her eyes and she wrote a question for Light. "Will they be okay in there?" Light picked up the book as she answered in a small

voice. "I hope so Viv, I really hope so."

_A black mist begins to form letters and it makes out the words: Heavenly Host before blood splatters on it and it all bleeds away._

Kairi didn't know how long she had been passed out, or even where she was until she was awakened by Naomi. Kairi had been knocked out cold when the girl who introduced

herself as Naomi woke her up with a worried tone. "_Excuse me? Are you okay? Hey wake up!"_Once Kairi heard this she woke and found herself at what looked like a school

building. This school seemed to be abandoned as the floor was broken up in a lot of places and holes were all over the place. She stood up, a little woozy, and looked around

her. Apart from the girl who had woken her there wasn't a single soul in sight and that worried Kairi. "Oh you're okay! I was worried there for a second." The other girl said

when she saw that Kairi was all right. Kairi scanned the girl in front of her and assumed she was a student. The girl was around the same height as Kairi and was wearing a

school uniform consisting of a skirt, shirt, and a ribbon. She had light brown hair and her eyes were a dusty brown as well, Kairi also noted that she was walking rather slow

meaning one of her legs was injured [8]. "Yeah I'm okay, but where am I? And are you okay?" The other girl nodded and explained what she was doing there. "I'm fine, my

name's Naomi Nakashima from Kisaragi academy. I don't really know where we are, last thing I remember before I woke up here was being in my class with my friends telling

ghost stories. What about you?" Kairi told her what had happened to her and the two agreed to stick together. "I woke up in one of the classrooms over there, which reminds

me we have to go to the class again my friends still in there!" Naomi said as she lead Kairi to a room that said Class 1-A. Upon entering the room Kairi noticed it was just as bad

as the hallways, holes were in the floor and the entire upper part of the room was separated from the lower by a huge hole. At the teacher's desk there was a girl who was

passed out who Naomi seemed to know. "Seiko! Seiko! Please get up!" Naomi said as she tried to wake up her friend. The girl did wake and once she saw Naomi the two

hugged and tried to make sense of what happened. Upon noticing Kairi the new girl introduced herself as Seiko Shinohara another student from Kisaragi academy and apart

from her hair being tied up in buns she didn't look that different from Naomi [9]. "So, we still don't know where we are, maybe that note on the wall could help." Kairi said as

she noticed a poster on the wall in the room's front. She ripped it from the wall and the three girls read what it had to say: NOTICE. This is an update on the recent strings of

child abductions in the Heavenly Host area. There are four children missing now and we advise parents to keep a safe watch over their children until this case is solved. While

this didn't mean much to Kairi the other two girls began to pale at what this poster said. "Naomi? Seiko? Do you know what this means?" Kairi asked as the girls read it again.

"Well when we were telling ghost stories earlier we talked about a haunted elementary school where a lot of kidnappings and murders took place. And it was named Heavenly

Host!" Kairi put two and two together and realized what they meant: Kairi was in a haunted school. The girls were all scared silly by this point but they tried to act brave to

ensure they remained calm. They then decided to look for an exit and were about to leave when Seiko noticed Naomi was limping. "Hey Naomi did you hurt your leg?" Seiko

asked. Her friend nodded and Seiko and Kairi offered their shoulders to help Naomi walk. After exiting the classroom the girls used a loose piece of wood to safely cross a hole

in the floor that had been blocking the way before and after walking a bit they entered another class room. Like the other one this room had a lot of the floor missing and

everything was dusty and broken. As they carefully navigated the room on the remaining floor they stopped when they saw something by a few desks: A human skeleton caked

with dry blood. All three girls screamed, not only at this grisly sight but at the blue fire that suddenly appeared before them.

To be continued! So this was quite the active chapter as we not only finished Shibuya (for now at least) but had a guest appearance from everyone's favorite hedgehog. Kudos

to MadMatt 15 for suggesting the Mobius dream and its upcoming appearance! As for the new world, Heavenly Host, it's from a PC/PSP game called Corpse Party that I just

finished a walkthrough of. It's a pretty good game but it's extremely bloody and gory so I advise anyone who plays it to be prepared. I am doing a world based on it but for the

most part I'm gonna try to tone it down a bit. So until next time readers!

[1] Higashizawa: Or Higgy for short, this big reaper was the first game master Neku and Shiki fought and has a weird obsession with food. Surprisingly he was the only reaper

who did his job by the book and even congratulated Neku once he was defeated. He first appeared in _TWEWY._

[2]Mr. H: A friend of Joshua's and owner of a small café in Shibuya, Mr. helped Neku and friends greatly and was found out to be CAT a street artist that Neku respected greatly.

In truth Mr. H turned out to be an angel who oversees the Reaper's game to ensure its safe and following the rules. He looks out for Neku and is the only person who can really

stand Joshua. He first appeared in _TWEWY_

[3] Rhyme Bito: Beat's little sister, while her brother made rush into things she's the voice of reason that keeps him in line. When she entered the game her price for entering

the game was her love and memories of her brother so she forgot all about his in the game, yet she got erased to save him causing to go reaper to keep her alive in Noise

form. She first appeared in _TWEWY._

[4] Xiolada Derosa: Herochan's former queen who he cared for very much. She was an amazing florist able to grow any flower in seconds until she was killed by the Existed.

Strangely though her mind was split into the forms of Light and Darkness and can be restored should all the Existed be destroyed. She first appeared in Starry Skies.

[5] Sonic the hedgehog: The fastest thing alive, Sonic is the hero of Mobius using his amazing super speed to save his world from the mad man Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

Sonic has a very strong sense of justice and has saved the day numerous times. He also values freedom above all else and makes sure that Eggman never wins. Despite this

Sonic does tend to be a little cheeky at times and appears to not take things seriously but deep down he does care about his world. He first broke the sound barrier in _Sonic _

_the Hedgehog._

[6] Shadow the hedgehog: The ultimate life form created by Eggman's grandfather, Shadow is just as fast as Sonic but has more power to back it up. Having a link o the Chaos

force Shadow can use its power to use a wide array of moves such as Chaos spear and control. While he originally wanted to destroy the earth in a revenge attempt he ended

up teaming up with Sonic to save it. He was presumed dead for a while until he returned, albeit with no memories, sometime later. He first appeared in _Sonic Adventure 2._

[7] Knuckles the Echidna: A big fisted and hard headed Echidna who protects the Master emerald on is floating island, Knuckles was the last of his kind and alone most his life

until Eggman's Death Egg crashed onto his island. Having been tricked by the doctor into fighting Sonic (the first time of many) Knuckles normally has a rivalry towards the

Hedgehog, maybe due to having been stuck in one place while Sonic toured the world. While he may be gullible Knuckles has helped Sonic fight Eggman numerous times. He

first appeared in _Sonic the hedgehog 3._

[8] Naomi Nakashima: A student from Kisaragi academy who was trapped in the cursed school Heavenly host. Naomi is your average girl and was hanging with her friends

when they tried a charm out after school. They goofed and were sent to Heavenly Host where all but five of them died. She can never forget what she saw there or what she

did to her best friend Seiko, but she endured the nightmare and returned home. She first appeared in _Corpse Party._

[9] Seiko Shinohara: A carefree student from Kisaragi, Seiko was the best friend of Naomi until they were trapped in Heavenly Host. While Seiko tried her best to be upbeat, to

the point of saying random things to lighten the mood, she and Naomi eventually parted ways and Seiko died before they saw each other again. She first appeared in _Corpse _

_Party PSP._


	7. Chapter 7:Shangila

Chapter 7 resuming our Corpse Party from last chapter!

Satoshi: Herochan1313 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Corpse Party, just OC's and plot.

"So Herochan was right about this place being a whole mess of different versions then?" Sora asked the ghost when it had finished speaking. Once Sora woke up he found

himself with Herochan, Darkness and two new people in what looked like a school. One of the strangers introduced himself as Satoshi Mochida [1] he was dressed in a

student's uniform and said he was from a place called Kisaragi academy. The young middle school girl that was covering behind him was his little sister Yuka Mochida

[2].Herochan seemed to know the two but he was a bit jittery at being here and Darkness was attached to her boyfriend. "Indeed, I do not understand why your friend knew

of the nexuses but he is right. Thought five of you entered this living hell only three of you remained together unless you find a way to traverse the spaces. But that matters

not, you will all die here in some way, by starvation, betrayal, or even insanity. All who are trapped here will leave this world and experience the pain of your death for all time."

The ghost had been there when they all awoke and Sora, while surprised about the spirit, had decided to talk to it to learn more about this world. However the ghost's

negative outlook just fueled Sora's desire to find kairi and escape, something the ghost respected and told Sora to keep strong. "So, now that you'd lured me back to this hell

hole Sora, I take it you expect me to risk what little time we now have to find your girlfriend?" Herochan asked Sora who nodded. "I have to find my friends as well, so we

should stick together Herochan."Satoshi added as the group left the room. The halls of the school were just as bad as the classroom they had just left; with huge chunks of

floor missing, human skeletons littering the floors, and papers with less than ideal messages written on them. They were about a quarter way into the main hallway when little

Yuka told her brother to stop and held something out to Satoshi. It was a small bottle filled with cinnamon smelling beads; she gave it to her brother saying it was a charm that

would keep him safe. Satoshi tried to let her keep it but his sibling insisted so he pocketed the bottle and the group resumed. They had just passed a few rooms that had more

corpses when they felt a chill in the air by a gaping hole. They turned and right before their eyes another ghost appeared. This ghost was different that the blue flame they had

talked to earlier as it had a "body" of a little boy. They all stopped, Darkness stated to cry again, and were going to slowly walk by when the ghost looked Satoshi and the high

school student froze. Before he knew what he was doing Satoshi had started to walk towards the ghost: who was hovering over a hole. "I...Can't control my body." Satoshi

thought as he was forced to walk across a narrow floorboard towards the little boy. "Satoshi stop!" Sora cried as he tried to grab the boy, but Herochan stopped him and said.

"Don't! Get too close to that ghost and you'll be doing the same thing!" They continued to yell at Satoshi, who was now at the edge of the board, and just as Satoshi was

about to fall to his death the bottle of scented beads fell out of his pocket and caught the ghost's attention. The ghost picked up the bottle and began to sniff deeply, then after

a while he faded away. By this point Satoshi could control his limbs again and backed away slowly, and once he was back on solid ground his sister began to cry a bit. "That

was way too close for comfort guys. We need to keep our guard up." Herochan said once Satoshi made sure he was okay. They resumed exploring the abandoned rooms

finding nothing more than dead bodies and bloody notes. This went on for a while until Yuka said she needed to use the restroom and they all went up to the third floor

restrooms. Yuka was scared to go in alone so Darkness went along with her, but as soon as they went in the room Sora, Satoshi, and Herochan heard a very loud. "Bloody

hell!" and a stranger appeared. He certainly looked lost at Heavenly Host as he was a lanky middle aged man who looked more at home in the Australian outback then at a

haunted school. He had dirty blonde hair that was poorly combed under a stereotypical outback hat and he wore an ill fitting and dirty trench coat. He had a few bundles on his

back filled with god knows what and his blue eyes told a tale that was filled with adventure.[3]He noticed the three boys and with a sigh of relief said. "Great gobs it's good to

see you little mates! I was starting to think I was the only bloke round here!" His voice was deep yet he spoke calmly, so he wasn't insane, but upon further looking at

Herochan he placed a finger on his chin and said. "Hold on a tick…haven't I seen you before mate?" He reached into his coat pocket to pull out a grubby picture and then

exclaimed. "That's right! Your that brat king that's been messing with our plans!" The man then backed up ready to attack showing that he was with the Existed. "Damn it! I

don't have my powers in this world! We'll be screwed here if an Existed still has power!"Herochan thought and he attempted to shield Satoshi and Sora. "The name's Rugon

mates! Best remember that as the name of your killer!" The Existed said as his arm shifted into a tentacle… then it turned towards Rugon and slapped him in the nose. "Ouch!

Me sniffer!" The Existed cried as his arm returned to normal and he rubbed his nose. The guys snickered at this and the Existed reached for one of his bundles and drew a gun.

"Laugh while you can mates! Me powers might be on the fritz but you can't block a bullet!" He then tried to fire the gun but it just refused to fire. Rugon looked at them then

put the gun away and with a quick wave he said. "Later days mates!" Then hightailed it. Sora was about to run after him but Satoshi held him back and told his new friend.

"Leave him Sora! I don't know who he was but right now we need to find our friends above all else." As if on cue they heard the voice of Darkness call them from the bathroom

and they went in to see what was up.

When Auzuel awoke she found herself next to Riku and three strangers. Two of them appeared to be students, a girl and boy both high school students. The third was an older

woman who was their teacher. The girl had bright blue hair similar to Auzuel's but darker and wore a schoolgirl uniform from some place called Kisaragi academy and introduced

herself as Ayumi Shinozaki [4]. The boy was a blonde boy who wore a black jacket over a red shirt and had an air of coolness. He introduced himself as Yoshiki Kishinuma [5].

Their teacher was an older woman, in her late twenties at best, and was kind towards Auzuel and introduced herself as Yui Shishido [6]. By this point Riku was up and helping

his girlfriend why they were there to the other three. This must have been a touchy subject as Ayumi started to sob and shake muttering something about a charm and how it

was her fault. Yoshiki placed a gentle hand on his classmate's shoulder and told her. "We already told you Shinozaki, whatever brought us here wasn't your fault." "He's right

Shinozaki; you're not responsible in any way for this. Now I really should go and try to find the others…" added. "Excuse me, ? Are you saying there are others here besides us

and our friends?" Riku asked the teacher in concern. Ms. Yui nodded and explained. "A few seconds before we found you two in this room I heard one of my other students,

Naomi, crying out in the halls. I was going to investigate but then Shinozaki started to panic…: Auzuel nodded in understanding and placed a hand on Riku's as she told the

teacher. "We understand ! We can help Yoshiki watch over Ayumi while you're gone! It's the least we can do for someone who's been kind to us!" Ms. Yui smiled at the girl and

turned to leave when Ayumi started to beg her not to go. handed the girl a crystal she had found to calm her then left the classroom. "By the way Yoshiki, where are we

anyway?" Riku asked. "You won't believe it, but we're in the ruins of an old elementary school named Heavenly Host .At least that's what we saw printed on a paper we read

on the wall." The high school student answered. After a while hadn't returned and Ayumi was insisting on finding her. They all agreed and left a poorly written note on the

teacher's desk for Ms. Yui should she return. They searched the barren halls not finding much of anything. That is until Yoshiki got his jacket caught on something on a wall, and

the wall fell open to reveal a cluster of corpses. It was right there that Auzuel lost not only her calm but also her lunch.

"_It hurts… It…hurts."_ Kairi couldn't believe it, but right in front of her was an honest to goodness ghost crying out in pain. She was paralyzed with fear, as was Naomi and Seiko

but she took a risk by stepping closer. "Are you okay?" She asked the ghost while trying not to scream. Her two new friends looked at her in shock, and for a good reason: she

was talking to a ghost! "_Y-o-u want to… help me?"_ The ghost asked in a now normal voice. Kairi was still shivering but strangely she could tell that this spirit wasn't bad at all, it

was just in pain. "Yes, I'll try. Why are you in pain?" Kairi answered causing the ghost to pause. _"It's this accursed place. I was trapped here long ago like you are now. I… did _

_not last long and in this living hell whatever pain you felt as you died will be bounded to your soul for all eternity._" Kairi took this all in was going to help the ghost when Naomi

asked the spirit if it knew anything about who trapped them here. _"I do not know who the cause for our entrapment is but I do know that it matters not. All who are brought _

_here die in some way or another. Be lucky you three have each other for company."_ Naomi picked up on this and had to ask. "Wait! What about our friends? Aren't they here as

well?" The ghost thought on this before answering. "_I did sense a lot of fresh souls entering the nexuses at the same time. Perhaps your friends are here but alas you shall _

_never see them. This place is a cluster of closed spaces, and while your friends may be in this school, they are in a different version."_ This brought Naomi and Seiko's hopes up

but Kairi was still a bit depressed seeing as she didn't have any friends looking for her, As if it noticed this the ghost told Kairi. _"Do not fret kind one, I also sensed a number of_

_ strange souls similar to yours enter this school. You may not find them... but you can rest easy knowing you were not forgotten."_ Kairi smiled at this and thanked the ghost just

as it began to fade away. The three girls then got up and headed for the halls again and after a brief talk decided to find someplace to rest Naomi's ankle. They tried the girl's

restroom on the third floor but while Seiko went in to "apply medicine" on herself Naomi and Kairi heard a small girl crying for her brother: went back to the first floor and were

heading towards the entrance when they passed a hallway and Seiko stepped in something. She shrieked and stepped back and the three saw what she had stepped in:

Gore. All on the wall at this hall's end was a large amount of blood and what looked like human intestines. That was all Kairi could take she keeled in a nearby corner and

vomited, Naomi did the same and Seiko had to help her friends settle down. "God… What happened here?" Kairi finally said once the vomit stopped coming out. "I think it's

better if we don't think about it. Let's go." Naomi said as she led the two down the hall towards the infirmary. Seiko used a key that the ghost had left behind on its corpse to

open the door and they entered. It was a smaller room then the classrooms they had been in, and compared to those rooms it was the least damaged. The floors were still

missing in some places and everything was still dusty but it was still the cleanest room they'd been in so far. Naomi and Kairi plopped down on one of the beds in the corner

while Seiko searched the shelf in the room for something. She came back with a small piece of wood and tape and using them created a makeshift splint for Naomi's leg. "There

all done! Sorry I couldn't find some ice to help with it." Seiko chirped as she sat down on the bed. Naomi scooted up to the second bed all the way to the corner with Kairi and

Seiko following. "Hey Naomi, why are you all bunched up in the corner like that?" Seiko asked her friend. "I just like it." Was Naomi's response and the three girls began to

giggle. Seiko then started to drool and make a strange sound and Kairi, who was lying between the two friends, asked her what was up. "It's nothing much but whenever I see

Naomi's ass I just have to drool." Kairi couldn't believe what she just heard but Naomi just dismissed the comment as if she'd heard it before and the girls resumed their break.

"Say Naomi, you know what we should do if we find Satoshi here?" Seiko asked her friend. "What?" Naomi asked her friend as she turned to her. "Well you should confess your

love for him! You know that in a place like this you'll look 30% cuter!" Seiko answered with a giggle. Naomi blushed, Kairi assumed Satoshi was one of their friends, and didn't

answer so Seiko went to Kairi. "What about you Kairi? Is there anyone you like?" It was Kairi's turn to blush now as she stumbled with an answer. "Well I do have a boyfriend

who should be here…" This grabbed the other two's attention and Seiko asked. "Is he cute? What's his name? Come on spill it!" Kairi was embarrassed as she rarely prattled

on about her relationship with Sora but she answered anyway. "His name's Sora and he's the handsomest guy I know. He's the best boyfriend any girl can have, brave,

honest, caring, not to mention the fact that he's been taking me to all these amazing worlds. When we get back to our islands I really hope we can share a Paopu fruit

together…" The other two giggled at this and Naomi asked what Kairi meant about the Paopu. After Kairi explained about the magic fruit Seiko said. "That sounds so romantic

Kairi! If we get out here you should let Naomi try that with Satoshi!" Naomi started to playfully hit her friend but then all three girls heard a young girl's voice call out. "Big

brother!" From the halls. Another voice, that sounded very familiar to Kairi, followed with. "Herochan!" The girls sat up and Naomi said. "That sounded like Yuka again!" Kairi

then realized where she had heard the other voice from and added. "And that was my friend Darkness! We have to find them!" Naomi tried to get up but Seiko told her to stay

there and rest while she went to check out the halls. She told Kairi to stand guard then left the infirmary to search the halls. The two girls waited for a few minutes making small

talk but Naomi couldn't stay still and got off the bed to leave. But when she reached the door she found that it wouldn't open anymore. "It's just like the windows from the

classrooms, like a wall decoration." Naomi told Kairi as they tried to open the door. Both girls then felt a sudden chill in the room and turned around. A black mist was forming in

the middle of the room and whatever it was the girls didn't like the vibe it was emitting. They tried to open the door but while the door was back to normal it was now covered

in hair. The mist got closer to them and they began to panic they ran to the other side of the room to find something to open the door but the mist grabbed them. Its grip was

like nothing Kairi had felt before; it was as if someone was forcing the life out of her. She struggled to get away and saw a bottle of rubbing alcohol just as Naomi found a box

of matches. Using both items they managed to burn the hairs covering the door and escaped just as the mist reached for them again. Once outside in the safety of the hallway

both girls fell to their knees and for the second time that day they threw up.

Upon entering the girl's restroom Herochan saw why Darkness had called them in: The floor that was once under the bathroom stalls was no longer there. "Whoa, looks like

this place is a no go." Herochan said as he saw the damage. "Yuka, do you think you can hold it in until we find another bathroom?" Satoshi asked his sister. She nodded but

they could tell that may have been a tough order for the little girl to fill. Darkness noticed the look of worry on her king's face and asked him what was wrong. "When you guys

came in here we bumped into another Existed. He couldn't use his powers at all so we don't have to do anything about him… but I'm worried as to how he got in here."

Darkness gave him a peck on the check to calm him, and the group left to find another bathroom. Sora was lagging a bit thought, his mind cluttered with thoughts of Kairi. Yuka

noticed this and asked if there was something wrong. The little girl was smiling at him and Sora found it hard not to smile a little himself. "It's nothing Yuka; I'm just worried

about one of my friends." The middle school student offered a hand to Sora to help guide him to the others and told him. "It's okay oni-chan! We'll find your friend really soon!"

Sora smiled at the child's glee and accepted her hand as his "little sister" led her "big brother" to Satoshi and the others. The group didn't know what to do next exactly but as

they were walking an earthquake hit and they were forced to drop to the floor. After several minutes the intense shaking stopped and they had the strangest feeling that

something was different. Sure enough upon searching the school again they found a new door at the end of the first floor hallo leading to the second wing of the school. Once

they stepped through it they found a sight for sore eyes as they were outside the building. They stood on a bridge of sorts that connected the two wings of the school and

apart from the pouring rain they were glad to be outside away from all the blood. Pass a built-in fence was a dense forest that Satoshi suggested they go through. But both

Herochan and Sora vetoed this as they didn't want to abandon their friends, plus the forest didn't look safer then the school. After resting for a second they went further on to

the second wing entrance. No sooner had they stepped in the huge room that welcomed them to the second wing did they feel something in the air that made their heads feel

as if they were being split open. "Big brother! I don't like it here!' Yuka said to her brother as she held her head. They would have turned back if not for the fact that their

friends might have been there so they continued. However Darkness wasn't in the best shape in this strange atmosphere so they had to rush her back to the first wing

infirmary before anything happened. On the way they all heard a strange clicking followed by a flash, as if someone was using a camera, and one the wall just above the

infirmary was someone taking a picture of the gore splattered all over. He must have been another Kisaragi student because he wore a uniform similar to Satoshi's but black.

He had light violet hair, glasses and was using a cell phone to take pictures of the gore. [7]. "Morishige!" Satoshi cried bringing the new guy back to earth. The students

seemed to know each other and after Satoshi introduced Sora, Darkness, and Herochan he asked his classmate if he had seen anyone else. "I'm afraid not Mochida, I just woke

up a little while ago down this hall. I just stumbled over these female remains and had to see if it was real." While the gore was real Sora had no idea how this kid could tell

whoever it used to be was a girl. As if to answer Sora's question Morishige pointed to the middle of the gore, somehow not being sickened by it like the others, and pointed out

that some of the flesh mixed in was breast meat (how on earth he knew that Sora didn't want to know.). "That reminds me Mochida, have you seen Suzomoto around here? I

have to find her fast." Morishige asked. Satoshi admitted they hadn't seen this girl and with a promise to meet up in class 1-A later. Once Morishige had left Darkness started to

have breathing problems so they all entered the infirmary and laid her on the bed. After a while she was sleeping soundly and the others decided to take a nap as well to

regain their strength.

Auzuel had to get Riku out of there fast. Once the four of them stumbled on the rotting skeletons, some of which had huge holes in their skulls, Ayumi had trouble breathing and

Riku started to babble under his breath. Yoshiki and Auzuel managed to drag them away further down the hall and the two were now madly yelling random things at them.

Auzuel and Yoshiki made no sense of it because as soon as their friends stopped yelling they were back to normal not remembering what they had just did. Ayumi however was

still insisting on finding Ms. Yui, So much that she seemed to be obsessed on it, and they resumed searching. As they explored the first floor halls Auzuel sensed something was

wrong with Riku and pulled him away to talk to him. "Riku are you okay? You haven't said one word since we started searching." Auzuel asked her boyfriend. Riku shrugged her

off and said. "I'm fine Zu… it's just ever since we got here I can feel him again." She didn't need to ask to know who he was talking about: Xehanort's heartless. "But… King

Mickey told you that your darkness is your own! And I doubt that Darkness is in the mood to be messing with your heart right now." She told him. He frowned and hugged her,

surprising her a bit. "I know Zu, but I can sense it in my heart. I think I'll be okay so long as I'm with you." She smiled and kissed him on the check as she told him. "Of course! I

love you Riku, and I will protect you no matter what!" The couple stayed like this for a while then rejoined Ayumi and Yoshiki in the hunt. Near the infirmary they paused and

heard a female voice inside talking to someone. It must have been someone Ayumi and Yoshiki knew because the both of them cried. "Suzomoto!" And barged in. Inside the

room was possible the scariest thing Auzuel had ever seen: A female student was talking to two ghost in the form of children. Both ghosts were female but one of them was

missing her left eye, and the other was missing everything above her jaw line. It took all her strength for Auzuel not to vomit again but she didn't need to worry as Yoshiki told

the girl in the middle to get away from the ghost. "They won't hurt me Kishinuma-san! I've been talking to these poor souls for a while now after I read that newspaper article."

The girl, Suzomoto, said as she handed them said newspaper. She wore the same uniform that Ayumi was wearing but was a bit chubby and had light brown hair tied up in a

mini-bun. [8] The other four read the little article but it was short seeing as it was missing the ending and soaked in blood. "**NOTICE! This is an update on the current **

**kidnappings at Heavenly Host School! The four missing children were found trapped in the school's basement along with a confused teacher who is believed to be the **

**kidnapper. Three of the four children were killed however, by the use of the rusty scissors found on the teacher's person."** Auzuel couldn't stand anymore of this and tried

to force the girl away from the ghost but the two spirits revealed their true colors as they created a forced field around Suzomoto and started to levitate her away. Both Yoshiki

and Riku tried to force they way pass but were knocked away like flies. With nothing to do the group rushed outside the room to think. They had no idea how to free their friend

and were about to lose hope when a voice from the hallway ahead of them said. "If you cannot find a way to appease those ghosts, then your friend will be killed." They saw

that the source of this voice was another student, a girl in a bright red uniform that had pale blue hair, a pentagram hair band and red hair beads, and eyes that looked like

those of a dead fish that were staring at them pass her glasses. [9] Yoshiki and Riku stood up front ready to fight the girl and Yoshiki demanded to know who she was. The girl

simply stared at them, showing no emotion, as she answered. "My name is Naho Saenoki; I am a student of a Paulowina academy who died in these halls." The boys relaxed a

bit as Ayumi then exclaimed. "You're Naho-san! The author from the website I found the Sachiko charm on!" Naho nodded, still not showing much emotion, and said. "Yes, it's

surprising to find a fan here of all places, but as I said you need to find a way to appease the ghosts who have your friend." They asked her what she meant by that and she

explained that the only way to free Suzomoto was to calm the ghost by having the one that killed them admit their guilt. However seeing as these two ghosts had been killed

over twenty years ago it was unlikely that they could find the killer and get him to admit guilt. Still with nothing else to go on the four of them when to search the school hoping

the killer's soul was bound here as well. They said goodbye to Naho and went on their way, not noticing the author eyeing Riku and whispering. "His darkness…"

Ayumi had little hopes that they could find the killer in so short of time but she hoped she was wrong. The group's efforts paid off as they found a small doll's head and its body

hidden in the halls and when they put the doll together it said this. "I did not mean to kill them. I love children. Please forgive me, I am so sorry." Thinking that the doll belonged

to the killer they counted it as his guilt and quickly brought it back to Suzomoto's captors. Upon facing the ghost again Ayumi held up the doll and yelled. "Please! You have to

listen to this!" She made the doll talk again and once it repeated its message the ghost paused. Then the one who was missing her eye cried out. "MOMY!" and the two ghost

carried Suzomoto out of the room at breakneck speed. The group ran after her but were two late as they found the remains of poor Suzomoto on the wall, right where the gore

that the other groups had encountered was.

To be continued! Hope you weren't thinking of leavening this party so early! I do apologize if I missed something as I do not remember the events of Corpse Party 100%. Next

chapter the party gets more "Un-livelier" as the party struggles to keep alive and sane. Until then readers! Also I've decided to add something new to the plot of Naho as she

was possibly my favorite character from the game.

[1]Satoshi Mochida: A student from Kisaragi academy who was trapped in Heavenly host alongside his friends. Despite the fact that he was a real coward he was forced to be

brave in order to stay calm while protecting his younger sister Yuka. He first appeared in _Corpse Party._

[2]Yuka Mochida: Satoshi's younger sister, she was bringing her brother his umbrella on the day she was trapped with him in Heavenly Host. While she was scared of the

school she made a promise to her brother to not cry, although that was the least of her problems. She first appeared in_ Corpse Party._

[3] Rugon: An Existed solider who somehow entered Heavenly host, although like Herochan and the others his powers cannot be used. He appears too been quite dirty and

had a few strangle bundles on him, so it's a mystery what his powers were.

[4] Ayumi Shinozaki: The class president of the Kisaragi class, Ayumi is known for having a love for occult things and as such she may have been responsible for the Heavenly

Host incident. She also had moments where she would start yelling nonsense at her friend Yoshiki, seemingly channeling the pain from the corpses around her. She first

appeared in _Corpse Party._

[5]Yoshiki Kishinuma: A smooth looking "cool kid" from Kisaragi, Yoshiki may look like a punk but his heart is pure as anyone else's. While trapped in Heavenly Host he was with

Ayumi and vowed to protect her at all cost since he owes her a great debt for helping him stay in school. As such he values the friendship of Ayumi a lot, to the point that he

might harbor a crush for her, but when she started going crazy at Heavenly Host he kind of lost it to. He first appeared in Corpse Party PSP.

[6] Yui Shishido: The English teacher at Kisaragi who was trapped at Heavenly Host alongside her students. She treats her students as a mother would her children and cared

deeply for them, to the point of sacrificing her life for Ayumi. She first appeared in _Corpse Party PSP._

[7] Sakutaro Morishige: A normally quiet student from Kisaragi, Morishige turned mad after realizing that he had dug through the innards of his classmate Mayu Suzomoto while

he was looking for her. He had started to take pictures of the corpse to stay sane and when he gazed at the picture of Mayu's remains he heard her voice and was driven

insane to the point that he took his life. He first appeared in _Corpse Party PSP._

[8] Mayu Suzomoto: A cheery girl from Kisaragi academy who was trapped in Heavenly Host. It was her last day at Kisaragi the day she and her friends were trapped in the

haunted halls of the school when she encountered two of the children ghost bound to the school and was killed. She may have had feelings for her fellow classmate Morishige

but in the end she was the one who drove him insane, or at least her voice. She first appeared in _Corpse Party PSP._

[9] Naho Saenoki: An online author who knew of the way in and out of Heavenly Host, she came to the school looking for someone very close to her and died. Strangely enough

unlike everyone else who died at the school she retained her body. She acted as a guide for the Kisaragi students but was found out to be the cause of them being trapped in

the first place. She first appeared in_ Corpse Party PSP_


	8. Chapter 8:Breaking veins and hearts

chapter 8 this party won't stop until everybody drops dead… oh right my bad.

Disclaimer distract them!

Naho: Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom Hearts, the song used, or Corpse Party, just plot and OC's.

Ms. Yui hated to leave Ayumi and Yoshiki alone, and those nice kids Riku and Auzuel as well; seeing as Ayumi was acting hysterical. But if another one of her students was in

here as well she had to find them. She barely walked a few steps from class 1-A when she saw the shadow of a child enter the next classroom ahead of her. "That must have

been Naomi, or if not perhaps it was one of the other students." Ms. Yui thought as she followed the shadow. She entered the classroom that the shadow had entered and

looked around, and apart from maybe a few more desks it looked the same as the other room. "Hello? Naomi are you in here?' She called out. She didn't hear anyone answer

so she advanced further to the front of the class room and found another flame ghost by the teacher's desk. She jumped back startled but when the ghost didn't do anything

she calmed down a bit and asked it if it had seen any of her students. "I have not seen any others Sensei, and you won't be seeing them either." The ghost answered

remaining calm as it said this. "And what does that mean? I have to find my students so if you haven't seen them then please move aside!" told the ghost this but the second

she did it exploded in rage and turned from a blue flame into a red one. "Move aside? You are in no position to tell me what to do!" Ms. Yui, realizing that she'd angered the

spirit, tried to run but she was pinned to the ground by a nearby bookshelf by the ghost. It fell on her back hard, and it felt like something else was on top of it trying to crush

her. She was in pure pain and it felt as if something was stabbing her. "You don't care about these students! All you care about is yourself! You know if they die that you'll be

held responsible!" The enraged ghost hissed as it willed the bookshelf to crush her more and more. Blood had already started to form under Ms. Yui, apparently there was

something sharp in the shelf that was now lodged in her back, and she was crying out in pain. "You're just like the others! Only caring for yourself! Maybe I should kill your

precious students now to save them time!" This treat from the remnant pushed Ms. Yui to the edge and ignoring the massive amount of pain she was in she screamed. "Don't

you even touch a hair on their heads!" The ghost responded to this by forcing the bookshelf to crush her faster as it hissed. "Stubborn Bitch! This would all be over if you

stopped playing sensei and just admit that you don't care! I'll let you go if you tell me to, just admit that you value your life over theirs!" Ms. Yui was in unimaginable pain, but

she couldn't sell her students just to live. She struggled a bit then looked the ghost in the "face" and said. "Please…. Save… "The ghost started to ease up and it said in a cold

voice. " I knew it your just like-"It was interrupted by Ms. Yui yelling. "SAVE THEM!" The ghost paused for a moment then lashed out again crushing the teacher more. "You're

not even their mother and yet you'd die for them? What teacher would do such a thing? You're going to die because of them!" This was all could take; she had lost a lot of

blood and was on the verge of passing out but with the last of her strength she sent a silent plea to her students. "Please…you guys. Don't die…." And with that Ms. Yui fainted

losing all she had to ensure the safety of her students.

While Sora, Satoshi, and Yuka were sleeping Herochan was standing guard just in case something happened. He heard someone stirring but didn't bother with it for now,

because the person who was now awake was walking towards him. "You should get some rest Herochan; we may not be so luck this time." Darkness said as she leaned on

her king. He placed an arm over her shoulders and answered. "I'm fine D, if anyone needs rest it's you." His queen pouted then she grabbed his cheeks and twisted them

about as she said. "I'm more than willing to kill something Herochan! Let's not forget who I am okay?" He nodded and she giggled at him before turning serious and whispering

softly in his ear. "Herochan… I'm so scared. Can you… please sing me a song?" He looked surprised at her question and looked at the others before Darkness continued. "It's

okay they won't wake up. Besides that heavenly voice of yours would lull people to sleep rather than wake them." He thought about this then quickly said. "Okay one song

that's it, you know I hate using my voice for this! Any request?" She thought about this then whispered her answer as Herochan began to sing in a surprisingly angelic voice

"I see you before me, you see me before you. Never thought that I'd fall in love with you. _**Chocolate, Chocolate you make me feel. Chocolate, Chocolate, So sweet and **_

_**good. Chocolate, Chocolate, I want to eat forever."** _He sang this for a good few minutes as Darkness leaned on him, when he finished sing she kissed him deeply. They

embraced for a while and everything was at peace, but the others started to wake so the two separated for a bit with Darkness telling her king. "I'll be expecting another taste

test later on my king." She gave him a wink as Sora asked. "What was that about? And were you just singing?" Almost instantly Herochan had the keyblade master in a

headlock and was saying. "I wasn't singing you numbskull! It must have been the ghost! Now let's go!" Once everyone was awake they decided to explore the second wing

again, and once they entered the building the head splitting sensation once again welcomed them. The second wing was much bigger room wise but like the first wing all they

really found was dead bodies and morbid notes. They did stumble upon another student bathroom but just like the other ones the stalls could not be reached. Poor Yuka was

still holding it in but they thought that maybe the teacher's bathrooms would be good. On the way to finding these rooms Sora was still thinking about Kairi when Herochan

started to hold his head in pain and they stopped to see what was wrong. Strangely enough Darkness was having the same problem and when Sora asked Herochan what

was wrong and he saw that the vampire's eyes were slowly turning black and his retinas were turning red. Apart from this the mask that Darkness granted him in the outside

worlds started to materialize and he kept muttering the word. "Kill." After a while it all just stopped and the mask and black eyes vanished without a trace and Herochan and

Darkness were back to normal. "Herochan are you okay? What was all that?" Sora asked once Herochan was able to talk again. "I don't know I just sensed some kind of malice

in another part of the school! I think one of our friends might be in danger." Without another word they continued to search the second wing and finally found another

bathroom. The guys stayed out while Yuka and Darkness went in, only to find yet another stall less bathroom. They went out to tell the guys but to the girl's shock the other

three were nowhere to be found. "Big brother?" Yuka cried out as they looked around. "Herochan this better not be a joke!" Darkness added when the three were still missing.

The two retraced their steps to find any trace of the guys but it was all for not. They did however hear a familiar clicking/flash combo by the staircase and they found Morishige

taking more corpse pictures. "Oh Mochida's little sister and the dark girl. What's wrong?" Morishige asked when he noticed the looks on their faces. "We lost Satoshi, Sora, And

Herochan. Have you seen them Morishige?" Darkness asked the student. "No I haven't, but you shouldn't be alone. We can look for them together if you like." He said this with

concern but for some reason Yuka and Darkness didn't like the look on the boys face and ran from him with Morishige in pursuit. They lost him back on the second floor and after

catching their breath Yuka started to cry. "Hey now, none of that. I'm still with you Yuka! I won't let anything bad happen to us… I hope." Darkness told the little girl as they

resumed their search. As they were passing a doorway they bumped into a young man and Yuka, thinking it was Satoshi, said. "Big brother! That was a mean prank to pull on

us!" Yuka then realized that the young man wasn't her brother. He was another non-Kisaragi student who wore a white shirt and tan pants, his jacket slung over his

shoulders. He had a mess of dark hair and a look of strength in his eyes as he looked at the two girls. [1] "Hmm? And who might you be?" Yuka froze and looked at the teen

before answering. "I'm Yuka Mochida, and this is my friend Darkness. We were separated from our friends and now we're lost." The teen eyed the two of them and laughed as

he introduced himself. "I see. I'm Kizumi ; I'm here looking for my little sister. Have you seen her?" Both girls shook their heads but Yuka seemed surprised that another young

girl was here. "You two seem a bit lost, why don't we team up to find the people we're looking for? This place plays tricks on those who wander alone." The two girls were

hesitant but ultimately agreed on this and followed Kizumi down the abandoned halls to find their friends.

Seiko found Naomi and Kairi in the corner by the infirmary violently puking and once they stopped she asked them what had happened. "We... We were attacked by this black…

thing! It nearly chocked the life out of us!" Kairi answered before a mad coughing fit seized her. "Where the hell were you at?" Naomi yelled at her best friend, causing the

other two girls to cringe. "I went to find Yuka! I heard you guys yelling but when I came back the door wasn't opening. I left to find something to pry it open and when I got

back here you guys are!" Seiko answered a little miffed by her friend's shouting. "We almost died Seiko! How could you just abandon us like that!" Seiko and Kairi gasped at

this and Naomi thought. "Wait, why did I say that? I know how Seiko feels about her mom abandoning her! I should apologize to her." Naomi then looked at her friend and

tried to apologize but the words would not leave her for some reason. Feeling upset Seiko told her best friend. "Fine! I see how it is! You two can go on together without me

for all I care!" Before either of the other girls could stop her Seiko ran off towards the second floor and Naomi started to cry. Kairi was going to cheer her up but a strange dark

mist, not the one that had just attacked them, surrounded Naomi and the girl's eyes glazed over as she started to mutter. "Seiko…" under her breath. Kairi waved a hand over

her friend's eyes cautiously but the second she did Naomi growled and pushed the girl aside saying. "What did you do to Seiko?" Kairi didn't understand why Naomi was acting

like this, but when she didn't answer Naomi picked up a piece of wood that was by her on the floor and wielded it like a sword. She lunged at Kairi and slashed at the girl

making a small cut on Kairi's check. Kairi jumped back in terror and asked Naomi. "Naomi what's wrong? Why are you attacking me?" Naomi didn't seem to hear her, her eyes

still glassy as if trapped in a spell; she instead pointed the wooden board at her and asked again. "What did yo do to Seiko?" Before Kairi could reply Naomi advanced towards

her again with the wood and slashed at Kairi, who barely managed to dodge. "What's wrong with her? It's like she's under something's control! I don't want to… but I have to

use the keyblade on a friend but looks like I have to!" Kairi thought as she tried to summon the keyblade. But it didn't appear and while kairi was distracted by this, the

possessed Naomi took the chance to slash at the girl again hitting and badly cutting her wrist. Kairi gasped in pain and held her now bleeding wrist with her free hand as Naomi

stood above her and asked. "What did you do to Seiko?" Kairi started to tear up and she yelled. "Please stop this! You just saw Seiko leave!" Apparently Naomi didn't recall this

and she raised the bloody piece of wood and was about to drop it down on Kairi. Kairi screamed and shut her eyes and just as Naomi was about to finish her off a warm light

shielded Kairi and pushed Naomi back. Kairi opened her eyes just as the light shield faded away and Naomi ran off after Seiko ignoring Kairi. "Wh-what was that?" Kairi

questioned as she watched the shield vanish and heal her wrist. "It is the power of light, dear princess. Never forget who you are…" A strange voice answered, seemingly from

nowhere. Kairi looked around for the source of the voice but found no one else in sight. Once she got up she followed Naomi, hoping that nothing would happen to Seiko before

she got there.

"This is… this is just messed up!" Riku cried after they all stopped freaking out at the remains of Suzomoto. He held Auzuel in his arms, partly to block her vision and partly to

support himself. While Riku, Auzuel, and Yoshiki were sickened by what had just happened none of them was as bad as Ayumi. The poor girl was on the floor crying and had

started to scream again. Yoshiki tried to cheer her up by saying. "Shinozaki… Please stop. This... Wasn't your fault." At this Ayumi faced him and looked ready to hit him as she

exclaimed. "Well then whose fault is it? You didn't use that doll on the ghost, did you? No! That was me!" She then got up in a huff and ran away from the wall and Auzuel

quickly followed her so as to calm her. No sooner had they left the two boys heard a familiar voice yelled. "Riku, duck!" The dark key wielder turned around to see a big… man

shaped thing behind him and Yoshiki with a huge hammer aimed at the teens. Riku barely had time to react, yet along warn Yoshiki, but some kind of black mist grabbed Riku

and dragged him to a dark lit hallway a bit away from where he was standing. Yoshiki wasn't so lucky and took the hit from the monster's hammer full force, being knocked out

and dragged away by the thing. Riku tried to help but the mist that held him just tightened its grip until he was in someone's arms. He turned and to his great shock he saw

Naho behind him with what he knew all too well as a lovesick look. Before he could get away Naho leaned in and pressed her lips upon Riku's. He was extremely shocked by

this and tried to push her away but the mist that had dragged him towards her appeared to be part of Naho and was forcing Riku to stay in place. She then placed her hands in

his hair and began to gently stroke him, causing him to wig out and struggle even more. She then depend the kiss and began to use her tongue to play with his tongue To

Riku's relief she then broke away for air, or rather to let him breathe seeing as she was dead, and once he caught his breath he asked her what the hell she was doing. She

giggled and began to twirl Riku's hair with one of her fingers as she asked. "What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy that?" He tried to bat her away but her black mist still held him in

place. "It's very simple Riku, I entered this place to find someone I care for very much, but it's been years since then. I still want to look for that person but then you… your

darkness just called me. I had to get you away from that Auzuel girl and make you mine. In fact, I don't care if I find Kibiki sensei anymore, all I need is you!" She then tried to

kiss him again but he was still struggling to get the mist off of him. She sighed and grabbed his hands and told him. "It's useless to resist me Riku; creatures of darkness cannot

find love save with other creatures of darkness. That vampire girl might claim to love you, but her heart can never be one with yours. Give in to me and our hearts can be one

for all time. "She then kissed him again, and of course he resisted as best he could, she then looked at him and said. " That wasn't so hard now was it? But… there is one little

problem. I'm going to have to take your life so we can both be dead!" She then raised a hand and part of the mist broke off and formed a spear of sorts. It aimed at Riku's

heart and with a giggle Naho told him just before she released it. "See you in a bit… my love."

Satoshi's head was in pain the second he awoke and found himself in the abandoned teacher's lounge. He looked around and saw Sora and Herochan next to him. Passed out.

He check to see if they were still alive and when he realized they were he woke them up. "Oh goddess, did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Herochan said

when he awoke, really upset that he'd get knocked out so easily. "Forget that for now Herochan, where are we?" Sora asked. The three found themselves in another empty

and destroyed room, but they did find a paper by a man named Kibiki who was researching the murder case of Heavenly Host. They learned from this that one of the four

abducted children, Sachiko Shinozaki, strangely was never harmed during the incident and soon vanished from the public eye. While none of the teens found this helpful it did

give them something to think about. It was then that they realized that Yuka and Darkness were gone and this put Satoshi and Herochan in a panic. Sora managed to calm

them and they tried to get out of the room but the door wouldn't budge, "You'll never get out that way. I swear you boys never cease to amaze me." A voice behind them said.

They found Naho behind them, she somehow getting in, and Herochan questioned what she meant. "Foolish king, you three are no longer in the nexus you were in before. Not

only are you trapped in this room, but you will never see your precious Darkness again." Herochan snapped and grabbed the girl by her collar and he growled. "How dare you

use my queen's name! Filth like you doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as me." Naho chuckled and somehow got out of Herochan's grip and replying. "You hold no

power for your title here, vampire. You are just another mouse caught in the trap, only this time I will ensure that your trap snaps back on your head." Herochan was about to

attack her but Satoshi interrupted by asking. "Please, can you help us get out of here? My friends are in danger and I need to find them!" Naho appeared amused by this and

decided to do so; however at the last second before the three were spirited away again she turned to Sora and said. "You'd best not look for Riku! I will ensure that he returns

to me!" Sora was surprised by this and was about to question her when he felt his eyes getting heavy and he fell asleep once more. Once the three were gone Naho sighed

and without looking behind her said. "You, Existed or whatever it is you are called. You had best stop trying to sneak up from behind me." Behind her Rugon was tip-toeing in

an attempt to sneak up on her. "Quite the set of ears you got there Sheila! But what makes you think I'm not kipper enough to destroy you?" Rugon asked. As if to answer him

she turned and summoned her black mist and used it to choke him. "Because "mate" I know full well that despite the fact that you entered this world with you powers they no

longer work. You are just like that so called king: a mouse that refuses to admit he's trapped!" Rugon tried to break free and with the last of his breath he choked out. "But

Sheila, I can help you nab that little mate you had your eyes on!" She released him and asked. "How do you know Riku escaped me?" Rugon grinned before answering. "Simple

Sheila, it's simple to traverse cross these nexus doo-hickeys and see what the other "mice" are squeaking about." Naho looked at him for a while then agreed with only one

thought in her head. "He will return to me, alive or dead."

"Hmm? What's wrong with you little Yuka?"Kizumi asked as he, Yuka, and Darkness wandered the halls. " I have to use the restroom." Yuka answered reminding Darkness that

the young girl was still holding it in. "Oh I see, well we'll have to find a bathroom now won't we?" Kizumi replied. They did find another restroom in the second floor of the

second wing that had been sealed shut until they had used a sharp piece of wood to cut it open. While Yuka and Darkness went in to see if it was any better than the others,

Kizumi stood outside. No more than a few seconds later he heard a male voice from the doorway shouting. Kizumi "!" And a young black haired student wearing the same

jacket as Kizumi ran in. The teen, named Kurosaki knew Kizumi and the two talked for a bit Kurosaki revealing that everyone else in their group was dead. Kizumi didn't answer

right away, then for no reason at all he drew a knife and stabbed Kurosaki in the gut. His friend questioned this and in a cold voice Kizumi answered. "It doesn't matter if you

die by me or this place. All that matters is that you die!" He then picked his friend up and tossed him down the floor boards to the floor below him. Yuka and Darkness then

reappeared just as Kurosaki fell to his death to the floor below. "That was fast, did you manage to go?" Kizumi asked, hiding the blood on his shirt. Yuka shook her head and

answered. "They're… all full." This puzzled Kizumi and he went into the bathroom to see what she meant. Inside all the stalls were dead bodies of teenage girls, all hung by a

rope. They quickly left the room and Yuka started to wonder if her brother was okay when something inside Kizumi's mind snapped and he said. " I am your older brother." This

seemed to scare Yuka, and rightly so, so she bowed to the teen and said. "Thank you, but we can go by ourselves from here!" Darkness noticed the look on Kizumi's face

before Yuka did and she managed to grab the younger girl and push her away just as Kizumi swung his fist. "What are you saying Yuka? You shouldn't go away from your

brother. We're designated to die here so why not stop running and let your brother end it all?" That did it, with a quick yell of "run!" Darkness grabbed Yuka's hand and led her

back to the first floor with a deranged Kizumi after them. They got a bit far but were stopped when they found Kurosaki, barely alive. Yuka tried to offer the badly bleeding boy

her hanky to help but he saw Kizumi behind them and spat out a warning. It proved to be too late as Kizumi descended on them and punched both girls at a wall. The

deranged boy would have killed them if not for Kurosaki who baited his former friend then used his remaining strength to tackle him. The two girls took this as the opportune

moment to run back to the second floor, but Kizumi was soon on their heels. As luck would have it thought, once the two made it to the second floor they saw a female ghost in

red telling them. "This way…this way." They were scared but at the moment they thought they were better off with a ghost then the crazed killer. They followed the ghost just

as Kizumi reached the second floor. But just as he saw the girls a familiar monster with a hammer found him ad with a flick of its wrist killed the boy with it's hammer then

dragged his lifeless body away. The girls were finally safe, they didn't know that their pursuer was forever gone, and they were about to thank the ghost in red by saying she

was far nicer than any of the other ghost. The ghost didn't seemed please with this and said. "Nice? Would you two bitches prefer I cut your tongues out?" This scared the girls

and the ghost in red advanced towards them with a look of murder in her eyes.

Kairi had been running after Naomi for a few hours now, keeping her distance so as not to be attacked again, but all her friend was doing was running around screaming for

Seiko. She found Seiko after a while, crying and saying something about her mother and to Kairi's shock Naomi jumped her friend like Seiko would have done to her friend and

began to nuzzle Seiko's neck. Kairi was about to run in and warn Seiko about Naomi's strange behavior, but she was being kept at bay by a barrier of some kind and had to

watch this scene unwind. "N-Naomi? What are you doing?" A startled Seiko asked, however Kairi could tell she was trying to hold back a moan. "Seiko… I'm sorry I was so mean

to you. I should have never tried to push your advances away." Seiko was still surprised and nervously asked. "What do you mean "advances?" I know that you like Mochida

Naomi and besides we're best-" Seiko was cut off and caught completely off guard when Naomi planted a kiss on her best friends lips[2] . Seiko's eyes then got very cloudy and

she began to sway a bit and followed Naomi to the bathrooms. Kairi slowly followed after them, now being able to, and was faking out at what she had just seen. Once the

other two girls entered the bathroom Naomi turned violent and acquired a rope from somewhere and began to hang Seiko, who had gained her senses and was fighting back.

Kairi tried to save Seiko but Naomi had gotten out and suddenly she was back to normal asking Kairi what was wrong. Kairi couldn't answer back, her mouth un-willing to open,

she instead pointed to the bathroom and Naomi entered it and found what "she" had just done. Despite their best efforts Seiko died in no time at all and Naomi fell to her

knees screaming and crying. "_How… how does she not know what she did? Was.. she being controlled by Darkness?"_ Kairi thought as she tried to help her friend up. However

her eyes started to get heavy and she saw three children, ghost really, appear in front of her and Naomi offering them a rusty pair of scissors and a rope…

For the third time that day Satoshi found himself waking up in an abandoned hallway with Sora and Herochan in tow. He woke them and they looked around not noticing any

difference in the hall they were in. However there was something… different in the air that they couldn't explain. However each of the boys had something on their mind:

Satoshi was worried about his sister and he now had a feeling that Naomi was near. Sora was still worried about Kairi but now he was also wondering what Naho meant when

she mentioned Riku. And Herochan was worried about his queen and fiddling with a blood soaked cassette tape he had found. They were going to go search for a TV to watch

the tape on when Satoshi and Sora suddenly felt that someone was near them so they rushed to the bathroom. Inside Sora saw something that he prayed he would never see

again. Kairi along with another girl, Naomi presumably, were trying to kill them. Naomi was attempting to hang herself and Kairi, Sora's beloved Kairi, was trying to swallow a

pair of scissors. "_Why is she doing this?"_ Was all that was running through his head as Sora sprang into action to stop Kairi before it was too late.

Nearing the party's end! Quite a doozy this time huh? Next time we're going on a tongue hunt and the world nears it end. Question is will Sora and Co. still be in tack?

[1] Kizumi: Another student trapped in Heavenly host, a real sick minded young man who has always had a cruel streak in his life. He claimed to be searching for a "little sister"

but that was a lie used on Yuka. He died while trying to be Yuka's "big brother" and never got the little sister he craved. He first appeared in Corpse Party.

] About this… In the game (the PSP version at least) they never explain how the possessed Naomi managed to lure Seiko to her death. However the scene itself is re-visited at

the end of the story, I just assumed that "Naomi" used Seiko's true feelings towards her to her advantage. Seiko does say and do a lot of questionable things in the game,as

you may have guessed, so it seems the most plausible answer.


	9. Chapter 9:Party's over, now get out!

chapter 9 the end of our party! Drive safely now, and… DEAR GODDESS DON'T STAB THAT!

Ayumi: Herochan1313 does not own KH, Corpse Party, or the summon used in this chapter. If he did then life would be sweet, also there's a few innuendos at the end of this

chapter but we're all big kids right?

Yoshiki awoke in a dimly lit room with the mother of all headaches and questioning where the hell he was. He looked around but found that he couldn't move all that well yet.

He tried to stand but just as he mustered the strength to do so he felt a chill in the air and the three children ghost that he had seen earlier appeared. He tensed up and tried

to slowly move away but the ghost wouldn't see of it, insisting on "playing" with him. "Leave me the hell alone you bastards!" Yoshiki cried as he finally managed to stand up.

The ghost giggled, well two of them did at least seeing as one was mostly head less, and Yoshiki heard someone breathing hard behind him and he turned to find the killer

monster that had knocked him out. It was grinning at him and raised its hammer, poised to strike him, and the young student would have been killed if someone hadn't

grabbed him and pull him out of the room. He was then in another hallway, not that far from where he had been separated by Shiozaki and the others, but when he turned to

see his rescuer he found himself alone. He found this odd but didn't question it, instead he ran off to find Ayumi and the others.

Ayumi wasn't in any better shape; she was still sobbing and going mad on the death of Suzomoto. Auzuel tried her best to calm the girl, but the vampire was worried about the

boys so she went to go find them. No sooner had she returned to the wall with Suzomoto's remains that she saw a trail of blood from someone being dragged away. She

would have followed it but just then she heard Riku yelling at someone from the shadows a little bit ahead. Auzuel followed the cries and found a horrifying sight: Naho had

Riku pinned to the floor with a spear aimed at his heart. Thinking fast Auzuel rushed at Naho and landed a blow across the dead girl's face. This startled Naho and she lessened

her grip on Riku, who was more than glad to see his girlfriend saving the day, and the two quickly ran away from the dead girl before she went ballistic and ran after them.

"Auzuel you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Riku cried as he ran after the blue haired vampire. She smiled a bit at his praise but kept a straight face as she replied.

"We can talk later Riku! What happened to Yoshiki?" "I don't know! Last I knew the killer's reanimated body knocked him out but Naho snatched me before I could do

anything." Riku answered as they checked to see if they lost Naho. When they didn't see her they stopped to catch their breath when they heard someone running towards

them and they saw Yoshiki arrive. "Riku! Auzuel! Thank god I found you! Where's Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked as a wave of pain washed over him. "She fine, well not really but

she's okay. But what about you Yoshiki , your head's bleeding!" Auzuel answered. Yoshiki insisted that he was fine and that they needed to find Ayumi then try to appease the

ghost again. The other two agreed and the trio found Ayumi a while later, still crying and muttering to herself. She grew concerned about Yoshiki head wound and started to

blame herself again, but he shrugged it off and convinced her to go back to find the killer's doll. They did find the doll but it was different now, instead of it's recorded message

it was shouting out some nonsense code about animals and steps. "Maybe it's a code to something the killer hid?" Riku guessed as they pocketed the doll. "Maybe, I think I

saw a poster with the same code in the second wing. Come on let's go!" Yoshiki answered as he led the way. Moments later they were searching the second wing using the

doll as a metal detector of sorts, as it would cry for no reason in a certain area, finally on the second floor by the end of the hall they found a loose floorboard. They pushed it

aside and found a small red pouch that was slightly warm and moist. Yoshiki held it like a bomb, not sure what was inside, but when he opened it and peered within he

screamed and tossed it down. The others looked in and saw what had made him yell: inside the bag was a severed tongue that was still warm and moving slightly. The girls

took this hard and vomited but the guys started swearing wondering why they found this. "Maybe… it belongs to one of the ghost? There's a name tag here next to... it." Ayumi

said, making their mission clear: Find the ghost's missing tongues and that should appease them. "That's easier said than done guys, we can find these things no problem. But

how do you suggest we return them?" Yoshiki asked. They pondered this before ultimately deciding that Ayumi, much to her dismay, would try to talk to the ghosts and return

their tongues. It was risky, but it was the only shot they had at returning home, so when they found the first tongue's owner, the boy ghost, Ayumi very timidly told him. "Here!

We found this, isn't it yours?" The ghost paused and peered inside the bag she offered; the second he did his tongue sprang to life and somehow reattached to him. He

became overjoyed and just before he faded in a warm light he told Ayumi. "_Thank you._" One ghost was done, but Ayumi was so shocked at the fact that she talked to a ghost

that the party had to wait a bit before continuing.

"Kairi stop this! What are you doing?" Sora cried as he pried the scissors from her hands. Whatever spell Kairi had been under broke the second she heard Sora's voice and she

blinked hard before she noticed him and trapped him in a hug. "Sora! You really came to save me!" She sobbed as he held her. As this was happening Satoshi and Herochan

managed to save Naomi, who was still depressed about Seiko. Satoshi tried his best to cheer her up, but it was no use and Naomi started to doubt her chance of living. "She's

just in shock Satoshi, leave her be and she should be fine." Herochan said as he helped get Seiko's body down. They didn't really have a plan for it but they couldn't just leave

it here. Satoshi was glad Naomi was safe but he was still worried about Yuka so the group headed to the second wing. However like Naho had told them they were in a new

Nexus ergo the second wing was gone now, causing Satoshi to panic. "Sora? Is he going to be okay?" Kairi asked as Herochan helped Satoshi off the ground. "I hope so Kai,

he lost his sister… not to mention Herochan lost Darkness." They needed to rest so they headed to the infirmary, Naomi and Kairi didn't want to but Herochan insisted they

were fine. Once inside Naomi and Satoshi started to talk about their home, and Sora filled Kairi on everything that had happened so far. "So, we can't get back to the ship yet?"

Kairi asked when he was done explaining. "Nope, we need to find everyone else first, and then appease the ghost in control. Then the world should temporary stabilize and we

can return." Herochan answered, in a bit of a sour mood. Sora knew he was worried about Darkness and that got him to ask the vampire a question. "Hey Herochan? How can

someone like you love someone who is the very thing you fight?" This angered Herochan a bit but he calmed down and began explaining. "It's… complicated Sora. You are right

about Darkness she is the embodiment of everything evil and wicked. But she's still the dark part of her original self's heart so I can't judge her harshly, besides just because

someone relies on darkness doesn't mean that they're evil. Take Riku for example, three years ago on your first quest he gave in to darkness but he still had an honest

motivation for it: to save Kairi. If I assume that everybody who uses dark-type powers is evil then I might as well be the evil one." Sora understood what Herochan was saying

and he had to agree, even when Riku was under the control of Xehanort's Heartless Sora knew that deep down the light was helping him fight it. The same could be said about

Darkness, she was everything evil in the universe but ultimately her feelings for Herochan kept the other ones in line. "Your right Herochan, I never thought about it like that.

But in that case what is better Light or Darkness?" Sora asked, the vampire king laughed at this one before he answered. "That's even more complicated! Personally I believe

that Darkness is more useful in combat but Light is more useful in life. The way I do it is my having the proper balance of both, a sort of perfect Unity if you will." They all dwelled

upon that before they fell asleep, all except for Satoshi and Herochan who sneaked out to see if the second wing had returned. When it hadn't they both broke down until the

other's found them and assured them that they'd be okay in due time.

"Here's another one! Question is which one of the ghosts does it belong to?" After Ayumi had calmed down the party resumed Tongue hunt 2012(as Herochan would later dub

it) and found the second one hidden under a pool in the outside of the school. They drained the pool, Yoshiki and Auzuel having to save the other two from drowning, and

found another bag at the pool's bottom. However seeing as the remaining two ghosts were both girls the name tag they found wasn't all that helpful. They found the last two

ghosts roaming the halls and Ayumi took a gamble and presented the new tongue to the head-less ghost. She seemed to have hit it right because the ghost "smiled" and

faded away in light. "Just one more left… wait a second." Yoshiki said as they neared the last tongue bag. He counted up the steps the doll said they needed to take and

gasped in horror when he realized where the last bag was: Right in the middle of Suzomoto's remains. "You're enjoying this aren't you bastard!" Yoshiki yelled at the doll, which

started to madly giggle, he tossed it aside and they all started to panic about what to do when someone approached them: Morishige! Yoshiki and Ayumi seemed happy to see

him … until they saw he had the last bag. "Oh Yoshiki-kun and class rep! I was hoping that was you I heard!" Morishige said, oblivious to the stares he was getting. "Morishige!

It's good to see you as well! Did… did you see any of the others?"Ayumi asked, trying hard not to notice the blood on his hands. He admitted he saw Satoshi and the others but

not in a long time, he turned to leave but not before offering the last bag and asking if they saw Suzomoto. They didn't have the heart to tell him he'd just dug into her remains

to get the bag, so instead they said that they hadn't. He left in disappointment, playing with his phone as he did, and no sooner had he left did they hear his mad cries from

above as he screamed and ran into something with glass, but they tried not to think about it. They returned to the hall but didn't find the last ghost; instead they found her in

the infirmary. Auzuel volunteered to present the last bag to the child and the ghost accepted it just as the others did. Once she could talk again the ghost smiled warmly and

said. "_Thank you for helping me. The three of us are now appeased; however this is far from over."_ Before they could question her the ground began to shake and an

earthquake knocked them out as they began to disappear once more.

Yoshiki awoke with another headache but this time when he looked around he rejoiced as it appeared that he, Riku, Ayumi, and Auzuel were out of heavenly Host. He roused

the others and started a mass cheer before checking the other rooms to see if anyone was there. He found no one but he was still overjoyed to be back home. His good mood

was ruined soon enough thought as the lower half of the classroom they were in began to dissolve in darkness and the last ghost returned. "What the hell do you want! We're

finally free so leave us alone!" Yoshiki yelled at6 the young ghost. Ayumi defended the ghost, having understanding her pain and asked politely why the ghost was back. "_To be _

_honest, you four did appease me and the others… but we are not the source of the school's power, just its servants. The one you really need to appease is the true killer: _

_Sachiko Shiozaki! She was the one who really killed us!"_ They found this hard to believe but the ghost touched Ayumi's head and the young girl saw the events of the murder.

She seemed to be in the mind of the young girl, she could see herself in the school's basement tied down with four other children. The original killer, the principal's mute son,

was above her with a pair of rusty scissors and had started to brutally stab the first two children for hours on end. "Ayumi" begged him to stop, but she had been blindfolded

before hand and could see nothing. Soon enough it was her turn and the blindfold was removed: to show the fourth children, Sachiko, giggling madly with a blood splattered

face. The girl then aimed the scissors at "Ayumi's" eye and began to stab it over and over again, while forcing the eye open at that. Soon enough Ayumi returned to her own

body, but was still reeling from the pain she felt from the vision. "She's right, we had the wrong killer!" She managed to say. The ghost offered them a choice: either return to

the school and truly appease it, or stay here and abandon their friends. With the exception of Yoshiki they all agreed to return, Yoshiki needed to be convinced, and they

entered the portal. The ghost warned them that the nexus were all haywire now so they had limited time to appease Sachiko she also handed them a marble stature saying it

was needed. They entered the school once more but it felt different, much more deadly and broken apart. "We should find the others first, they find a way to appease Sachiko."

Riku said as they began to search for the others. "We need to find Ms. Yui as well." Ayumi added, a little scared to be back in these halls. The search resumed but it was

uneventful until…

"Satoshi! What's happening?" Naomi asked as an earthquake awoke the group in the infirmary. "I don't know but… everything feels different." Satoshi responded as they

noticed the change in the school. Herochan began to madly laugh at this, scaring the others a bit, until he announced. "The Nexuses are toast! We're almost out of here… with

means my powers are back!" As if to prove his theory his black sword returned to him and he sensed darkness and Yuka were close and yelled. "Come on!" and ran to the

second wing. When they entered the second wing they found Yuka and Darkness completely unharmed [1] but under attack by Rugon, whose powers had also returned. Sora

attempted to use his newly returned keyblade, but Herochan pushed him aside and yelled at his queen. "Darkness! Our powers are back!" His queen was overjoyed at seeing

him but had a devilish grin at his words and clenched her fist, covering it and darkness and knocking Rugon aside like a toy. The Existed was surprised by this but he drew a

gun and a few old school bombs and began to fire randomly with a cry of. "Take some of this ya lobby mates!" Herochan easily deflected the bullets with his sword and Sora

froze the bombs with blizzard magic, and before Rugon could attack again, Darkness tossed her king a summon charm. The charm had a picture of a hat of sorts with fists and a

black and orange color pattern. Herochan focused on it and cried out. "Cerebella!" "_Time for the main attraction!"_ came the reply as a young girl in a strange circus style dress

appeared on the scene. She had light green hair, a… well figured body, and she wore a strange type of headgear that looked like a jester hat with two fisted ends.[2] She

wasted no time in starting the show by upper cutting Rugon with her hat's fists, then as he came back to the ground she caught him in a neck-breaking move she called.

"Diamond drop!" She then tossed Rugon skyward again only this time she followed him and grabbed him with her hat while she used her normal fists to beat him senseless.

She then threw him to the ground hard and followed him once more, and once he bounced up from the floor her hat's fists started to slam into him in a clock-like motion with

her "Diamond Dynamo!" technique. By this point Rugon was a bloody pulp and barely standing, but the foolish Existed attempted to shoot at the girl allowing her to use her hat

to counter the bullets by pointing them back at him. "Okay, time for the grand finale!" Cerebella cried as her limit drew to its end, use grabbed Rugon with her hat's fists and

began spinning around him like a top while she sang. "Round and round we go!" She then tossed the dizzy Rugon skyward yet again and as he fell towards her she stood on

her hands and used her feet to hold a sword as her hat lead Rugon straight into the sword[3]. Rugon fell again and was a complete mess now, barely able to stand he decided

enough was enough and vanished before he got served again. "_I expect a rave review!"_ Cerebella said as she removed her hat and bowed to Herochan, returning to her world

now that her part was done. "That was… flashy. So what now?" Herochan asked after he and Darkness reunited. "Hey look at that! Isn't that another tape?" Satoshi asked

pointed at the spot where Rugon was just standing. "So it is, you know if I have my powers back…" Herochan started to say before he snapped his fingers and a video camera

appeared out of nowhere and they watched the two tapes they had found. When they were done Herochan had a serious look on his face as he said. "We have to find the

others."

After mindlessly wandering the halls Ayumi's group found Satoshi and the others in the second wing, however the parties were still separated by the missing floors. Each group

was relieved to find each other, the deaths of Seiko, Suzomoto, and Morishige hanging heavy on them. They each showed their findings, Yoshiki giving Satoshi the marble

stature and Satoshi explaining that they knew how to get home. " We found these tapes from some guy named Kibiki , according to him if we appease Sachiko the use our doll

scraps again we can go home. " That was welcome news indeed but there were still some loose ends: Where was Ms. Yui, how can they appease Sachiko, and why was

Sachiko a killer? The groups split up to search once more, but Ayumi was troubled about something and Riku had the feeling Naho was near. He proved to be right as they

found a small storage room and inside was Naho. "Ah my friends, I knew you'd return. And Riku your darkness seems to have missed me!" Naho said as she noticed the group.

None of them said anything for a while, until Ayumi asked Naho. "Naho-san… you knew about the Sachiko curse's effects didn't you? You posted the spell wrong on purpose

didn't you?" This surprised Naho but she didn't deny the claim. " It's true, I did use the spell as means to give my sensei a few lab rats for his writings… but that fool was

trapped here as well and I died trying to find him. But how did you know that?" Naho questioned as she moved closer, to Riku most likely. Ayumi held up some papers, research

notes by Naho that they had found in the halls. She then asked Naho one last question: Did see remember the moment she died? This greatly puzzled Naho as she admitted

she recalled everything but that moment and couldn't remember it no matter what. "We know what you did! You were looking for Kibiki, your sensei and your loved one, but at

the last second you snapped and killed him as you died!" Ayumi cried, giving Naho a panic attack as the author began to scream in rage. The black mist that was part of her

exploded from her mouth and her body began to decompose. Just as she faded away for good some of the mist lingered by Riku and dropped something in his hands: a

summon charm with a pentagram on it. As much as he tried he could not get rid of it, so he pocketed it as Yoshiki found a red stature on a bookcase similar to the one he just

gave Satoshi. The group then went to the next room and found a cult like room with a huge pentagram on the floor. Yoshiki, Riku, and Auzuel went ahead past the room but

once they did the door closed behind them leaving Ayumi trapped inside. The girl began to panic but someone who entered the room told her to be strong, "Oh that's just

great! Now I'm hearing Ms. Yui!" Ayumi cried, not believe that Ms. Yui was behind her, bleeding badly and staggering. Once Ayumi did realize that her teacher really was there

the floor gave way and the two were falling, with Ayumi on Ms. Yui's back hanging on for dear life. Ms. Yui tried to climb back up but with only one good arm and Ayumi on her

back that was clearly impossible. "Ayumi… climb up quickly!" The kind hearted teacher gasped as she began to slip. Ayumi wouldn't have it but her teacher insisted that she do

as she was told and Ayumi climbed up fast. She would have helped Ms. Yui but the room began to crumble and her teacher begged her to leave while she could. The others

broke the door open and saw what was happening, Yoshiki dragging the un-willing Ayumi away at his teacher's request. They left just as the room was destroyed and Ms. Yui

along with it, Ayumi started to cry again and said. "It's all over! There's no reason to keep going!" This sickened Yoshiki and he snapped at the girl saying. "Shut up Shinozaki!

There's always a reason to live! You taught me that and I'll be dammed if I let you quit on me now!" She stopped crying but remained silent, Riku then pointed out that they

had to give the other's the red stature so they could finish this and they did just that.

The two statures turned out to be keys of some sort that helped Satoshi and the others enter the Nurse office, or rather Satoshi went in seeing as the others simply couldn't

bare stepping in. Once inside Satoshi finally found the reasoning behind Sachiko's killing: The nurse's dairy. By a stroke of luck it turns out that the nurse was Sachiko's mother

and more alarming was that both she and her daughter had been killed by the school's principle during a rape incident, twenty years prior to the murder. Somehow the nurse

remained consist as a ghost and grew lonely when the school was closed down, so somehow Sachiko managed to kill hundreds of children to keep her company. Over time

Sachiko forgot about her mother and simply killed for no reason, her mother grew worried but eventually lost her will and became another mindless ghost. Sachiko began killing

mindlessly after the insane principle cut her tongue from her corpse, to ensure she wouldn't "talk", so now Satoshi knew what to do: they had to find Sachiko's tongue and pray

that it calmed her. He returned to the others after narrowly avoiding the ghost of the nurse and they all rushed to the Principals' office. It was locked but seeing as Sora and

Kairi had their keyblades back that wasn't a problem. Inside the walls were littered with nonsense writings from the insane principal and in his desk they found their ticket out

of here: Sachiko's tongue. "Eww… what do we do now? " Kairi asked as they grabbed the tongue bag. " I can sense her in the basement… I can teleport everyone there now

but it won't take us all the way. They agreed on it and found themselves in a meat locker area, complete with the rotting remains of other people. They were about to run away

before they hot sick but the principal's son was coming so they hid under the blood soaked table. After a while the monster entered the room carrying something very

important: Seiko's body. Naomi started to yell but Satoshi urged her to be quite, but all was for not as she soon ran after the monster screaming for Seiko all the while. They

chased after her and ran into the others, the end was near but unless they found Naomi fast they couldn't leave. They stooped in the room right before the murder sight and

waited, not knowing that Naomi had lost the monster and instead found out that she was Seiko's killer. She felt her will fading at this and the black mist returned to devour her,

but a series of texts from Seiko encouraged Naomi and she felt a new light burning within her and soon found herself with the others. "Naomi? How did you get here?" A

startled Satoshi asked as he saw her appear. "Is she magic Oni chan? That must be how she poofed in here!" Yuka joked as the others noticed her sudden being there. "The

answer's simple guys: The light helped her get here, right Naomi?" Herochan said, to which the girl nodded. "Great we're all here then! The question is will this work?" Satoshi

asked as they entered the last room. "It better Mochida, this is our last hope." Yoshiki answered as they were welcomed by pitch black. A candle was then lit and the group

saw the body of Sachiko dressed in white, while her red clad ghost stood before them. _"Like lambs to the slaughter, you fools will die here as the countless others before you did!"_

Red Sachiko cried, freezing their limbs and advancing towards them. She settled on Yuka and began beating the girl, enraging Satoshi greatly. "Sachiko stops this! Is this what

your mother would want?" Satoshi bellowed momentary causing the ghost to pause. "_My… mother? "_ Sachiko questioned losing focus on her task at hand for a moment. "Yes

that's right! She never wanted this! Here we have something for you!" Sora said as he and the others could move again. They returned her tongue and also something they

found in the Nurse's office: a small stuffed cat. Sachiko accepted these and for a moment seemed like a child again, and then she began to scream and vanished instantly.

"Quickly! We got one shot at this! Use the spell and chant right this time!" Herochan cried as he dug for his paper scrap. They all did the same, forming a circle and began to

chant once more. After the last chant Sora was blinded by a bright light and he found himself back on the Gummi ship. He looked around and saw Herochan, Riku, Auzuel,

Darkness, and Kairi besides him. But Satoshi and the others were nowhere to be found. "Herochan! What happened to the others?" He asked in a panic. Herochan got up and

dusted himself off before calmly saying. "Don't worry kid, they're fine. We just got sent to our home. They returned to school and by tomorrow only they will recall those who

died there." Kairi took offense to that, saying that Seiko should have been remembered, but they noticed that Light and Vivian were there and happily welcomed them back.

"Are you okay my little Hero-hero? You've been gone for hours!" Light demanded as she hugged her king. He chuckled and answered. "We're fine Light, just tired. I think I'm

gonna crash for a while then we can head out to Mobius." They all agreed on this but Sora looked back at the _Copse Party_ book and silently wondered how Herochan survived

his first time in there. Just as he and Kairi were heading to their room Herochan called them back and tossed Kairi something as he said. "Here, I believe you wanted to read

this?" She looked at the notebook he was holding and gasped at the title: _Starry Skies_. "You mean it?" She asked as she grabbed the book from him. He chuckled and warmly

replied. "Sure, any author enjoys reviews on their masterpieces, but next time try asking okay?"She nodded and Herochan turned back to his room just as a very strange

looking Light grabbed him and dragged him into their room saying. "Get over here Herochan! Momma has her some cravings to satisfy!" And with that a very scarred Sora and

Kairi entered their room and attempted to get some sleep after hearing that, Kairi opened the notebook and began to read but something scribbled on the inside cover caught

her eye and she show it to Sora who laughed at the words: _This adventure written here is the story of the great king Herochan and his new friends; the keyblade masters _

_Sora, Kairi, and Riku._

Zealth was in a good mood that day until her least favorite person in Darkness entered her_ ch_ambers. "What do you want Savage girl? You all done being Plasma's whipping

dog?" Braylia sneered at Zealth but kept her eyes on her mission and told Zealth. "That is why I'm here Puppet freak! Lady Plasma has found out that our foes are entering

Mobius! She wants you to release Metalloid Zealth on them," Zealth paled at these words and argued by saying. "No way! Plasma knows as well as I do that I can't control

Metal Zealth! Last time I thought I fixed her she still went haywire and nearly destroyed everything!" Braylia chuckled at this and wandered Zealth's chamber until she found

the lab area. " That might be true Puppet maker, but if you recall the only thing wrong with her is that her memory unit was corrupted and she thought she was the real you.

Even if that happens while on Mobius that's all we need to kill the vampire king…unless you wanted him to live?" Zealth was really pissed off now, true she never really wanted

to hurt Herochan but even if she did Metalloid Zealth was just too dangerous. "That's not why! Her powers far exceed any one of your Existed capabilities! If she goes haywire

again she won't stop at Herochan, she'll go after you fools too!" Zealth retorted. Braylia sighed and said. " I don't your little tinker toy is that powerful! Just follow orders and

unleashed it now! " Zealth just didn't like this but she had no say in this matter, so she went to a hidden door and slowly opened it to reveal herself, or rather a metallic version

of herself. It looked extremely similar to her but it's skin was like a liquid metal alloy and the clothes it was wearing were similar to Zealth's but more exquisite[4] . The robot

opened it's eyes and a scanner shot out of them and the metal Zealth said in the real one's voice. " **Scanning concluded. Power level at 100%, memory restoration at 77%. **

**Awaiting orders from creator.**" Braylia had to admit the thing was kind of creepy, sounding just like Zealth save for the robotic overtones, but if it job got done she supposed it

was fine. " Metalloid Zealth! Your mission is simple, go to Mobius and destroy Herochan and his party!" Zealth ordered, albeit hesitant, and a small barely visible shock traveled

troughs the robot's body and a slight smile appeared on it's lips the second it heard Herochan's name. It reached to a cabinet on a nearby desk and grabbed a lollipop and bit

on it as she said. "** understood creator, I will go and destroy Herochan.**" It then giggled and opened a violet corridor of darkness and traveled to Mobius for it's "mission".

"I hope your right about being stronger, because now that Meatalloid Zealth is out there's no easy way to return her to offline mode." Zealth told Braylia as they watched Metal

Zealth disappear, " Not to worry puppet maker, my back up plan is working as we speak." Braylia said , fingering a jeweled feather that was starting to glow faintly embedded

in her hair.

Light may have been the embodiment of everything good in the universe but Herochan had to admit she was quite the demon in bed, as he was tired beyond human means.

He and Light had long been done " satisfying her cravings" and were drifting away to dreamland. However the second Herochan fell asleep the necklace that Light received in

Shibuya began to glow and Herochan's face grew a bit pained. Within his dream he found himself on a beach completely alone, watching the tide move in a dance like motion.

The sun was shining brightly and Herochan had a smile on his face, he walked to the water's edge and allowed it to wet his bare feet. " Playing in the water again hero-hero?

Well I guess you always had a strong connection to it." He froze at the sound of this voice and turned to see someone from his past: Xiolada . She looked just as beautiful as

the day he met her, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans but looking like the rose he always knew she was. " Xiolada? How are you... oh right I'm dreaming again." He said once

he realized he was asleep. She frowned at him and drew closer, he could see the sadness in her eyes and it tore him apart to see her like this even if it was a dream. " A

dream? How can you say that? I bet that Darkness girl forced you to say that didn't she?" Xiolada asked him as she looked at him. He was confused at this, normally when he

dreamed of his beloved flower she rarely said anything like this. " Well I am asleep right? Besides what's with the hate for D? She is a part of you after all." He answered as she

drew even closer to him, she was now in the water with him and embracing him in a hug. " Maybe... but it's a little sad that my king wouldn't tell when it's me and not a dream."

He was even more confused and began to get a bit nervous when she suddenly pressed her lips on his and she began devouring him as if she couldn't live without him. She

then forced him into the water and they both began making out savagely and ripping their clothes off as they grew more intense, and unknown to Herochan a group of vines

started to grow from "Xiolada's" back and advance towards him slowly...

"HEROCHAN! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Herochan was woken in a start from his dream by Darkness, and he found himself tired for some reason. He looked at his queen confused for a

second until he saw what she was staring at: A vine was slowly growing from his left arm. He shook the fatigue away and assure her that he was fine and tried yanking the

vine and found it easily removable. Question was how the hell did it get there in the first place? " Don't worry about it Darkness! Let's just get ready to land, I'm sure the

Hedgehog needs our help." He told his queens when they insisted on checking him in the medic room. They obeyed him but Light had a strange look on her face and her sister

asked what was wrong. " I.. saw what he was dreaming about, didn't you?" Darkness shrugged and said. " Nope, I know we're connected to him but I was asleep until I felt

something... evil coming from him." Light grew more worried as she explained what she saw in the dream and raised the question. " Is are original form still tormenting him so

much that it's affecting his health?" Darkness assure her that wasn't it, and she followed her king to the landing point. They had finally arrived on Mobius but something was

off... they were in a complete white area with no color what so ever. There were a few landmarks like a huge hill area, a city, and a chemical plant of sorts. " Hey what happen

to all the color?" Sora asked as he looked around." I don't know but.. isn't that blue hedgehog over there Sonic?" Goofy asked as he pointed a little bit away to a passed out

Sonic. They helped him wake up and he explained what happened to his world: He and his friends were at his surprise birthday party when some kind of monster made of

darkness attacked and sucked everyone into this "White space." and he found all his friends trapped in a stature like sate. " Herochan, what's your take on this?" Sonic asked

as they all thought on this topic. " My best guess Blue? That thing is Eggman's latest ancient monster he found to use against you. I mean take a look at some of these areas

the gangs trapped in! I recognize some of them: Green hill zone, City escape, Rooftop run, they're all areas from our past team ups!" That made sense but how were they

going to free Sonic's friends? " How about we go into these zone things and beat them? Maybe that will work." Donald said , and they all agreed on that spiting up to take on

each zone. Sora, Herochan, and Sonic would take green Hill; Kairi and Riku Chemical plant, Donald and Goofy City escape, Mickey and Auzuel, Sky sanctuary , and Light and

Darkness would take on the mystery rival after that was all done. " Okay team, I'll enchant your shoes so you can run as fast as me and the Hedgehog! Just be careful,

Eggman's one tricky customer!" Herochan said prior to spiting up. They all nodded and headed off, Kairi making note that there seemed to be another Sonic following them, but

she didn't question it for now.

_A group of monitors appear and each having a letter that spells out Mobius, then a blue blur speeds past them breaking them apart and fading away._

All done, we finished party and started on the Mobius arc! When It was suggested that I add everyone's favorite hedgehog it took me a while to think on the story, but

ultimately I just had to go with a Generations story to add everyone running around like head-less chickens! But on a more serious note I do have plans for two upcoming

worlds after Mobius, one based on the summon from this chapter and the other suggested by an anonymous review for a Nintendo game world. No spoilers yet but review and

tell me if that sounds good, take note that the entire group will be separated into Boy/Girl parties for each world. Also I planed on reveling the first two of three special OC's

that I thought could have fit into KH , mostly in BBS if anything, so review dear readers REVIEW! Also if you're wondering about the lack of details in the heavenly host finale I

tried not to spoil to much about the ending just the basic info needed.

[1]About this: Yet again in the Corpse party game Yuka does get attacked by Sachiko but when you play as Satoshi later he just finds Yuka alone in the second wing with no

explanation on how she escaped. To be honest I did think it was a trick at first but nope, she just ran away I suppose.

[2] Cerebella: A young girl raised by the mafia of her world and turned into an iconic circus performer. Her headgear is something only she can use and it has earned her the

nickname " Diamond Dynamo" and famous status in her world. While she is a good girl her need for attention from her adoptive mob boss father has allowed her to be the

mafia's leg breaker. She is searching for something called a "skull heart" to win her fathers affection. She is set to appear in the upcoming game _Skull Girls_.

[3] Cerebella's " star of the show" limit.

[4] Metalloid( Metal) Zealth: A metal robotic version of Zealth created by the real one to be her equal in power, only the robot malfunctioned and assumed it was the real

Zealth. It's made of a near indestructible metal alloy called ' Puppeteer metal" and has nearly destroyed the universe when she goes haywire . She also has a weird obsession

for lollipops and Herochan.


	10. Chapter 10:They call him Sonics

Chapter 10 the speed has a need and hedgehogs love chili dogs! Disclaimer please!

Sonic: Herochan1313 doesn't own Kingdom hearts, the reference to a You tuber, or Sonic the hedgehog, if he did that would be no good!

**-Green Hill Zone Act 2-[1]**

Sora was amazed at the lush green hill that he found himself in, this "zone" earned the name Green hill for good reason. The place was a huge lush fill that was filled with

"Badniks" the robots created by the so-called genius Dr. Ivo " Eggman' Robotnik that were pretty hell bent on killing them. Sora was going to take care of them as he would any

other foe but Herochan and Sonic just rushed past him in mach 5 speed and "boosted" past all the robots. Sora tried to follow after them but he was still trying to get use to his

new super speed. He ended up running so fast that he ran past them and crashed into a spring spiraling into the air and falling to the ground fast. "Here kid, let an old pro

show you how it's done!" Sonic said when he and Herochan helped Sora back up, he then showed off his speed. The hedgehog boosted over several robots, dashed over two

loop de loops, and finally made his way up a trick ramp and sailed towards the hill area performing tricks all the way. Sora and Herochan watched this before saying in unison:

"#$%^## showoff!" They then rushed after him with minimal effort, well Herochan at least it took Sora a while to get used to the loops. "Sora, do me a favor and stick with the

RPG genre." Herochan said as he helped the keyweilder get past the second loop. Sora committed that to mind, not really understanding it, and soon they were back with Sonic

at the home strength. All they had to do was ride this series of rails into the green hill cave then a bit of boosting and they'd reach the "goal ring". It was easily said as the

second they hopped on the rails a huge robot fish started to chase them, its maw eating all the rails behind them. "Speed up!" Herochan cried as they began boosting, the fish

mere seconds away. At the last second the ride was over and the goal was in sight, Sora having taken care of the huge fish via strike raid, they rushed into it and prepared

to return to the white space when a female voice rang out. "My we're rather fast today huh boys? Pity I have to hit the brakes on this little power walk." They looked around

and found Braylia above them in a strange egg-shaped hover device. "I take it you're with the Existed?" Herochan asked as he drew his sword, the others reading themselves

as well. She bowed and introduced herself. "Right on the money "Sire". I am Braylia Natife, second in command of the Existed. "The trio looked at her and Sonic asked why she

was riding in Eggman's Eggmoblie. She chuckled and began playing with her hair as she answered. "It's not like that Mr. Hog, you see my powers allow me to manipulate the

evil of a world and force them to bend to my will. This machine just happens to be the most evil thing in this "Zone." She then pushed a button and a …disco ball fell from the

machine's bottom. Sonic and the others began laughing at this but that stop once Braylia undid the feather that was embedded in her hair and dropped it. The machine

began to transform and soon it grew metallic limbs and the feather had turned into a chieftain headdress and the disco ball turned into a spiked mace that the robot now

wielded. A male voice that was trying to imitate Eggman's, yet failing very comically, suddenly rang out: "THE EGG NATIVE!"[2] The voice then remained silent perplexing

everyone with its presents before the ably named Egg native spun it's mace around as it readied to attack. Sora tossed his keyblade at it with a thunder raid in an attempt to

stun it while Sonic began to homing attack it. Braylia focused the robot's attacks towards these two so much that she failed to notice Herochan flying towards her with his

sword and slashing the headdress. Once that was destroyed the robot reverted to the disco ball mobile and Sonic quickly homing attacked it to the sky with Braylia shouting.

"You're going to pay for this!" The trio hi-fived and Sora noted how easy that was, letting Herochan answer. "Duh Sora it was the first boss! Let 's pray the others are doing

just as good…" Moments later they returned to the white space to see all of Green Hill's color had returned and the two-tailed fox[3] that had been frozen was alive and well

again. "Thanks Sonic, you too Herochan." The fox replied. Sora was a bit confused as to why the fox had two tails, thus his nickname Tails, but they had other things to do first.

**Chemical plant zone-act 2- [4]**

"Kairi slow down! You're gonna ram into wall!" Riku yelled as he watched Kairi running ahead of him at mach 10 speeds. Once they found themselves in this Chemical plant they

saw how cruel Eggman could be. Not only was there tons of Badniks but the entire place was being added on to and a lot of pink water was being poured every which way.

Riku and Kairi had gotten used to their new speed which an enraged Kairi had used to blaze thought the plant and destroy everything in her path. "I'm not hitting any walls

Riku, I'm breaking them!" Kairi called back as she jumped over the strange blue chemical snake and smashed it apart with Destiny's embrace. He would have believed her if

they both didn't reach a steep cliff and she slipped onto a water slide of sorts and then sky-dived until she fell n the floor. "Okay my mistake, you'll hit a floor." Riku told her as

he landed gently next to her. She gave him an evil look as she got up and was about to tell him off when an alarm started to sound and a prerecorded voice said. "WARNING!

PLANT HAS RECEIVED MASSIVE DAMAGE! TOXIC WATER LEVELS RISING!" As if on cue the pink water that was around them began to rise and the two keyweilders began to

hi-tail it out of there when the plant started to explode. "Oh come on!" Kairi yelled as the water began to seep into her shoes. The goal ring was in sight now but the path was

gone and the water was knee deep now. "Up there!"Riku shouted, pointing at a convenient zip line above them. They grabbed and held on for dear life as the plant behind

them exploded and rocketed them straight at the goal. However someone was waiting for them, Sonic. Well it looked liked Sonic only he was... shorter, tubbier, and his eyes

were now black instead of green.[5] " Sonic? Is that you?" Kairi asked the hedgehog who couldn't answer for some reason. This other Sonic 's intro was put on hold as Braylia

made her encore and appeared in another egg mobile above them. "Existed! What are you doing here?" Riku said as he summoned his keyblade. Braylia bowed, eerily similar

to the bow similar to the ones Herochan often did whenever he introduced himself and explained her plans. "My reason for here is simple Riku, I am Braylia Natife and I am here

to channel the anger of this land to destroy you!" She dropped her feather again and the egg mobile she rode transformed into a snake like robot with tanks full of the toxic

water on its back. The Eggman impersonator returned and shouted the name: "THE EGG SERPENT!" Riku lunged at the robot and slashed at its head, but the snake simply

shrugged it off and swallowed the teen whole. "Riku!" Kairi cried as she watched her friend get eaten, she rushed the robot and fired a few holy spells but the robot's armor

bounced them off. The other sonic tried spin attacking it to help out but the snake knocked him aside and devoured Kairi. By now Riku had reappeared in one the toxic tanks,

strangely the so-called "toxic" water was normal water, but he still couldn't hold his breath that long. Kairi then appeared in another tank while the other Sonic must have been

swallowed as well because he was in the third tank. Braylia laughed at them and started to tell them. "That was far too easy! Now you fools will feel the wrath of the land you

walked upon so carelessly! Become lost in the darkness that you humans created by your so called evolution!" Riku could still hear her rants but his breath couldn't hold it and

he knew he was going to die here unless they broke free. _"I can't die…not yet! Sora… fought so hard to help us! I can't die without paying him back!"_ Riku thought as his breath

finally broke and water started to pour into his lungs. _"You don't want to die? Silly boy, who said you, would die?_" This way too familiar for comfort voice that Riku was hearing

made his flesh crawl as he felt something in his pocket began to burn. "_Well if you're so fixed on living I suppose I could save you. Just know that you'll owe me a kiss!"_ The voice

continued as the summon charm he was forced to accept from Heavenly Host floated out of his pocket and he found himself yelling out. "Naho!" The charm worked instantly and

the dead girl that had done so many horrid things to him materialized in front of him. She quickly turned to him and kissed him deeply, filling his lungs with air somehow, then

she snapped and all three water tanks busted with her black mist and the Egg serpent howled in pain. Braylia, Surprised that her robot was taking a beating, readied another

feather when Naho used a pitch black spear to destroy the feather the Egg serpent had. It reverted to the egg mobile and Riku used Way to dawn to send it flying at Braylia.

The Existed disappeared before the machine reached her, as did Naho who simply gave Riku a wink before she vanished. Kairi and the other Sonic were back to normal now, a

little wet but okay, and the two teens began to question who they had just fought. "Did you notice how she bowed just like Herochan when she introduced herself?" Riku

asked as the trio returned to the white space, the other Sonic deciding to accompany them. Kairi nodded and added. "Yeah and when we were trapped in the water she kept

messing with her hair like Herochan sometimes does!" They needed to have a serious talking to Herochan when they all met up. For now they noticed the color returning to

Chemical plant zone and the pink hedgehog that had been trapped was back to normal. She was as tall as Sonic but her spikes were slicked back and she carried a huge

rubber hammer. [6]

"Thank you for saving me strangers! And Sonic, you're looking younger everyday!" The pink hedgehog told the trio as they introduced themselves.

**Sky Sanctuary zone-act 2-[7]**

"Gosh this place sure is pretty!" King Mickey said as he and Auzuel started to notice the beauty of the Sky sanctuary. "It really is… King Mickey may I ask you something?"

Auzuel as she and the mouse rushed past a few Eggrobos. "You can ask me anything Auzuel, but please call me Mickey!" The mouse answered as he used his keyblade to

reflect a laser back at a Badnik. "Well… okay Mickey. It's about Riku, you know all about him right?" The vampire asked as she and Mickey used a teleported to avoid remaining

on the crumbling floors. "Sure! Me and Riku are pals! Why do you ask?" Auzuel started to shush up a bit before she managed to ask. "Do you know how I can help him get rid of

his darkness?" This made Mickey step on the breaks and he looked back at her and asked. "What?" She started to blush but explained herself. "Well…I love Riku a lot and I

can't stand to let him have a link to that sow Darkness! She has hundreds of ways to toy with a man's heart, and even more if his heart is filled with darkness." Mickey

understood perfectly but he knew what he had to say. "I'm sorry Auzuel, but Riku needs his darkness, if he lost it then all he's been trough would be wasted." She frowned but

understood; the two saw the goal ring ahead and passed it ready to return to the others. "Hold it!" A voice from above captured their attention and they saw Braylia with

another egg mobile hovering above them. "Existed scum! What do you want here?" Auzuel demanded as Braylia watched them get ready to fight. She bowed again, just like

Auzuel's king!, and introduced herself. "I am Braylia Natife, second in command of our group and the defender of the land you walk!" This confused Auzuel as she asked what

Braylia meant. "Simple little blood-drinker! My powers are a gift from the great goddess so that I can channel the anger, rage, and sadness of the lands that you destroy so

that they may fight back!" Auzuel was shocked at these words and pouted her spear at Braylia as she exclaimed. "You lie! Only we vampires can have ties to the goddess!"

Braylia chuckled at this and began playing with her hair as she replied. "Maybe so blood-drinker, but in my veins runs the blood of the two strongest vampires who exist! I may

have been born an Existed but my parents were of royal vampire blood!" If Auzuel was shocked before she was much worse now gasping at the bold claim from Braylia. The

Existed then removed her feather once again and the egg mobile transformed into… something familiar looking. It was Sonic or rather a robot version of him; it was slightly

taller and was made of what looked like blue iron. It had a scanner for eyes and a few other attachments [8]. This Mecha Sonic faced them and rushed them at once, firing

energy bullets at mach speed. The two heroes dodged the blast and slashed at the robot dozens of times but it refused to fall. Mickey then got an idea and shot a pearl

barrage at it while Auzuel jumped at it and destroyed the feather that was imbedded in its spikes. It reverted to the Egg mobile and Braylia swore as she was defeated again

but before she split Auzuel asked her. "Wait! Please tell me you were lying about your heritage!" Braylia sneered at her and vanished without an answer, not seeing Auzuel fall

to her knees and sob. Mickey when to her side and asked what was wrong and got quite the answer. "If... She's telling the truth then… she must be a daughter of my

King!"The two were soon backing at the White space, being thanked by the strange red anteater thing upon arrival, but they went to tell the others their news.

Herochan hadn't expended to be grilled once he helped restore green Hill but he was asked by Kairi right away. "Do you know the girl who attacked us?" Herochan shrugged

and answered. "You mean Braylia? Can't say that I do? Why do you ask?" "Because when she introduced herself she bowed just like you do!" The red head insisted as Auzuel

and Mickey joined them. "She is… correct Sire. I also regret to inform you that the girl in question claimed to have blood of royal vampires…" Herochan put the puzzle together

and told them outright. " I do not know this girl guys. " They wanted to trust him but Kairi noticed that his right eye twitched when he said that and she questioned him. "Really

Herochan? You're positive that you don't know this girl at all?" The vampire king started to back away a bit but remained strong. "Yep, I don't know her what so ever!" He

attempted to go onward but Riku and Sora stood in his way and demanded he tell the truth. "You guys really think I'm lying? Okay I might go on a bloody rampage every so

often but I assure you that I'm not lying." Auzuel now faced her king and looked him in the eyes and quietly asked. "Are you Sire?You don't know her?" He was breaking down

more but he still remained strong until someone tapped his shoulder and he noticed Vivian there for the first time, she was so quiet he often forgot she was there, and she had

written down. "Really Mr. Herochan?" That was the last straw; he finally broke down and screamed. "Alright! I admit it! She's my… my daughter!" They gasped at this and watch

him fall to his knees as he continued. "She's… the daughter of the leader of darkness Plasma! But her veins also hold my blood within them!" Sora looked at the vampire and

asked. "How is that possible?" Herochan didn't answer for a while but two familiar black and white mists appeared and his queens answered in his stead. "It's… complex Sora.

His first queen, Luna, gave her heart to darkness in order to become the first Existed. She was pregnant at the time and it took a while for us to find out… but Braylia is the

child she bared." Light said, gently helping her king rise to his feet. "Okay, so why didn't you guys tell us?" Riku demanded. Darkness glared at him but held her ground as she

snapped. "Do you tell us everything you do? This was our problem, not yours!" Everyone was silent for a while but Sora eventually said. "She's right, it doesn't matter if he told

us or not… Herochan is still our friend. We can trust him from here on. The all agreed on this and Herochan smiled his thanks before realizing something. "Uh guys? Where's

Donald and Goofy? "They all shrugged and went to City escape to find the two when they noticed the new Sonic. According to Tails, the fox from Green Hill, this white space

was a void in time, so this other Sonic was in fact a younger Sonic. Given that time travel hurts the brain they just accepted this news and gladly added Classic Sonic to the

team. Now all they needed to do was find Donald and Goofy…

**City Escape-act 2- [9]**

"Donald are you sure you can jump this?" The two Disney icons had been doing well so far, easily acing the skate boarding section of the level. But when the two made it to the

jumping part with a monstrous truck after them Donald found out that he couldn't jump very high. "I know I can jump higher ya big palooka!" The duck yelled at his friends as

the truck closed in. "I'm not saying you're lying Donald, but this isn't one of our dozens of platforming games created by low budget game companies to get a quick buck off the

Disney namesake." The mage just looked at his knight friends and said. "Goofy, I worry about you sometimes." Just as the truck closed in on them.

Sorry for the short chapter but it's all part of the plan! Lots of things said this chapter and a few good jokes as well. Coming up next chapter more speed, more jumping, and

more brutal murdering of Robots! Until next time dear readers!

[1] Green Hill zone: The very first zone that Sonic went to, it's lush environment and catchy music has made it the most iconic stage in the hedgehog's history. It showed us how a hedgehog could run in_ Sonic the Hedgehog._

[2] Okay this reference: For those who might not get this joke, there is a popular LPer on YouTube named ClementJ642 who is playing the sonic series. One of his running gags

is that whenever an Egg themed boss is shown he uses a stuffed Eggman doll and screams out the boss's name. I had to add it for this world for that reason only.

[3]Miles "Tails" Prowler: A two-tailed fox who follows Sonic on his adventures. The two are close friends and whenever Sonic had a mechanical problem he goes to Tails for help.

While not very strong Tails is a genesis who's the only other threat to Eggman. He first appeared in _Sonic the hedgehog 2._

[4] Chemical Plant zone: A stage from the second Sonic game that many fans remember for one reason: the water! It first helped us fear the drowning music in Sonic 2.

[5] Classic Sonic: A younger form of Sonic and some argue the only good Sonic that took on the adventures of his old games. Unlike his modern self Classic is a bit tubbier, has

black eyes, and can't talk. Despite this he still has his heroic heart that has helped him time and time again. This Sonic technically first appeared in_ Sonic 1._

[6] Amy rose: A pink hedgehog who is madly in love with Sonic, the feelings not shared, and always tries to force him to marry her. After he saved her from Eggman and metal

sonic she was smitten and always finding him by pure luck. Despite the fact that he runs from her Amy is always chasing Sonic with her Piko Piko hammer in hand. She first

appeared in _Sonic CD._

[7] Sky sanctuary: A stage that was quite a beautiful one from Sonic's last true Genesis game. It hails from the floating island and protected the way to the Death egg. It first

appeared in _Sonic 3._

[8] Mecha Sonic: A robotic version of Sonic that focused on power rather than speed, it helped Eggman steal the master emerald and even used the gems power to gain a

slight super form. It first appeared in _Sonic 3._

[9] City Escape: The intro stage from sonic adventure 2 this level rivals Green hill as Sonic's best remembered stage. Its catchy theme and epic visuals made a lasting impact on

sonic fans in_ Sonic Adventure 2_


	11. Chapter 11:going downhill like sonic

_Chapter 11 moving from the classic era to the adventure era... it's all downhill from here! Who's got the disclaimer?_

Metal Zealth: **Statement-Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom hearts , Pikmin, or Sonic the hedgehog, just plot and OC's.**

_And now let's a go! (The fans are gonna kill me for that one!)_

"Yo guys... is that a blue robot over there giving us the evil eye?" The party had planned to go straight to city escape and help out the Disney duo (or more likely Donald) from

dying horrible deaths but had been stopped by what looked like a smaller metal version of Sonic. It stood above them on a platform that was above the section near Chemical

plant and it did nothing but stare them down [1]. Classic Sonic looked ready to jump the metal Sonic when Sora held the younger hedgehog and he pointed at the robot and

said. "Hold on Classic! Something's not right!" They then heard a high pitched robotic female voice behind metal say. "**Affirmative key-user Sora. It is not Metal Sonic you **

**should fear." **Before their eyes the party saw Metal Sonic fall to its knees and saw Metalloid Zealth behind the robot with a neon lit scythe posed on her shoulder. Herochan

snarled, literally like a dog, and raised his sword as he said. "Metal Zealth! How on earth are you still alive? Last time I saw you I ripped you to pieces!" The metal Zealth felt a

surge of electricity flow through her and replied in a non-robotic voice. "Silly Herooooo! No matter what you do to this luscious body I'll always come back to prove that my

"creator" is not worthy to crave you!" The party readied themselves but Herochan crudely remarked. "You're not getting lucky this time metal monster! I'll rip you apart before

you try anything!" Metal Zealth started to giggle and her voice switched between a real and robotic voice as she pulled out a red emerald and told the party. "Oh really? Well

then **Vampire king, **what if I power up with **Chaos emerald number 001 **and **destroy**/save you? Then will you see how much I Love/**Hate** my little Hero-**Vampire king**?" Sora

didn't know just what the emerald was but judging from the looks Herochan and Sonic gave it he could tell it was important. "Where did you get that Chaos emerald freak?"

The hyperactive hedgehog attempted to homing attack the girl but the strange gem in her hands began to glow and a barrier of strange natural energy pushed the blue blur

back. The girl then absorbed the red gem, her skin merging with it as if made of clay, and she began to moan as more electric energy discharged from her body and she ran

back into a colorless zone; with Light and Darkness in pursuit. The others would have chased after them but seeing as Darkness and Light were on the job there wasn't much

need to go after the metal girl. They resumed going to City escape but Herochan had a feeling that his queens were in for one hell of a fight.

"Only you two are following? I hope that you don't think that you two can take me on!" Metal Zealth boasted as she flew overhead , her body now glowing red slightly from the

energy given to her by the chaos emerald , while Light and Darkness ran under her in a future like highway and with one voice the two told the robotic girl: "We're more than

enough to take you out!" The metal girl laughed, it sounded like a hybrid between a normal laugh and a robotic "ha ha ha", and she faced the girls before saying.

"Acknowledged then losers! **Entity of Light and Dankness encounter measures **go!" Her strange skin then melted and it began to shift into an entirely new body. When it was

done metal Zealth was much taller, easily towering over the two girls, and her arms had been replaced by strange cannon-type weapons each colored white or black. Her outfit

had also been remodeled to look more like a suit of armor complete with a helmet that held her scythe's blade like a knight's helmet held a feather. In sort the metallic girl was

in all out attack mode. To her surprise Darkness was grinning madly and her eyes held a look of pure happiness as they watched their foe transform. "Now that's better!

Herochan would have never forgiven me if we trashed you so easily! Doesn't this get your blood flowing sis?" Her sister was caught off guard at the question but answered in a

rather timid voice. "I guess… but do we really have to fight her? Can't we settle this without stabbing?" Apparently this wasn't the answer Darkness wanted and she rolled her

eyes as she retorted. "For the love of the Goddess sis, will you cut that hippie shit out already? The only way we're going to get out of here is if we rip this girl's heart out and

eat it as she watches in horror!" Upon that note the queen of Darkness jumped at Metal Zealth with a war cry and summoned a blood-drenched spear out of her hand (ouch!)

and aimed right at the robot's heart. It would have worked too but M.Z was faster and had aimed her white cannon at the screaming girl and softly said. **"Holy roulette**." The

cannon began to glow and in seconds fired six shots of pure light energy at Darkness. Normally the shots would have stung but not stopped Darkness in anyway, but seeing as

she was the embodiment of Darkness and the bullets were made of light…well it wasn't pretty. Once they hit their mark Darkness began screaming as she was assaulted by

burning light and she was forced down. Her sister quickly caught her before she landed on the ground, and she criticized her sibling with an "I told you so." Before healing her.

"Okay then smart ass, what do you suggest we do?" Darkness snapped as she cracked her knuckle bones loudly. Light studied her opponent, who was kind enough to wait on

them, before telling her sister. "Judging from those cannons… I think we need to work together to defeat her. And when I say "defeat" I do not mean kill, got it?" Her sister

mumbled some choice words under her breath but nodded as she summoned a mask similar to the one Herochan used, a skull like design but more feminine. Light did the

same, just with her teardrop symbols, and the two faced their foe and flew after her at breakneck speed. While their released states did enhance their speed and stamina M.Z

was still a smidge faster and was firing bullets left and right. The girls did their best to dodge them but every so often one would hit and they would lose momentum. "_**This is **_

_**going to take forever… unless we switch things up!" **_Light thought as she saw a Holy roulette aimed at her sister. Just as it reached Darkness her sibling pushed her aside

and took the attack herself. Just as Light had realized this holy roulette was completely harmless to her, so she was able to bounce it back and hit Metal Zealth straight in the

eye. The metallic menace growled in rage and aimed her black cannon at the embodiment of light and cried out. "**Dark roulette!" **firing a barrage of dark shots. Darkness took

quick notice of her sister's actions and quickly shielded her holier-than-thou sister and reflected the shots back at a very pissed . "_Huh so that didn't hurt… in hindsight I should _

_have figured that out_." Darkness said as she looked to the ground sheepishly. Her sister giggled and with a wave told her. "_**Well we both know you're not the sharpest tool **_

_**in the shed sis**_**!"**At this Darkness blushed and "politely" told her sister to shut up. They turned back to Metal Zealth, who by now was in a blind rage shooting bullets

everywhere. "_**Pity isn't it? Shall we end her misery?" **_Light said as she summoned her heavenly bow. "_For once I agree with you sis, let's make this nice and bloody!" _The two

then flew straight at the metal girl, flying gracefully over any bullets, and when they got close enough they began their limit break. Light aimed her bow high and shouted

"_**Heaven's strike!" **_as she shot a few dozen glowing arrows at the foe. Darkness interrupted the attack half way but grabbing the arrows with dark tendrils and forming a

make shift web as she cried. "_Temptress web!_" the web then spread all over M.Z's body and the arrows pierced her in a few places that shouldn't be stabbed. Darkness then

flew right above her prey and led the next strike with her "Suckling spears." Attack, summoning a dozen spears that pinned the robot to the ground. Light then signaled her

sister and the two clasped hands as they flew high above the pinned robot. They then placed their weapons below their feet, which combined into a surf board they landed on.

They then descended at an alarming rate, channeling both light and dark energy into their board. Just as they "surfed" into a panicking Metalloid Zealth they cried the name of

this finishing blow in one unified voice: "_**Unifying Splash down!" **_[2] The "water" then stuck Metal Zealth full force and she short out and reverted to her normal form, spitting

out the red emerald. **"01010101010101010101010 Error in coding. Activating emergency shutdown…." **The robot said as her eyes closed and she powered down for a

long nap. Darkness and Light landed gently on the ground in front of their defeated foe and high fived as they told each other. "Nice job Sis!" Darkness then picked up the

Chaos emerald and looked into it as if it was a mirror. "Well this is a nice bonus; maybe if I take this to Herochan then I'll get my very own "reward" when we return to the

ship!" Light snatched the jewel out of her hands as she said this and told her sister. "Who said you get the "reward" if anything you always get "rewarded" by Herochan." Her

sibling snatched the emerald back and argued. "But you had him last night! Some of us need to be "rewarded" constantly or we snap." The two girls then began taking the

emerald back and forth and argue over who got "rewarded" later. They almost forgot about metal Zealth but they figured the matter at hand was much more important than a

silly little robot.

"We meet again vampire king! You were lucky last time but now the wrath of the land will overtake you!" After finding Donald and Goofy in City escape the group had skated all

over the city and got past a very possessed truck when they met who else but Braylia. Sora was wondering how Herochan would react to her now that her origins were out of

the bag but he was the same as normal. "Blah, blah wrath of the land. Haven't you gotten your monologing down yet? I'm starting to question if you are my daughter or not!"

Herochan said, causing everyone else to turn silent. Braylia smirked at him and played with a hair feather as she calmly replied. "So sorry father but you see I wasn't taught on

how to "trash talk" as well as you." She then griped her feather and dropped it as she exclaimed. "And if you think I'll sit here waiting for you to kill me, then guess again!" now

it was time for Herochan to turn quiet as he heard what his daughter had just said. He was so confused he failed to noticed the new robot ( THE DEATH EGG ROBO VER 2 as the

random announcer declared it) as it sucker punched him and sent him a few miles back. He would have landed into a few buildings if he hadn't been caught by something… soft.

"Oh my little Herochan, whatever would you do without me?" Darkness purred as she lowered her king to the ground. He looked glad to see her, and her sister, and asked

what happened. "Metal girl got trashed, and then we went ahead and got five more emeralds!" Darkness cried as she held three glowing gems in her hands. "So who gets a

"Reward" for this huh?" They both asked, eyes sparkling a little too much for this topic. "You chichas help us take out my Existed daughter and you'll both get "rewarded"." They

beamed, creeping him out some, and went all kamikaze on the robot, destroying it in mere seconds. Braylia started to panic but just as she turned to run a claw from the

destroyed robot shot out and snatched the last chaos emerald from her. She tried to get it back but she got hit by Classic Sonic's "spin attack" and was forced to the ground.

Everyone aimed their weapons at her to keep her from trying anything, but the emerald was long gone. "Alright girl spill it!" Sonic said as Braylia slowly rose. "Where's the last

emerald?" She remained silent, glaring at Herochan all the while, but she did said one thing to her father. "Kill me." She said it so bluntly that everyone thought she had lost it

but Herochan calmly asked her. "Why do you think I'll kill you? I might be insane but even I won't kill my child." She looked at him, thinking he was bluffing, but when she

noticed his look of seriousness she started to mumble. "Why…did she lie?" And from that they all put it together. "Braylia, did someone tell you Herochan would kill you?" Kairi

asked, startling the Existed who nodded. "Who?" Riku questioned. "My…mother did. She told me that my father was a savage brute who never wanted anything to do with me.

She said he's kill me on the spot if he ever saw me." She answered prior to sobbing. Herochan motioned for everyone to back off and he placed a hand on Braylia's shoulders,

surprising her, and he calmly said. "It's okay honey… You're not gonna die anytime soon." She wiped her eyes and managed to say. "Why? Why are you so nice to the enemy?"

He looked at her as if she'd asked him why he preferred chocolate to vanilla and he answered. "You're my child first and enemy…maybe second. I may not like the thing that

was once your mother but family is family. "He then proceeded to hug her and after getting over her shock she hugged him back thinking. " _This is…nice."_

After Braylia had agreed that a team change was in order she whole heartedly agreed to join Sora and the others. She had explained more on the Existed and explained that

most likely had the last emerald. Her information was good and all, but to Herochan's dismay the girl would simply not let go of him. "Ah Princess Braylia? Were you going to let

go of your father anytime soon?" Auzuel asked, getting into the habit of addressing the girl by her royal title. Braylia simply shook her head, which tickled Herochan greatly, and

replied. "No way! He's wayyyyyyy too warm to let go!" They all laughed at this, well not Light and Darkness and they talked of plans. Thanks to Light and Darkness all of Sonic's

friends were free, but now they had to take care of Eggman. "If we can get the last emerald back then we can just go super on old egg-head!" Sonic suggested. At Sora's

asking they explained all about the emeralds, which each held unlimited energy. And when all seven were together they allowed someone to enter a "super form". "Okay so we

have a plan, question is how are we going to get the emerald?" Mickey asked. They all racked their brains on that one until Braylia said. "I have an idea!" They listened ready to

expect a long speech explaining a complex plan. "We'll just rush in there with no plan what so ever and prey that we win!" They all looked at the former second in command of

Darkness and they we all thinking the same thing. "How did she get so high a position?" Herochan however thought the "plan" was sound proof and they all realized where

Braylia got her "amazing planning skills" from. They then set off to face Eggman with no plan what so ever and a little prayer giving them hope.

"Eggman you creep! Give us the emerald!" Sonic cried once they found Eggman in control of the strange time eater monster." Silence you little rat! My new servant Time eater

will make up for all the past failures!" He did seem to be in control of the beast, unlike his last few ancient monsters, in fact Eggman wasn't the only one in control of the time

erasing monster. He had in fact use the creature's time traveling powers to kidnap his past self and now both doctors were controlling the beast. Both versions of Sonic along

with Sora and Herochan went straight for the beast but it flattened them in no time. On the plus side while they were busy being punching bags Braylia had managed to retreat

the last emerald and she tossed it to her father. He caught it just in time and the other six emeralds began to circle him and the others by him. Just as Sora could feel some

new kind of power growing within him he felt as if he wasn't himself anymore. He looked down and saw that the emeralds had indeed turned him into a super form, as well as

Herochan and both Sonics. The hedgehogs didn't change much, simply turning a golden color and their spikes were upright, but Sora and Herochan looked completely different.

Sora's hair was even spikier and now golden, mimicking something he saw on an anime once [3], and his drive outfit was just as golden with emerald like designs on his pants.

In his hands he held two keyblades both versions of the Ultima keyblade from his previous adventures. As for Herochan his hair wasn't gold but it was slightly spiky now, his

tattoos had transformed into a long wave-like designs that was shining and moved like a real wave would. Instead of his normal black sword he had two new ones: both

similar to his old one but white and violet. "All right guys time to scramble some eggmen super style!" Super Sonic cried as they all chased after the Time eater. The fight was

fairly easy, all the monster did was shoot at them and swipe its claws. The only hard part was that despite the super forms giving them more speed they just couldn't reach the

monster and attack. Sonic then got an idea and used his classic self as a missile and hit the monster dead on. Sora tried his luck and aimed both Ultima weapons at the beast

and cried. "Ultima light!" sends two beams of light at the monster. Herochan kept the heat on by clashing his two swords and using his. "Golden wave" attack to send waves of

light and darkness at the creature. "It's on its last legs! Let's end it!" Super Sora cried. All for super heroes formed a circle with Sora's keyblades and Herochan's swords outside

of the circle. The weapons shot golden beams at the Time eater and all four warriors flew straight at it and destroyed it in a second. A bright flash filled the area and all four

awoke to find themselves in a picnic area with all their friends waiting for them. Kairi tackled Sora in a tight hug as did Braylia for Herochan, and with Eggman defeated the

Heart of Unity revealed itself. It was another emerald but this one kept changing colors to several different colors, it hovered in the air for a bit then in landed in Braylia's hands.

"Well now, guess that means you really are on the team then!" Herochan told her, earning another attack hug from her. As she hugged him he swears he heard her mutter.

"The land is singing for me now."

"That sure was fun! Where to next fellas?" Goofy said when the party had returned to the ship. Herochan looked ready to answer the knight's question when they heard

Braylia cry out. They turned and saw the girl was looking at Vivian with a look of horror. "H-How on earth do you live like this?" She asked the girl as she grabbed her hair and

messed with it. Vivian didn't say anything, not that she would, so Braylia told her. "Girl this will not do! We need to give you a makeover from the land!" As she began to drag

the poor mute away they saw the look in Vivian's eyes that clearly said. "Help me!" Herochan chuckled a bit then returned to answering the question. "Well Goof, to be honest

we have two worlds we need to go to. So the guys and girls are going to have to split up." This confused them and Riku asked why. "It's simple; the guys will be going to a

dangerous and mostly UN-inhabitable world while the girls go to a new world that's quite nice." This upset everyone and Kairi wanted to know why she'd be on the easy world.

"Because Kairi, this world only allows females to enter it! My friend Cerebella hails from it and she'd be glad to help you guys." They all then diverged and left for their rooms

waiting to enter the two new worlds: The distant planet, and Kingdom of something was off when they started to head off, they heard someone in the shower. They found the

source of the noise to be in Herochan's room and what they found was the room they saw a barely clothed girl, wearing only a towel, that looked like Herochan. Her face was

just like his but more female and her hair was pass her shoulders. She also had similar tattoos to Herochan but in reverse placement, and she had the same un-easy air that he

did[4]. She turned and noticed the crowd and with a soft giggle she looked at Herochan and striked a pose as she said. "Well hello there me... what's wrong see something you

like?" All the guys started to drool at this, save for Herochan, and were smacked by their girlfriends as Herochan faced the girl and said. "Heroine chan! Why are you here?" The

girl giggled again and softly said. " You know I can't resist staying away from myself... not to mention you." Just as Sora was wripeing his mouth he got the info on who this girl

was. Basically she was a female version of Herochan from a dimension of all girls. In her home she's the queen of the Succubus and as such tends to flirt with anybody, even

herself if you counted Herochan as that. She even had her own versions of Light and Darkness, and right now she was forcing herself upon them and joined the quest.

_A giant leaf is shown, and a whole mess of creatures known as Pikmin crowed it to form the words "Distant planet" before being gobbled up by a frog like creature._

"Okay is there a reason we look like gnome astronauts? " Riku asked as the group found themselves on the surface of what normally would have been a lawn to them, but now

a forest. Sora, Riku and Herochan also had changed for this world; gaining puffer cheeks, pointy ears, beady little eyes and space suits with glowing antennas on top. "It's a

long story guys, but be on your guard. We've been shrunk so everything could kill us here!" Herochan answered, still a bit sore from the "rewards" he had given his queens.

Sora was worried thought, not about the endless dangers he could face here but about Kairi. Riku and Donald noticed this and they reminded him that the girls were okay, and

that Herochan's friends on that world would make sure of it. They had walked a few miles in this forest when they heard a strange whistle ahead of them. They ran ahead and

saw another gnome astronaut fighting a huge red frog creature with strange little carrot people [4]. The little man was tossing the carrot people at the frog and they clung on

to it and punched it, until it shook them off. They ran in to help him and with a quick slash the frog was dead. Herochan faced the little gnome and with a warm grin said.

"Olimar! Been a long time pal! What're doing back here?" The little gnome, Olimar happily explained. "It's another case of debt Herochan ! The second we got back to Hocakate

the president spent all the money I earned and now… we're in debt again. I don't suppose you and your friends could help me?" They agreed to help him find artifacts worth

money as they searched for sighs of the Existed. "We might be here for a while so let's get ready to fight innocent creatures to get money!" Herochan cried as they began to

search.

_Oh joy he's gotten them riled up again. So yes fans we've done with Mobius and entering the next two worlds: Distant planet and Canopy! So review and read dear readers… or Donald _

_get's forced to watch a nine hour Care bear marathon!_

[1] Metal Sonic: Eggman's greatest robot ever, Metal can easily reach mach 5 speeds and can scan and adapt powers he sees. He first appeared in _Sonic CD._

[2] Light and Darkness's "Embodiment chaos "limit

[3] Because Super Sonic totally isn't ripping off DBZ!

[4] Heroine chan:A female version of Herochan who loves to flirt with anything that 's also queen of the Succubus, not that she minds.

[5]Olimar: a space captain from the planet Hocakate, he first crashed onto the distant planet and used the Pikmin's help to survive. Now he's company's in debt again and he's

ready to dig up more useless junk to cash in/ he first appeared in _Pikmin_


	12. Chapter 12:Ladies and Gentlemen, Action!

_Chapter 12, mind your marks now people! Disclaimer action!_

Cerebella: Herochan1313 doesn't own Kingdom hearts or Skull girls, just plot and OCs. Also he apologizes in advance for a certain part later on in this chapter.

_A black and white movie reel appears and the words "Canopy Kingdom" show up before the reel starts to stop moving and fades away._

"I can't see anything so bad about this world, but then again knowing who Herochan summoned from here I shouldn't say that." Kairi said as they entered Canopy in a bustling

city known as New Meridian. The girls were feeling a bit odd without Herochan and the guys with them, but as Darkness insisted they had a few friends here that could help

them out." By the way Braylia, do you sense any Existed here?" Light asked the new team mate, startling the girl. She began to fiddle with her feathers again and couldn't look

Light in the eyes, since she was technically Braylia's stepmother, but answered. "Yes, I can sense a few Lackeys and two Full bloods somewhere within the world, but I can't

pin point them." Her terms confused the others so she explained to them more about the four classes of Existed. "First off there are the Lackeys, lower leveled minions who

cannot take human shape by themselves. They mostly are parasitic in shape and launch on to evil beings to take new forms. However they are rare, the body will only turn into

them if Heartless or Nobody is not an option." Kairi took this chance to interrupt her. "Like those Mosquito things we fought back at Radiant Garden?" Braylia nodded and

continued. "Next are the full bloods, like mom and Rugon. They are higher in power and can change into anything, but offer take a certain form that they think reflects their

personality. Their true forms are the third class and most often are something UN-pleasant to look at." As she explained this the group had been exploring a bit and noticed a

small movement in the shadows behind them. "So what's the last class?" Vivian wrote, in an attempt to pretend they didn't notice their follower. Vivian in question had been

quiet up to that point, more than normal, and that was likely because of her make over Braylia had given her. "Oh … it's the half-bloods like me. Half Existed or those overtaken

by Lackeys, although I'm the only one in the former. Shouldn't we have found father's friends by now?" Just as she asked this Darkness lunched at the person who had been

following them and exclaimed. "We just did!" She returned moments later with possibly the strangest looking person they had seen thus far. She was a tall middle aged cat

woman, who was wearing shredded clothes and her limbs seemed to be a bit… Lax. [1] "Hey I didn't steal the yarn this time! I'm purrfecty innocent!" The cat lady said as

Darkness dragged her into the light of the city. The strange lady then began to sniff Darkness and exclaimed. "Hey you smell like that one guy, Herochan. You guys know him?"

This surprised them but before they could answer a voice rang out. "Freeze!" They found another person behind them; a tall red haired woman dressed in business like clothes

an armed with an umbrella [2]. "Not five minutes here and already this world is already creeping me out." Kairi thought as the umbrella lady drew closer. At this time the cat

lady decided to book it, so she ripped off the arm Darkness was holding on to and ran off with it. This greatly scared the party but before they could figure out what happened

the other lady stepped up and told them. "You people, I assume you are the "Allies" that his majesty Herochan called me about?" They were filled with relief at her saying this

and Kairi spoke up. "Yes we're the allies; do you know Herochan as well?" The woman nodded and lowered her umbrella as she introduced herself. "I am Parasoul, princess of

the Canopy kingdom and leader of the Black Egrets military unit. I met your king some time ago and he helped me try and catch Ms. Fortune." "Ms. Fortune?" Auzuel asked.

"That criminal who just ran off, an UN-killable cat thief that I have been trailing for years now. But enough about that. You all should follow me so we may talk with the others."

Parasoul answered. She began to lead them out of New Meridian to her headquarters in Canopy castle when her umbrella started to talk. Whatever it said it was in a strange

language and it sounded upset. "Uh miss Parasoul? Did your umbrella just talk?" Braylia asked as they all stared at the thing. "Hm? Oh you mean Krieg? Yes he's a bit miffed

about something or another, but to be honest I can't understand him all that well." Parasoul replied as she stuck the living umbrella on her back, something it didn't seem to

like. "He's saying he's upset that you didn't introduce him sooner." Darkness said earning a look from the others as she added. "What? I can understand him." Soon they made

it to the headquarters of the Black Egrets and meet up with more strange people. The only one who they recognized right away was Cerebella, who crushed them all in a hug

with her hat Vice-Versa. Next to her was a thin teenager who wore a school outfit of sorts and had some … thing on top of her head. It was a living parasite of sorts and it

seemed to be yelling and cursing at the girl every few seconds. [3] Finally next to her was another odd ball, a strange looking girl who had a dress and top hat on, with metal

robotic body parts. She was humming something to herself as she poured herself some tea from a nearby kettle' only to eat the cup itself. [4] "This is Filia and Peacock, and I

believe you already know Cerebella." Parasoul said, saying Cerebella's name with a bit of venom, and introductions were made. "So you palookas need help finding something?

You after the Skull heart too?" Peacock asked them as she began cleaning her metal teeth with a toothpick. "Skull heart? What's that something that can make a man fall for

you?" Heroine chan asked. They mostly ignored her comment and Filia fielded the question. "The skull heart is an object that grants women their deepest desires, providing

there is no evil in their heart. If there is they transform into a killing machine known as the Skull girl." They took this in and Light asked. "So what you're saying is that we can't

let Darkness use it?" Her sister smacked her for this and the group decided to head out and find sighs of the Existed. Kairi however noticed that Filia was lagging a bit behind.

She slower her pace and asked a very surprised Filia what was wrong. "It's… nothing. I'm just worried about finding the Skull heart." "Why? Is your wish that important?" Kairi

asked. Filia nodded and explained her story; apparently the parasite on her head, Samson, had attached itself to her one day and when she awoke she had no memories.

"So… you're going to wish for your memories back?" Kairi asked. Samson chose this moment to add. "Yeah and she wants to get rid of me too, can you imagine?" His voice was

ruff and sounded like a middle aged man who'd been drinking for a long time, so yes she could imagine. " The heart can grant multiple wishes at once, what will you wish for?"

This caught the keyweilder off guard and Kairi thought about that. What could she wish for? She already had Sora, so she couldn't think of anything. She wondered what the

others would wish for when she felt a strange pair of arms grabbed her by the waist. She turned and saw Heroine chan behind her with a look of what she prayed wasn't lust.

"My little Princess, lost in thought?" Kairi began to grow really uncomfortable as she asked Heroine chan what she was doing. "Isn't it obvious? I was wondering how warm you

were. If you want I could answer your question on how my lips taste-"That was as far as the Succubus got as Filia used Samson to grab the girl off her new friends and tossed

her overhead. "What was that about?" Kairi asked as the others stopped moving to see what was wrong. "She's a succubus Kai; they tend to flirt with everything that moves."

Auzuel answered as she shivered, making Kairi wonder if she was the only victim of the succubus. A sudden beeping from Krieg made them pause and Parasoul frowned as

she read. "Interesting, it would seem as if there is some Existed within the area, along with something else." As if on cue they heard a loud bang and they found Heroine chan

up ahead facing one of the full bloods. This Existed was in the form of a young school girl in a bubble gum pink outfit and blonde hair. In her hands was a candy cane of sorts

and she was giggle madly. [5] "Sakiri! What are you doing here?" Braylia asked as they readied themselves for a fight. The girl giggled and twirled the candy cane as she

replied. "Oh look it's the traitor! Am I still not allowed to snack?" She then took a bite of the candy cane and spit it out, causing a loud bang and a gunshot towards the party.

They dodged it and readied themselves as Heroine chan snapped and lunged at the girl screaming. "Inverse light!" Her arms began to glow and grew much bigger mimicking

Cerebella's Vice-Versa's arms. She surprised the Existed by grabbing her and with new strength began to spin her around with her. "Righteous Twister!" Attack. Sakiri grew

dizzy and was tossed aside right towards Peacock who drew a huge cartoony gun that shot out a knife that stabbed the Existed. "Ow, you guys are mean! " Sakiri whined as

she sat on the ground stomping her feet in rage. Just as they were about to resume the beating Cerebella began to scream and she yelled out. "Look! Up there!" She pointed

at the roof of a nearby building and they saw something that was pretty scary. It was a girl, or at least they assumed it was a girl, who wore a metal mask and had a huge

bladed wheel imbedded on her back [6]. She roared in pain and jumped down right on top of Cerebella and took her down hard. The others readied themselves and Sakiri took

this chance to run away, but instead of fighting Kairi gazed into the girl's "eyes" and ask. "Are you okay?"The others looked at her as if she was crazy and the girl looked at her

before saying. "Why would you care about a monster?" Kairi looked her straight in the eyes and said. "I don't think you're a monster. Can you tell me your name?" Once again

the girl hesitated but answered. "Painwheel, at least that's what it is now,." Kairi nodded and she felt a tap on her shoulder as Cerebella asked her. "Uh Kairi? You sure it's a

good idea to talk to her? She looks like more a head case then Head case!" Kairi brushed off the circus star's words and replied. "Everyone deserves a chance, even her."

Cerebella seemed a bit skeptical on that but decided to trust the girl. They then heard a loud growl and turned to Painwheel who would have blushed if she could. "Let's get

something to eat." Kairi said as she offered a hand to Painwheel.

Upon leaving the scene the party went straight to a nearby dinner in a questionable neighborhood run by fish people. So a totally normal day in the Canopy Kingdom. Just as

they entered there was a bit of a fight as Parasoul saw someone sitting in the dinner happily chowing down on a huge fish: Ms. Fortune herself. The leader of the Black Egrets

would have arrested her right then and there if the big fish-man chief hadn't angrily roared that they behave. So they sat down and ordered food while glaring daggers at each

other. Ms. Fortune was also glaring at Cerebella for some odd reason and when the waitress (a rather timid fish person by the name of Minette) came by for orders Kairi swore

that she heard the thief mutter. "Mafia loving freak." Once all their food was there Kairi began convincing Parasoul to let Painwheel accompany them. "Kairi, I'm sorry to say but

I don't think that's wise. I mean look at her." They turned and saw that Painwheel was having trouble eating her soup. She had attempted to pick up her spoon but her metal

attachments kept getting in the way. "You might as well ask me to allow that feline criminal to join us." At this Kairi began to blush and told Parasoul. "Well funny you should

mention that…" At this Parasoul slammed her hands on the counter and told Kairi there was no way she was along Ms. Fortune on the party. Then she saw something in Kairi's

eyes as the young princess looked at her. It was something far more important and bigger then Parasoul was or even would be. And if she didn't listen to Kairi then whatever

this thing was it would ensure that Parasoul would regret it. "Okay Kairi… but afterword's I still intend to arrest that cat." Ms. Fortune heard this and began rubbing on Kairi's

leg and purring (which both amused and scared the girl.) And as they resumed eating they learned more about the Canopiens wishes. Cerebella wanted her adoptive father

S love, Filia wanted her memories back, Peacock wished to return to her original body( also something about killing the man who thought up Disney on ice) Ms fortune wanted

her gang back to life( at this she shot a look at Cerebella), Parasoul wanted her mother back as well. To that extent they formed this temporary alliance, seeing as some of

them were sworn enemies.

Elsewhere in the quiet little suburb of Mapplecrest, Sakiri was getting chewed out. "If you were more focused on the mission then getting your ass any fatter we'd have killed

the traitor by now!" Her companion was saying as they talked in a small café. Her ally in question was her best friend, not that Existed could have such a claim, Seta. Thought

Sakiri would never admit it to her friend; she always thought Seta was beautiful. She had everything that Sakiri didn't; long, lush black hair, a body that had more curves then a

racetrack, and eyes as blue and deep as the Nile.[7] Sakiri also didn't want to admit that despite her complaining during these "talks" that she secretly loved every single word

and name her friend called her. "But Seta I was focused! I already told you that some freak monster girl attacked and I was forced to run away!" Set sighed and glared at her,

her eyes of the Nile drowning Sakiri and making her moan a little under her breath. "Really? Yet you had the time to stop by a bakery and get two dozen donuts?" That was

true as both girls were eating said baked goods as they talked (although Seta was merely nibbling.). Sakiri snapped out of her moaning fits, praying to whatever Existed gods

there were that her friend hadn't heard that, and began her false whining again. "Well I needed a snack! You know my powers are useless if I don't have a snack!" Seta looked

away from her friend and muttered something in Egyptian, another thing Sakiri loved about her friend. Seta then asked her just how much fat she wanted in her ass and Sakiri

had a very vivid image of Seta grabbing her so-called fat ass and having her way with it." My ass is not fat! You know damn well that this body never gets fat Seta!" Sakiri

exclaimed as she shoved three donuts into her mouth, devouring them in seconds. Seta sighed again and simple muttered something before looking at her friend and saying.

"Can we at least get this Skull heart before they do? I'm sure Lady Plasma would at least like us to obtain it." Sakiri nodded and Seta rose from her chair and began to dig into

her dress to find something. Just as she found what she was searching for, a gold necklace in the shape of an Egyptian coffin, her upper part of her dress lowered itself a bit

and Sakiri found herself drooling a bit. Seta failed to notice this as she opened the coffin and declared in a loud voice. "Oh mighty powers of the Duat, I call upon the rage of the

Pharaohs long since gone to help me smite my enemies! " A soft glow then began to emit from the necklace and within moments it coughed up three different creatures: A

mummy, a Sphinx, and Anubis the Egyptian god of death. All three bowed before her and asked for their orders. Seta smiled wickedly as she answered. " Find the ones not of

this world and destroy them!" They nodded and set off to find the party; while Seta noticed her friend's drool and grew a puzzled look as she asked. "Sakiri? Are you okay?

That donut is still in your hand." Sakiri finally managed to stop gawking at Seta's very impressive chest and wipe her mouth while she lied. "I'm fine! Just had to breathe for a

sec!" Seta's smile returned again and she walked over to her friend and grabbed a donut as she cheerily noted. "Okay then Fat ass, just remember to focus on the mission at

hand!" She nodded and tried her best to focus on the sweets in front of her but every so often she would steal another glance at Seta's chest. "I am such a coward for even

thinking about this! If Seta ever found out about any of this I'm sure she'd kill me." Sakiri thought as she desperately tried to focus on the donut she was eating. Her focus was

shot thought as Seta began to look around and said. "I sense someone here, get ready." Sakiri nodded and the two rose just as a figure from above. They both recognized the

person in front of them and with a startled cried said. "You!" Before the person attacked.

_A short chapter maybe, but I felt like writing it. To be honest I began to question my sanity on that last part but once I start writing I just can't stop. Next up we return to the _

_Distant Planet and see what the men-folk until then dear readers!_

[1] Ms. Fortune: A lively feline thief who was once part of an infamous gang in Canopy. After a job gone wrong she accidentally swallowed the rare gem of life, causing her to

remain alive after be decapitated. Because of this her body is "un-dying" and she can remove her limbs and head at will. While she often jokes around and makes horrible cat

puns, she's just as serious about avenging her gang's murder by the Medichi Mafia. She is set to appear in the upcoming game_ Skull girls._

[2] Parasoul: The princess of the Canopy kingdom and also leader of the elite military unit the Black Egrets, Parasoul is always serious about her job and responsibly for her

kingdom. Her life took a tragic turn several years ago when her mother became the current Skull girl and forced a young Parasoul into a ruling position. Her weapon of choice is

the living umbrella Krege, a strange and mostly unknown creature that shoots napalm energy. She is set to appear in the upcoming game _Skull girls._

[3] Filia: Once a normal schoolgirl, Filia awoke one morning to find her memory gone and the parasite known as Samson on her head. While she doesn't trust him entirely she is

forced to do so she may find the skull heart and restore her memories. While she is normally calm and collective and nice to all she meets Samson is rude, brash, and

demanding. She is set to appear in the upcoming game _Skull girls._

[4] Peacock: A former girl who is obsessed with cartoons, after being sold as a slave her mind broke and she became a murder loving cartoon crazy. Her body was modified into

a robotic fashion but she attacks in ways very similar to that of classic cartoons, to the point of even defying the laws of nature. She is set to appear in _Skull girls._

[5] Sakiri: A member of the Existed and quite the strange one, her powers revolve around her eating un- healthy amounts of junk food. She also seems to harbor deep feelings

towards her friend Seta, although she may never admit it.

[6] Painwheel: Once a normal girl (You seeing the pattern here?) Painwheel was kidnapped by a mysterious group and transformed into a monster that feels nothing but pain.

She still has a small amount of humanity but it lies hidden within the pain. She is set to appear in _Skull girls._

[7] Seta: Another Existed who holds the magic powers of Egyptian magic, she also tends to bully her friend Sakiri a bit calling her a fat ass. She has yet to realize her friend's

true feelings for her and it is unknown what she would do if she did.


	13. Chapter 13: Go go Keyblade ranger!

Chapter 13 back to the distant planet! But first something rather grim.

Herochan: As some of you may know, on Sunday March 26th a great animator passed away. This man, Edd Gould, brought a lot of people hours of

amazing videos, and I along with my creator here wish him a good rest as he hopefully is in a better place.

Well said my friend, but now let's go onward with a happy note as this chapter gets started! Also I own noting, not even the YouTube reference that

needs to die, but plot and OC's.

After a few hours of fighting off giant frog monsters for money Sora and the others were beat. Normally once the sun set on this world Olimar would hi-

tail it seeing as the more deadly predators would show up. However all of the supposive "super predators "were like mere kittens since Herochan was

there so the party had a bit of a camp out. As they all sat over a campfire Olimar began to explain to them about the Pikimin creatures he was using. "So

pretty much you crashed here a while ago and found out that you could use these little guys to fight?" Goofy asked as he attempted to lift a rather fat

purple Pikimin. He had managed to lift it halfway when they all heard a loud SNAP and the dog-man's back broke. He then cried in pain and dropped the

heavy Pikimin on top of Donald, who was then crushed into the dirt leaving only his beak shown. Sora laughed at this and when he helped the duck mage

out his feathered friend began to mutter angrily. "Okay, so what's the plan? We've still yet to find any signs of the Existed on this world, and I'm tired of

killing baby frogs for moolah." Herochan asked as he attempted to help Goofy fix his back. Sora thought hard on this but came up with nothing, but got

rather annoyed when someone kept breathing down his neck. "Your majesty can you stop breathing so hard?" The keyblade master asked until he

noticed the king and others in front of him looking terrified. He slowly looked behind him and saw a huge frog monster, or as Olimar called it Bulb boar,

that was on fire. As he summoned the kingdom key to defend himself he heard a voice behind the beast cry out. "Golden Access!" A bright flash then

shined and before the beast could act a bright Golden keyblade shot out and slew it. The party readied themselves for an encounter as the keyblade's

owner stepped out of the shadow. He looked quite ridiculous as he was dressed in a gold spandex suit with key like designs on it, a helmet that covered

his face, and a strange looking device on his left wrist with a gold orb in it.[1] He noticed Sora's weapon and raised both hand s as he said, " Please put

your weapon's down! I'm not here to cause any problems!" They lowered their weapons slightly and Sora asked. "Who are you? And why do you have a

keyblade!" The golden suited boy kept his arms in the air as he slowly inched closer to the fire and explained who he was. "I can't tell you my name for a

few reasons, but you may call me the Golden Ranger. I hail from a world know as The Land of Departure." This inquired Herochan as he had a vague

memory of meeting three people from that world about ten years ago… but mortals tended to slip from his mind time to time. Sora lowered his weapon

but still was a bit weary of the so called ranger. "Golden ranger? What are you some kind of Japanese action show that never knew how to die?" He

asked as the Ranger sat down on the ground, who began to laugh at that. "You known a guy who looks at lot like you once asked me that a decade

ago; I'm one of three "experimental" Keyblade rangers." This was shocking news to a lot but they all asked the same question first. "How old are you?"

G.R chuckled as if he'd heard that line as well before he replied. "I'm seventeen, I was given my powers over ten years ago but due to a mishap me and

my two friends were hurdled through time." This fascinated the group and they gathered around like school children to hear his tale. "Okay it's pretty

simple, once upon a time my world the higher ups decided to experiment with me and my two friends in order to produce some kind of makeshift super

soldiers. But the copy of the Three stones they had "borrowed" from the organization of the Stones weren't fully developed yet so… here I am!" Sora

didn't understand some of the terms the Ranger was using but Herochan was eyeing the teen and asked. "Your powers are from a knock-off of one of

the Three stones? Gotta admit the good old O.O.T.S really knew its stuff back in the day." Mickey also seemed to know about these stones so Sora

asked G.R to explain. The Golden ranger was surprised about it and asked. "What kind of keyweilder doesn't know about the Three stones? Speaking of

I haven't gotten you're names or why you people are here. "Sora then explained all about his travels and about the Existed and Hearts of Unity. When

he was done G.R let out a low whistle and said. "Looks like you got a lot on your plate Spi, wish I could help you but right now I'm on the run from the

O.O.T.S and trying to find my friend." Sora was a bit miffed about his new name, but he then thought about something. "Hey, if we help you find your

friends can you guys help us?" If they could see his face under the helmet Sora was sure that G.R was surprised. He thought about it before thinking.

" You got a deal Spi, but I suppose if we're going to work together then I need to properly introduced myself" The keyblade ranger then lifted his helmet

off and they saw his face; he looked a lot like Sora but with more softer facial features and a dusty blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He smiled

at the party and introduced himself. "Hey gang, the name's Leo Vandclas."

The following mourning the group headed to a place Olimar had named the forest of hope in order to find more artifacts for the Gnome man. "Hey

Herochan, something's still bugging me about last night. What was that organization you and Leo mentioned?" Sora had asked this as they searched

and Herochan responded rather dryly. "They're a bunch of crazy people who found the three stones a few hundred years ago. They're main purpose is

simply to either use the stones for good or destroy them. To be honest they've tried to rope me in as their leader for the last three hundred years or so."

This surprised Sora and he continued to question the vampire. "And you told them no? Aren't the stones like the very origins of Light, Darkness, and

Unity?" Leo had explained that bit to them last night, the Three stones were said to be the very sources of these elements and as such the O.O.T.S

wanted no one to misuse their power. "Telling them no after the first hundred years kinda doesn't work anymore. Besides I've got enough drama as king

to worry about." Sora nodded in understanding before he was asked. "Hey, you still got those glasses you got from the Phantomhive Estate?" Sora

nodded and dug them out of his pocket and placed them on. He looked around and didn't see anything right away, but when the party entered the heart

of the forest he saw a faint amount of dark energy above them. "Guys I see something above us!" The party looked up just as a giant spider of some

sort crashed down with Rugon on top of it. The party gathered their weapons and Rugon began calling the huge metal spider, beady long legs as Olimar

called it, like it was a horse and began to speak. "Well now haven't seen you mates in a while! Not since ya summoned that crazy looking Shelia that

broke me sniffer!" Herochan chuckled as he recalled how Cerebella had owned the Existed back at Heavenly Host but Rugon wasn't found of that

memory. He willed the Beady long legs to attack but its legs were under attack by Olimar's Pikimin, lead by a red Pikimin that Olimar named Steve [2].

While the spider attempted to shake the little creatures off Donald had been laughed toward Rugon by Goofy and aimed his staff at the Existed and cried

out. "Fira!" A pillar of flames erupted from the staff and hit Rugon straight in his "sniffer" and he was forced off the beady long legs. Once he was off it

the spider-like beast started to jump around wildly like a bucking bronco while Sora and the other's started to scatter. Soon Sora was facing Rugon who had a rusty monkey wrench in his hand. Sora began to laugh at this and asked. "What was a gun too good for you?" The Existed smirked and tossed his

weapon at a nearby tree and it exploded, towering the huge tree in seconds. Sora barely managed to dodge it as Rugon began digging more stuff from

his bag. Sora noticed Olimar nearby and an idea as he cried out. "Olimar!" The little astronaut nodded at him and whistled for his Pikimin as they began

their limit. Olimar began by plucking up more of his Pikimin while Sora began smacking them at Rugon with the keyblade and the little carrot men began

to stick to the Existed. Olimar then picked up a huge purple Pikimin, somehow, and Sora used the keyblade to catapult the big Pikimin straight onto

Rugon's head. Olimar then whistled and all his Pikimin grabbed his legs and forced the Existed to the ground. As soon as Rugon was on the ground more

Pikimin erupted from the ground and pinned his arms down. Sora then leapt up and brought the keyblade down on Rugon, hard. [3] With the final blow

laid the Pikimin released their Australian prisoner and Rugon stumbled a bit as he tried to stand but Herochan snuck up behind him and tapped on his

shoulder. "Huh? Wazzzat mate?" The dizzy Existed asked as he turned around and saw the vampire's sword aimed straight at his face. Herochan

smirked and focused his magic to his sword and cried out. "Shotgun Starja!" His sword then was pumped like a gun, somehow, and began to wildly glow

white and as Rugon's eyes grew wide with terror as the sword... burped out a tiny star. Rugon began to laugh as he played with it and joked. "This be

what you try to kill me?" It was at that moment that all hell broke loose as the star exploded and the entire forest grew white and Sora's ears started to

bleed and he swore he saw a man in white tell him to move towards the light. When it all died down Rugon's head was partly disintegrated and

everyone else was now deaf. Herochan laughed, not that they could hear it, and pulled out a mega potion to heal them. Once they were all fixed up and

Donald started to mutter angrily in his duck speak and Rugon, or what was left of him, left the world with hardly any back sass. Of course the fact that

half his jaw was missing didn't hurt either, but regardless he was off the Distant Planet soon enough. "Herochan, mind warning us next time you bring

down the hammer?" Leo asked as he cleaned his ears to ensure he could hear. The vampire king blushed a bit and said. "Sorry, I guess I should have

warned you guys that I was using high level magic but then again I'm used to having party members that can take a hint . They all laughed at this when

Sora noticed that Olimar was ordering his Pikimin to dig something up. The little gnome had un-earthed a giant doorframe, and Sora and Leo took notice

of the keyhole and with a nod Leo took a step forward and said. "Leave this to me Spi, I've sealed about a dozen or so of these." Sora would have

retorted that he'd done the same thing easily on his first quest but he let Leo have his moment. The key-ranger summoned his golden blade, named

Lion's fang, and pointed it at the giant keyhole, sealing it at once. Olimar didn't know what had just happened but he knew that his prize was well worth

the dangers he'd face, again, and his company could live like kings on it. He happily said goodbye to the party as he zoomed back home on his ship, and

the party began to talk about finding Leo's friends. " I'm heading to the Garden right now to follow a lead, but I'll wait for you guys there if you find my

friends. One's a girl named Fitel and the other's a slightly muscled guy named Rex." He told the party as he headed off to Radiant Garden. Sora nodded

at his new ally and with a hi-five promised to meet up with him once the girls were back. With than the guys left the Distant planet with the promise a

new ally waiting for them in the future.

Elsewhere in a dark lit room faraway in an un-named to the public world a young man was upset at the orders he'd been given. His figure was hidden by

the darkness but one could see fox-like ears poking out the top of his head and the silhouette of a scarf on his face. He held a piece of paper in his hand

that he had been reading over and over again since his partner had come gushing in with it. He sighed as he thought on what they meant: he'd have to

go back to Radian Garden soon and help out that so-called Restoration committee, maybe even that vampire king he's heard had been poking of late...

For now the orders were simple, he and his partner were to head to Radiant Garden and help stop the outbreak of Existed in the world, no matter what

the cost.

_Oh spooky, a bit short but I want to speed things along, but be prepared for a "sneak peak" of the sequel to Starry skies, with some awesome new_

_ enemies and stuff. Until then enjoy!_

[1] Leo Vandclas: One of three Keyblade rangers with powers of the legendary Three stones imbedded to his transformers, he's been flash forwarded a

decade from the Land of Departure, so he might have known a certain trio. His keyblade, Lion's fang, shines like the promise of a new dawn.

[2] Anyone who has seen Chuggaconroy's Pikimin LP's should know of the one named Steve.

[3] Sora and Olimar's "Hocotate hassled" limit


	14. Chapter 14: This is tuna with bacon!

Chapter 14, the gorilla fate is yearning for a disclaimer!

Peacock: Right ya big palookas, Herochan1313 doesn't own Skull girls or kingdom hearts, keep that in mind or I'll certainly paint your

town red!

Nicely said Peacock, and on brighter news Toonami may be returning[1]! I can't express how good that would be in words so….

Ms. Fortune: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

"Cerebella? Is there a reason you keep staring at Ms. Fortune like she killed your puppy?"

After the party had gotten their fill at the dinner in LittleInnsMouth Kairi had noticed right away that some of the new party members

kept on eyeing others. Cerebella looked at Ms. Fortune as if she wanted to bag and gag her; Painwheel was being watched by Filia as if

she knew who the monster was.

"…That's none of your business Kairi."

This answer from the circus star surprise Kairi, as she was normally cheerful and willing to talk. Ms. Fortune had been eyeing Cerebella

as well since apparently Cerebella's adoptive family, the Medici's, had killed the fishbone gang: Nadia Fortune's family.

"Okay, just promise me that you two won't try to kill each other for now?"

Kairi asked, getting mumbles as an answer. The party had decided to head to Mapplecrest for information but upon reaching the posh

little suburb they found a fight had broken out. One of the fighters was the Existed Sakiri, a strange girl using Egyptian staffs to fight

off …A female keyweilder? Well the strange blue spandex wearing person they were fighting looked female, and was indeed using a

light blue keyblade that looked flowery to fight off the two. Sakiri must have noticed them because she started to panic before

summoning a dozen Lackeys as she said.

"Not you losers! Lackeys handle them!"

The lackeys all took the shape of half deformed buff men, having strong muscles on one side and blood-less limbs on the other. The

party got ready to fight when the mystery keyblader tossed her weapon at the monsters and cried out. "Fauna Flora!"

a series of vines shot out of the blade and quickly pinned the monsters down. Peacock took one look at the squirming helpless monsters

and a wide grin formed on her face. Kairi didn't like the grin but before she could stop the metallic girl began to say.

"First you stand up, then you go BOOM!"

She then reached into her pocket and somehow managed to pull out a giant cartoony bomb that instantly exploded and caused a

deafening explosion. When the dust settled all the Lackeys were destroyed but the two higher Existed were nowhere in sight. The

strange keyweilder in spandex looked ready to leave when Kairi ran up to the person and cried out.

"Wait! Who are you?" The spandex wearing wielder froze and looked ready to attack, but when she noticed who Kairi was she instantly

bowed and said in a soft voice.

"I apologize your grace! I had no idea that the Princess of light was reborn in this time yet!"

Kairi and the others were confused but the stranger removed her helmet and introduced herself. She had soft looking skin, short s

ilky

black hair, and piecing green eyes that had a look of obsession on them[2].

"I am Fitel lafleur, keyblade ranger and former head captain of the guard for the Princess of light!"

Almost after introducing herself Fitel leapt at Kairi and gave her a bone crushing hug and gushed. "Oh my goddess! You have no idea

how long I had to wait for you to be reincarnated my grace! I promise this time I will never leave you to die by the fires!" Kairi was

really confused by now and the whole "die by fire" thing wasn't helping.

"O-Okay already! Can you please explain who you are and what you're talking about?"

Kairi asked as she tried to break free of the hug. Almost at once Fitel obeyed the order and fell to the ground hard and began to

yell/cry.

"I AM SORRY MY QUEEN I WILL PUNNISH MY SELF NOW!"

The spandex girl then summoned her keyblade and before anyone could stop her she began smacking her head as she chanted. "Bad Fitel!"

Until Kairi swiped the weapon and calmly told her.

"Ms. Fitel can you stop treating me like I'm your master or something? I only want to know what you mean by me being… whatever it is

you called me?"

Fitel melted at her kindness and almost hugged her again but restrained herself and began explaining her origin story.

"Well my queen, I am one of three experimental "keyblade rangers" who, due to a snafu, was hurled trough time from ten years ago.

Before that I was the captain of the guard for a being known as the Princess of Light, the very source of light in the universe (at this

Light scoffed and rolled her eyes). I was the only thing between her and death… until the whole time travel thing happened and she

was burned at the stake. But I learned that each of the seven princesses of heart are her descendants. And you, Lady Kairi, are the

reincarnation of her!"

By now Kairi was having a mid-life crisis but before she could react Fila poked her and said.

"Sorry to interrupt "your majesty" but shouldn't we find those two Existed and the skull heart?"

They all agreed on that and Fitel decided to join them in the hunt: after giving Kairi another hug.

"Great job back there Fat ass! Not only did we get owed by a Japanese super hero thanks to you, but now we're lost! It's a good thing

my creatures are still hunting those idiots down!"

Seta's latest rant had Sakiri nearly lose it, but for now she bit her tongue. After "retreating" from the heroes the two Existed had found

themselves in a grand church of sorts where no one was around.

"Is it always this empty in this place?"

Sakiri asked as she looked around.

"No my child, but only ones such as you have ever dared to step within here."

The monster-like voice that came from nowhere startled the two but behind them they saw a seemingly innocent middle aged nun [3].

They would have shrugged her off but she suddenly transformed into a horrible deformed… blob like thing. To the "nun's" surprise the

two girls in front of "her" shrugged and said. "That all ya got granny?" The monster tried again to scared them but to "her" surprise

Seta sigh and transformed into something even more horrid. Her flesh had rotted off, leaving most of her skin missing and showing off

grey bones. Half her face was hidden by dusty gaze stained with dry blood and the only eye that was shown was heavily blood shot. As

the "nun" began to back away Seta began to speech in a wheezing ancient Egyptian way and told her.

"Do you know what fear is youngling?"

As the "nun" began to back away another person entered the scene: a rather busty nurse/ninja looking women with blue hair and red

eyes [4]. She took one look at the girls before her and said.

"I'm surprised, not many can see Double's true form without so much as flinching. Yet given what I see before me I suppose it's

understandable."

Sakiri tensed and was ready to fight off this mystery nurse when Seta reverted and demanded to know who she was.

"Me? I am Valentine, and this…thing is my "ally" Double. And to whom do we have the pleasure of addressing?"

Seta glanced at the women before her but instead of destroying them right there she smiled and said.

"I am Seta, a member of the Existed. And I can be your best friend or worst enemy depending on how you answer to my proposition."

"You're grace? Are you feeling okay?"

Kairi must have looked down because she had been asked this by Fitel.

"I'm fine… it's just taking me some time to adjust to the whole "princess of light" deal."

Fitel nodded in understanding and as they neared a church. Before anything else could be said they heard a low behind them and

turned to face the false Anubis monster.

"Master's….foes. Must judge…." It said more to itself then them.

The party prepared for a fight but Fitel walked up ahead, despite being asked otherwise, and said.

"No te preocupes por mí! Not to worry about me! I will fight this beast!"

Before anyone with common sense could stop her she lunged at the beast with a strange war cry of.

"Yo querer proteger mi reina de oscuridad!"[5]

Kairi would have gone to stop her but Parasoul stopped her and said. "

Not now! We have to find those two monsters first before anymore harm is done to the people of Canopy!"

Kairi nodded and before she and the others left she faced Fitel and said in a surprisingly commanding voice.

"Fitel….Do not lose!"

Her new friend seemed surprised at the "order" but smiled and gave Kairi thumbs up as she faced the false Anubis.

Kairi soon wished that she'd brought along Fitel because when they entered the church all they saw was a monster that kept shifting

form as it lay on the ground, defeated by Seta and Sakiri. Seta noticed the party's entry and with an amusing grin stated.

"The fools are here now, Sakiri keep them busy while I get the abnormity."

For some reason Sakiri seemed upset at this order but did as she was told. Cerebella went to chase after Seta but Sakiri was suddenly

in front of the circus star and pushed her back with great force. Cerebella gave the Existed a look of rage and demanded that she

moved aside. Sakiri just stood there for a second before she answered.

"No. It sucks that I have to mess around with you little girls, but I can't allow you to follow my friend!"

This must have struck a chord with Ms. Fortune because the cat lady hissed out.

"Friend? A monster like you doesn't deserve fri-!"

Before this could be finished Fortune was suddenly sent flying out the doors by Sakiri, who was somehow in front of her. Kairi

summoned her keyblade and readied to attack when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned and saw Sakiri behind her

aiming a punch. Luckily Kairi got over the surprise fast and raised Destiny's embrace to block. Even with her keyblade taking most of

the attack Kairi was still forced back into a wall which surprised her. As she took aim at Sakiri she heard Filia scream and soon

something came flying towards her and rammed into her. When she opened her eyes she was highly surprised to see what had hit her:

Filia. That wouldn't have been so bad, if the first thing Kairi saw wasn't Filia's huge bust. Filia seemed rather embarrassed as well and

would have been more than willing to get her "mounds of flesh" off her, but Sakiri had managed to smack Parasoul on top of them,

pushing Filia's breast further into kairi's face. "

How is she this fast? She nothing like she was in our last encounter!"

Parasoul questioned as she regained her balance and helped Filia get off poor Kairi.

"S-She's right! She's even faster and not using any snack-based attacks."

Filia muttered as she tried to hide her blush. Kairi stood up and wiped her face as she looked at Sakiri and agreed.

"She's like a new person! Maybe those snacks were holding her back?"

Sakiri perked up at this and began to laugh as if waiting to hear that.

"You're right on the money girly! My snacks are part of my power…but when Seta tells me to lay off of them then my truth strength is shown!"

She began to rush them at quick speeds that would have made a certian blonde Nobody jealous. Kairi raised her keyblade and focused her

mind, trying to cast the magic she had begged Sora to teach her. Just as Sakiri's fist came into their personal space Kairi opened her

eyes and twirled her keyblade as she summoned the magic she cried. "Barrier!" A light blue force field surrounded the trio at the last

second and Sakiri was blow back.

"So you have some magic after all? But you're still not going to follow Seta to that girl!"

She rushed them again but Parasoul aimed her living umbrella at the Existed and fired her Napalm tear that exploded in front of their

foe. As the dust from the explosion settled they could hear Sakiri begin to laugh out.

"It's shameful that I've been holding back on you! I thought I could take it easy on you losers but now that you've hurt me…"

Just then the dust settled and Kairi and the others are nearly hurled at the sight of what was once Sakiri. She had transformed into a

huge fat boulder like mess with dark violet tentacles replacing her hair and arms.

"That must be her true form! "

Braylia yelled as the new Sakiri readied her assault.

After a long time we're back! Sorry for shortness but after next chapter things get…separate. See you soon!

[1] Written prior to Toonami's return.

[2] Fitel lafleur: Another key wielding ranger who apparently protected a very important person before being hurled thru time. She

seems to think Kairi is the reincarnation of that person and seemed a bit obsessive about it.

[3] Double: A strange monster that changes shape into any given skull girl candidate, no one knows where it came from or its motives,

but it normally is in the form of a nun and seen in the company of Valentine and the Skull girl. She first appeared in Skull girls.

[4] Valentine: The last member of the Last Hope, a group of ninja nurses killed by the skull girl, she's allied herself with the skull girl,

but her motives for doing so are questioned often. She first appeared in Skullgirls.

[5] Spanish for "I will protect my queen from the darkness!"


	15. Chapter 15:Gotta be be the super heroes

Back to end the Canopy kingdom! Who's got the disclaimer?

Fitel: I do I do! Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or Skullgirls just plot!

Fitel was a decent fighter but even she was only one person. She had managed to wear the false Anubis down but without backup she

was wearing down. An idea then came to her mind and she closed her eyes and focused her heart on her keyblade. Just as the monster

was about to attack her with its claws a bright light surrounded Fitel and she cried out her attack.

"Flora trap!

A series of flowers then popped up that were Venus fly trap like and they grabbed the beast. Fitel began to chuckle as she watched the

monster squirm she focused on her heart one last time and used her ace in the hole.

"Bloom bazooka!"

A new batch of roses grew and floated on Fitel's shoulder and when they opened they were revealed to be huge guns. So the false god

monster didn't have a chance as it was blasted away to kingdom hearts.

"Wow! That was fun! Now I better go help her grace before-"

Before Fitel's words could be finished she felt a chill in the air and she turned to see the nurse Valentine behind her.

"Ah, forced to obey someone else as well are we?"

This comment seemed to get under Fitel's skin and she raised her weapon as she cried in a whiny voice.

"Shut up! I 'm doing this of my own volition! "

They tensed and were ready for a fight when a familiar feline voice cried out.

"Rolling star!"

Ms. Fortune's head came out of nowhere and with a smug joke of "Hello nurse!"

The severed head bit into Valentine's tender flesh and while she was trying to rid herself of the head Fitel slashed the evil nurse. It

didn't defeat her , but it did help the rest of Ms. Fortune catch up and claw at her.

"Ms. Fortune! "

Fitel cried her allies name as she started a limit break to finish the battle.

Fortune started it off with her "Furzerker barrage" while Fitel used her keyblade to summon vines to tie up the foe. The feline fetal then

tossed Fitel her head (creeping the flower user a bit) and they proceeded to play a round of golf with the nurse. After a few hits they

ended the limit with Nadia's "Firth of dismember" move causing a large bloody boom. [1] Valentine was defeated and after a brief hi-

five the two heroines went to help the others.

"This isn't going so well princess!"

Kairi heard this from Heroine-chan just as she cast another barrier spell to shield the party, but Sakiri's new power was getting the

better of them. As it was no matter how hard they hit the Existed she kept coming back. Kairi tried to think about how to win this

battle, but unless she could do some heavy magic attacks (Which she couldn't) there was no way they could wear down their foe to

finish her. As Sakiri advanced towards the party again a thought crossed Kairi's mind and she quickly dug into her pocket and pulled

something out. It was a summon charm with a sliver lightning bolt on it, something she had grabbed from the ship earlier via Sora. She

focused her heart on it and called forth the summoned ally who she hoped could help out.

"Static Shock!"

"_I'll put a shock to their system!" _

Came the smug reply as a black teenager in a super hero like costume appeared. He had a mess of dreadlocks, and was flying on a

metal disc covered in electric energy [2]. He gave a nod to Kairi before he faced Sakiri and blasted her with electric energy. The blast

stunned the Existed greatly and allowed Static to fire a few more blasts. This greatly weakened Sakiri and she fell to the ground tired,

allowing Kairi to trap her in a barrier. She left a small hole in the spell and told Static to finish it.

"Understood! Time for the static overdrive!"

He answered as he charged a large blast and fired it straight at the Existed causing a huge discharge of energy that absolutely fried

Sakiri.

"_See ya!" _

Static cried as he returned to his world, leaving a smoking Sakiri in his wake. Without pause Kairi summoned Destiny's embrace and

with one slash cut Sakiri in half.

"NO! S-S-SETA! I LOVE YOU…..!"

Sakiri was fading fast but she somehow managed to cry this out just as she vanished into the dark realm. Her outburst surprised

everyone but for now they had to advance forward to stop Seta and find the heart.

"You hold much darkness in your heart… yet it fades in and out so strangely."

Seta had managed to do deeper into the catacombs of the church and found the skull girl Bloody Marie, a white haired little girl with

blood red eyes[3]. She had sensed Seta's power and rather than fight her she'd foolishly tried to reason with the Existed. Seta

however, would not have it at all and had already summoned a weapon to kill the fool in front of her.

"My darkness is no concern of yours girl. My staff of the gods will ensure your world is lost to the darkness!"

She raised her staff to attack but a sudden bullet shot out and knocked the staff out of her hand.

"Ah, it would seem Patricia and her friends are here, so if you would leave us."

Seta turned and saw the party enter, which meant that fat ass Sakiri had failed.

"Marie? What in the name of classic Warner brothers shows are you doing here?"

Peacock cried as she faced the Skull girl, wonder on her face. Seta roared in rage at being ignored and before anyone could react she

began to shift and turned into her true form. Her body grew old and decayed, wrapped in mummy gaze and grey bones. As it had done

earlier it stuck fear into her foes hearts but Marie seemly blinked and said.

"Be gone monster."

A red corridor of darkness formed behind Seta and an unseen force pushed the Existed into it and off to another world. The party

sighed in relief a bit but when Marie's eyes settled on them they raised their defenses. Braylia inched closer to the Skull girl but as if to

ease their minds Marie suddenly said.

"Go. I have no quarrel with you outsiders. Keep this item to complete your journey. "

A bright flash appeared and Marie was gone, in her place was the skull heart.

Needless to say everyone wanted their wishes but were a bit nervous about it, but the skull heart sensed this and transformed into a

small box.

"This is.,..the Heart of unity?"

Kairi asked as she grabbed the small box. It opened and without words said all the wishes on the groups mind came to be. However

this also returned the girls to the gummi ship, not seeing what had happened to their friends from Canopy.

"Vivian is there a reason you keep looking at Leo?"

Once both groups met up on the ship and Leo and Fitel were reunited (And Vivian suddenly became more social.) , everyone saw what

the Skull box had done. It had only answered one of the parties wish, that of Light and Darkness to gain their original form back.

"My queens…. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

Herochan had asked them this once they found out that they could fuse into Xiolada at will, they were hesitate but both girls knew this

was needed.

"Do not worry my Hero…we'll be fine."

"Yeah so shut up idiot! You wanted this from the get go…"

They said these things to convince him and the others grew tense as he nodded and the queens closed their eyes. A violet flash

covered them and once it faded there stood Xiolada in all her glory. Herochan couldn't believe his eyes and tears of joy fell from them

as his queen opened her eyes. She gasped once she saw him in front of her and timidly asked.

"H-Herochan? Is that…you?"

He smiled at her question and shook his head as he choked out.

"Yes my queen….I've missed you my dearest rose…"

At this her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him, signaling the others to quietly leave the room.

"Good for them….they deserve it."

Sora said as he helped everyone file out and talk of where to go next. After thinking it over it was decided that Radiant Garden would

be a wise place to go, maybe see if Leon had found anything.

Back with the royal lovebirds Xiolada had her king pinned to a wall and was eagerly devouring his face, releasing years of pent up love.

When she stopped for a second he beamed at her and said three words she had missed so much.

"I love you."

She chuckled at replied back in a soft voice.

"And I love you…my strong hero."

There were questions they wanted to ask of each other, but for now they were content with simply enjoying the other's company for a

few more hours.

The next day the ship had landed in Radiant Garden, with half of the party staying on while the others went on world. The land party

consisted of Herochan, Sora, Kairi, Xiolada, Leo, Vivian, Auzuel, and Heroine-chan. However when they landed they found the peaceful

world to be lit aflame and dozens of Heartless, Nobodies, and Existed running amuck and causing chaos.

"This is….We better find Leon and the others!"

Sora said once he overcame the shock of what they were seeing. The others agreed but before they could move they heard a voice

above them say.

"Bit late for that keyweilder….the restoration crews been detained."

They all looked up and saw a young man with strange looking hair similar to fox ears, his face was covered with a thick scarf and in his

hand was a blue tarot card[4].

"Oh Kitosune, long time no see."

Herochan said once he saw who the boy was.

"You know this guy?"

Leo asked as they watched Kitosune landed in front of them.

"To an extent, he's with the Order of the stones and is a high ranking member."

That raised a few questions but Sora cut to the chase.

"What do you mean the committee's been detained?"

Kitosune sighed and tried to explain his comment.

"This invasion was planned by the Existed; they summoned millions of dark creatures to destroy this world. Your friends fought bravely,

but even with the Order's help they were taken hostage."

Everyone was surprised by this but Sora and Herochan exchanged a glance and said in one voice.

"How can we help?"

Kitosune laughed at this and explained that they would need an army to take out even half of the monsters in the town. Taking that as

a cue Herochan called down the rest of the party and they all split up to help take down the enemy.

It didn't take long for Sora, Herochan, and Kitosune to find a mass of Heartless knocking on Merlin's door, and the trio took heed of this

and raise hell. Sora killing Heartless by the dozen, Herochan slashing wildly like a beast, and Kitosune used a katana to slice hundreds

of Heartless in one blow. A dozen large bodies tried to gang up on Kitosune and his sword wouldn't cut it, so he raised the tarot card in

his hand and as a blue aura appeared he cried out.

"Come forth, Rakshasta!"

The card broke and in its place stood a samurai warrior in red armor carrying two katanas [5]. It looked at its prey and rushed forth at

its master's call destroying the large bodies in an instant. It then faded back into it's card and Kitosune resumed the fight.

"What was that thing?"

Sora asked as he busily slashed at a shadow Heartless.

"A Persona, sort of a physical form of one's true heart. Gained it in a world called Inaba!"

Kitosune answered as he impaled a shadow knight.

"Higher ranked Order members seek out different forms of powers for their quest. Most prefer one type of power to use in combat!"

Herochan added as he clawed at a Hammer frame. The trio resumed fighting but at this rate more Heartless just joined and it was

never ending. Just as Sora was losing hope he heard Herochan roar and looked up as he saw his undead friend gather darkness.

Whatever the vampire king was going to do, it wasn't going to be small.

_Cliff hangers don't you love them! Next up is more of the Invasion as the other's try to help out! Until then!_

[1] Ms. Fortune's "Feline'd Furship" limit, bet'cha can't guess what that references!

[2] Static Shock: A superhero who controls electricity, after he was caught in a toxic gas leak him and a few other "Bang babies" gained

dangerous powers. He chose to use his for good and always helps those in need. He first appeared in _Static Shock. _

[3] Bloody Marie: The current skull girl of Canopy little is known about her other then she use to be friends with Peacock. She first

appeared in _Skull girls._

[4] Kitosune: A high ranking member of the Order of the stones, he's a half fox boy who wields a katana and a Persona.

[5] Rakshasta: A samurai looking Persona that excels in physical moves, this version is based upon the one in _Persona 4._


	16. Chapter 16:Seperation!

**The invasion heats up! Who has the disclaimer?**

_Kitosune: Herochan1313 doesn't own Kingdom hears just plot._

"Uh…Braylia was it? How are you doing?"

Xiolada was mentally hitting herself for this comment when she tried to get to know Braylia and Vivian. The half-Existed girl had suddenly turned as

mute as Vivian when the rose queen tried to talk to her. The trio of girls had made way to the castle area to check Ansem the wise's quarters. Along the

way they'd run into all sorts of Nobodies that that soon met their end by Xiolada's keyblade: The wilted rose. Vivian had used her brush magic to full

effect as well, but it wasn't until they were at the postern that Braylia revealed her ace. The three were nearing they're destination when a huge boss

Nobody reared its mug at them. It was twice the size of a berserker Nobody with a large beer belly and a huge club of sorts. It was known as the ogre

and it wasn't going to let the girls pass without a fight. Xiolada was about ready to use her magic on the monster but Braylia pushed her aside and said.

"I have this…mother."

A violet aura began to form at Braylia's feet and she began to chant as feathers grew on her arms and she jumped toward the Nobody crying put.

"Noble braves!"

Her feathers then grew and helped her glide towards her foe as she sliced and diced just like her father. The beast roared in annoyance as it tried to

swat Braylia away but thanks to the Existed girl's efforts Xiolada had managed to fire off a magnet spell as Vivian used her orange paint to create

handcuffs. With the Nobody tied up Braylia changed her wings into a spear and aimed for the Nobody and cried.

"Noble spear!"

She aimed and stabbed the beast destroying it as she fell to the ground. When they were done they resumed their way to Ansem's when Xiolada realized

that Braylia had just called her mom.

"Your grace maybe you should return to the ship…"

Kairi groaned as she ignored Fitel's twentieth attempt to get her to stop fighting. She, Fitel, and Leo were heading for the newly reconstructed outer

gardens to help free the captured restoration committee but Fitel had go into full on protector mode.

"Fi will you let the girl go? Sora trusts her to fight deadly monsters that could very well kill her in seconds so why don't you?"

Leo said as he cut down a shadow heartless in front of him, a look of annoyance on his face. Fitel began to pout and replied very childishly.

"But Leo! She's my queen! I can't let her go willy-nilly and die again!"

Kairi couldn't help but feel a little awkward every time Fitel mentioned her dying in some horrible way. She used to think she was a burden on Sora and

Riku but that all changed when she obtained Destiny's embrace last year. Since then she'd begged Sora to help train her to fight. True her handling of a

blade hadn't improved that much, and she'd only been able to learn defense magic, but she could feel the fire in her heart willing to help. When the trio

stopped arguing and finally made it to the gardens they were in for quite a sight. Instead of Heartless, Nobodies, or even Existed, they found a mix up of

two new monsters. Some of them were animal like and had red eyes and dark skin, Dream eaters, the other monster type was very heartless like but

with more darkness about them, Unversed. Neither the two rangers or Kairi knew how to fight the monsters but that wasn't going to stop them from

trying. In the mass of the monsters were Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, and Merlin, all banged up or worse. Leo and Fitel transformed into their ranger

forms and started hacking and slashing, while Kairi backed them up. A few Bruisers and Kuma Pandas gave them trouble but they did fairly well. That is

until the dream eaters and Unversed vanished and were replaced by two giant sized ones: The Trinity armor and Hoko monkey. The armor instantly took

a shot at Leo, grazing the golden ranger and leaving him dazed. Fitel countered with a blizzara spell, but the Hoko monkey blocked it quick like. Soon

the monkey was sending a fury of blows at the flower ranger and Kairi stood helpless as the two giants ganged up on her friends.

"_Come on Kairi you can do this! This is what you've been training for!"_

She thought to herself as she rushed at the monsters, only to be swatted aside into a nearby wall. The pain hit her on impact and she could hear a faint

buzzing as she began to pass out, barely seeing Fitel trying to go to her. The fire within her began to dim, but as she struggled to get up she felt the

flames grow stronger as a familiar voice within her said.

"_Ask for the strength safe haven of light, and I shall grant it to you." _

Kairi couldn't hear anything else but the voice, she remembered hearing this back at Heavenly Host when she'd been protected from the brainwashed

Naomi. She ignored the cries from Leo and Fitel to stay down as she slowly hobbled her way towards the monsters with her weapon. She knew, she had

to do this to prove to them she wasn't a burden. She stepped right up to the giants, pushed Leo aside and pointed her keyblade as she screamed in a

loud voice.'

"WHITE FIRAJA!"

A fierce white flame erupted from her keyblade that rammed into the monsters at hi-speed, burning not only them but the people and buildings around

them. Leo and the others were drenched in sweat as they watched in awe as the white flames destroyed the two monsters in seconds. When it finally

died down Kairi collapsed onto the ground and Fitel rushed after her while Leo freed the others. Fitel looked down at the barely breathing redhead and

was amazed when she was asked.

"Not a burden now huh?"

The flower ranger smiled and replied in a soft voice.

"No my grace, you are not."

With that Kairi left her friends to finish up as she slept off her efforts, not hearing the others question the new monsters.

"Where did the new ones come from? I've never seen them in any other world."

Leo asked as he and Fitel helped the committee and Kairi. A sudden voice from the shadows that sounded uninterested said.

"I summoned them, didn't feel like making the effort myself."

A woman then emerged from the shadows and judging by the mass of Existed carrying her she seemed to be a member of darkness. She was fairly tall

and lanky, had dull grey hair, and had a look of utter boredom on her face. She wore a grey robe similar to an Organization one and looked at the people

in front of her with no interest at all[1].

"I see you handled them well, such a bother why do anything at all? If It were me I'd not give a damn."

Leo and Fitel summoned their weapons but the woman floated towards them and dully said.

"I'm not going to fight you children, no that's too much effort. When you're like me and care for nothing the world seems easy to live in."

Leo grew puzzled at this so the woman explained.

"Am I grey, one of the higher ranked in Darkness. I have the power to understand the heart…but I don't give much a damn about it."

Grey showcased this power by phasing her hand trough Leo's heart and almost at once he stopped feeling things. No….it was like the feelings were there

but he couldn't care less about them at the moment. He fell to the ground to take a nap just as Fitel cried out.

"What did you do to him?"

Grey laughed at this and floated around as she replied.

"My you sound just like that Rex Boy when I tried it on him, don't worry girl he's just embracing the true power of his heart."

The second Grey mentioned the name "Rex" Leo snapped out of his funk and leapt up as he demanded.

"You know Rex? Where is he?"

Grey looked actually surprised at Leo's quick recovery and looked at him more closely.

"Impressive boy, your heart heated up at that name, it seems you know that beast of a boy then?"

Leo started to summon his keyblade as he yelled.

"You bitch! Where is our friend at?"

Leo lunged at her but one of her Existed lackeys took the hit for her as she laughed.

"Friend? From the looks of things that kid lost his heart to darkness like so many before him. He's with our team now, damn brat proved that much when

he beat the shit outta Rugon back at Void de la Palace."

Leo couldn't believe his ears at this but Fitel could after what had happened to Rex. She noticed Grey was reading her powers and was closing in on our

heroes . That is until a firework near the maerket place caused Grey to swear and swear vengence as she vanished.

"Auzuel? I don't feel comfortable with her on our team."

Riku had tried to focus on his mission but with Heroine-chan draping herself over his girlfriend and whispering naughty things into her ears it was hard.

He, Auzuel, and Heroine-chan were tasked with heading to the Dark depths to clear out the Existed there. They'd done so relatively quickly but when

they made it to the last of the Existed they sensed someone was watching them.

"Quite the power you children have, but if your bodies were perfect you'd be so much better."

The sudden female voice from nowhere alerted the team but Heroine-chan was the one who noticed the source of it. It was another higher up Existed a

young girl with caramel colored skin and a mixed up outfit of a jester and queen. Her eyes were bright yellow, her hair white, and a lot of stitches held

her together, rather crudely at that [2]. She bowed to the trio and introduced herself in a polite manor.

"Good day children, I am Crevasa the new second in command of Darkness! I seek perfection by any means and I always am looking for new cadavers!"

Riku summoned his keyblade and lunged at the Existed, but she danced out of the way and kicked him into Auzuel. Heroine-chan summoned twin pistols

and began firing but like with Riku Crevasa danced away with no marks. She then tugged at her arm and it began to rip off as she summoned a dark

corridor and dug into it for a giant lobster arm. Before she could put it on, Auzuel had regained her balance and was attempting to spear her, only to be

danced like the others.

"This is the power of the servant of the vampire king? No wonder you're just his no named flunky! "

Crevasa sang as she added her new arm and began to choke the life out of the blue haired vampire. Riku's eyes widened but he couldn't move at the

moment and he was about to see his girlfriend die. Just as all hope seemed lost a familiar sultry voice cried out.

"Inverse Itamagarisu!"

Heroine-chan came out of nowhere with a thin katana blade made of darkness in her arms and a look of rage.

"I am a bearer of the name "Hero", you should never underestimate me or my tools!"

The other verse hero cried as she impaled Crevasa with all her might…only for the Existed to tear her stomach apart to dodge. Before anything else

could be said a bright flair from the marketplace lit up the sky and Crevasa informed them.

"That's my cue to leave children! Adieu for now …."

With that the Existed vanished and Heroine-chan reverted to normal as the others questioned her.

"What was that Heroine-chan? What was that bearing of hero mean?"

The succubus queen seemed embarrassed but explained.

"There are four beings with hero in their name: Herochan, Heroine-chan, Hero-boy, and Hero-girl. It is an honor to bear these names….as for my tools I

refer to-"

She was cut off as two girls seemed to form out of mist in front of her, one dressed in white spandex and the other in normal street clothes. The

spandexed one had a look of crazy in her as she continued where her mistress had left off.

"She means us! Inverse Light and Inverse Darkness at your service!"

Before Riku or Auzuel could question them Heroine-chan got very upset and demanded they returned to their place within her, not listing anymore as the

trio headed to the marketplace.

Herochan and his team( minus Kitosune who had other orders to follow.) had managed to stop the invasion of Radiant Garden, but the marketplace was

still teaming with dark flavor so once all the teams reunited they headed their together to find not an army, but two people. One was a tall man who

wore a blue robe and had a strange air about him, his eyes were black and his hair blonde.[3] The other one seemed very familiar to Leo and Fitel as he

was a muscle bound teen with long brown hair and a twisted grin. He wore punk style clothing and a red bandana on his neck, along with a ranger

device on his arm.

"Rex! Why are you siding with the enemy?"

Leo asked the teen as the party gathered together. Rex laughed and with a sadistic grin replied.

"It's simple Leo, I gave in to the darkness! Why bother fighting a war on a losing side? Now how about Refel and I show you a good time?"

The man, Refel apparently, scowled at this and bluntly told Rex.

"I am not part of this "party" of yours you punk. As it is your powers should not exist in the real world."

Rex must have heard that line a few times before because he rolled his eyes and smugly snapped back.

"The hell with you then gramps! I'll take'em all out and have fun with it!"

He then grabbed his ranger device and shouted towards the sky.

"Darkness forms, Ranger form!"

His ranger form looked very similar to Riku's dark suit but with bones attached to it and his sword was huge, it made Cloud's buster sword look like a

dagger, easily able to slice a world in half. Before any of the party members could react Rex was in front of Herochan and with a flick of his hand had

sent the vampire king skyward and off the world like that.

"Sire!"

"Herochan!"

"Idiot king!"

"Father!"

He was gone, there most powerful ally was gone just like that, and soon the other's followed in suit. Xiolada was even forced back into the forms of

Darkness and Light as all of the heroes went smacked off world by the evil ranger. Separated by their enemies the heroes were each sent to a new world

alone and isolated from the others (with the exception of Donald and Goofy who were sent together.) Waiting to face the challenges ahead of them.

**That's right readers everyone, except the duck and bird, is on their own in something I've been planning for a while now: The separation arc! The **

**following is what world the hero or heroine will land on but keep in mind it's not the order! I also own none of the worlds but you guys knew that!**

_Herochan: IllBleed._

_Sora: World of Dusk and dawn (Lunar Knights)_

_Kairi: The moon lit town(Sailor moon.)_

_Riku: Dwellings of Genma (Onimusha 3.)_

_Light: Inaba (Persona 4)_

_Darkness: Deadman Wonderland_

_Leo: Marvel Manhattan (Marvel universe)_

_Braylia: Yokai Academy (Rosario + Vampire)_

_Fitel: Ontario Canada (Scott pilgrim.)_

_Auzuel: Sweet castle (Original world from Starry Skies.)_

_Heroine-chan: Mamodo world (Zatch Bell)_

_Donald/Goofy: Cornera (Star fox 64)_

_Vivian: Kimiki village (Okami)_

_Mickey: Wasteland (Epic Mickey, I couldn't think of anywhere else for him to go.)_

_[1]Grey: A high ranking member of Darkness who controls the heart, she cares very little about things and rarely does her own dirty work._

_[2] Crevasa: The new number two in Darkness who is aiming for a perfect body; she can attach any limb to her body and is quite polite for a killer._

_[3] Refel: A noble man high ranking in Darkness, his powers are unknown but he often whines about reality._

_[4] Rex: The third keyblade ranger who's powers overtook his mind, it's unclear if he's in control or not._


	17. Chapter 17: IllBleed

**Back again with the first part of Herochan's world! Disclaimer ago-go!**

**Eriko: Herochan1313 doesn't own kingdom hearts or IllBleed just plot.**

"Hell of a world this place, trying so hard to be like Heavenly host."

Once Herochan had awoken from his falling to this world (and mentally swearing for it.) He looked around. He seemed to be in an amusement park filled with

cheesy horror monsters. However despite no actual scary things in this park the vampire king could sense death and darkness within this world. He entered

the park's main gate, ignoring the zombie ticket salesman, and almost instantly bumped into someone.

"Ow. Sorry, didn't see what I was going."

Herochan apologized as he saw who'd he run into, a teenage girl with purple hair, fair skin, and a look of confusion.[1]

"It's no problem! Err… do you work here?"

He laughed at this guessing his black sword must have made him look horror like but he explained his being here.

"I see, I'm looking for my friends as well. They came here a few days ago for the $100,000,000 challenge but they never came home. Oh how rude of me,

I'm Eriko Christy and you are?"

The girl, Eriko, explained why she was here and politely offered her hand to the vampire king. He shook it and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Herochan. Since I can't quite leave here yet how about we team up to find your friends? "

She nodded and to two walked into the park just as the gate shut behind them, meaning there was no way out now.

_A dark shadow appears with creepy amusement park rides accompanying it as blood splatters onto the image to form the words IllBleed._

IllBleed may have seemed like a joke to both Herochan and Eriko, who didn't seem to scare at all, but there was still danger in this twisted park. They walked

past the center park area without batting an eye when they made it into Bloody Mary's store. As they purchased some items Eriko explained how her friends

were trapped in each of the "attractions" and they needed to go in to the areas without dying to the traps.

"Sounds like a good time! If anything get's in our way feel free to ask me to stab it!"

Herochan said as he drew his sword out, queens or no queens his trusty sword was going to like it here. Eriko smiled and nodded as they set off to "Homerun

of death" attraction to save her friend Kevin. Apparently there was a fire here long ago that had killed a baseball fanatic and his son, but he returned with a

flamethrower and now haunted this place. It was a bit eerily sure, but Herochan was king of vampires so nothing was scarier than him….except his queens but

that was a given. They slowly walked past the gravestones toward the burnt out building when a chill filled the air and Heartless came out of nowhere. It was

a new type as well, zombie like with black drops of "blood" on its body. Strangely enough Eriko didn't seem shocked by the heartless but still Herochan

couldn't allow her to fight them.

"Stand back Eriko! I'll handle these guys!"

He drew his sword ready for battle but to his surprise Eriko grabbed a nearby 2x4 and replied.

"These things don't frighten me at all! I'll help out!"

He nodded and dashed at the nearest Heartless slicing it to bits as Eriko clumsily attacked the heartless herself, not killing the creatures but at least wounding

them.

"What are these things? Monsters can't exist right?"

Herochan almost laughed as Eriko said this but quickly replied.

"Long story, but I'll finish'em off now!"

Herochan started to gather magnetic energy on his sword's tip but it changed into black energy out of nowhere and he was forced to cry out.

"Black Magnetraja!"

The spell fired off and began to draw the heartless in while draining their health at an incredible rate shocking Eriko as the monsters vanished. He then drew

his sword with a confused look as he stated.

"Huh, looks like I can only use dark versions of magic here…well so long as it helps me kill stuff I guess."

He was so absolved in his new magic skills that he'd forgotten about Eriko and how he'd just use magic in front of her. She was rubbing her eyes and thinking

she'd gone ill when he sheepishly said.

"Oh…did I forget to tell you I could do that?"

After a quick explanation on who he really was Eriko and Herochan resumed exploring the burnt out building for sighs of Kevin. However upon stepping

towards the front door the railing of the roof fell right on the vampire king was impaled. Eriko began to scream but Herochan just yawned (as best he could

would a piece of wood in his head) and ripped the wood out as his head repaired itself. After calming Eriko down they yet again resumed the hunt when they

ran into monsters. Strange looking beasts that were nothing more than rotting corpses, and they sure looked scary. Herochan drew his sword and readied

himself for battle as Eriko grabbed her 2x4 and gathered his courage. They slashed and bashed at the human monsters but they were sturdy and whenever

they were cut they repaired themselves with violet strings. Sensing otherworldly forces at work here Herochan was about to call for a retreat when Eriko took

a chance and stabbed her board into a random monster's heart. It died almost instantly and that caused Herochan to grin widely (Eriko even swore that the

monster's were creeped out by this.) And he twirled his sword as he chuckled.

"Stabbing the heart kills them? Oh the sweet irony!"

Before Eriko could stop him the vampire king began to stab out the monster's heart's as he sang to himself.

"Stabbing the heart, stabbing the heart, oh how I love to stab out the heart!"

Soon all the monsters were destroyed and Herochan was cheering on his handiwork as Eriko noticed a hidden door that lead to the basement.

"Wow my little Herochan can really stab can't he! I knew I'd have a lot of fun in this world!"

Elsewhere hidden in the basement an old foe was busy touching up the dank place with her feminine charms as she was talking to the undead body of the

former baseball couch. The "man" just garbled in reply having no brain anymore as he watched Zealth run around like a deranged hummingbird. He would

have killed her like the rest but the "bad lady" had used her strange magic to control all the monsters in the park. Even the man in charge, Reynolds, had

little say in what the out- worlder could do. So he just let her do as she pleased so long as his "guests" would continued to be scared. Zealth complied at once

with only one rule: only she got to mess with Herochan. IllBleed had never seen guest such as this before and it seems as if that would change the parks

history from then on.

As Eriko and Herochan walked into the basement they both felt like they were watched and heard a very human voice scream out. Eriko recognized it as her

friend Kevin and waited to help out but Herochan knew better then to let her go off willy-nilly.

"Hold it Eriko! I can sense a major source of evil here! We better take care of that before we save your friend!"

She agreed and they walked around finding only a picture of a young boy, while her friend's screaming grew louder. They ran towards the sounds of terror

and saw Kevin cowering from Zealth who was riding on top of the undead couch. Herochan cried out in alarm and as always sighed and told the puppet girl.

"How do we keep meeting like this Zealth? Then again seeing who this park's clientele is I wouldn't be surprised if you were here!"

She turned around and giggled as she exclaimed.

"Herochan! Fancy meeting you here! This place is such a paradise; you could play with the cute little monsters here forever!"

Herochan drew his sword as the undead monster attempted to fire off his flamethrower at him. The vampire king could have ended this in a single slash but

with the raging flames all over the place he was having a hard time finding an opening. Lucky Eriko showed the flamethrower monster the picture she found

earlier and it calmed down. It then tossed Zealth off its back and went on its way, not hearing the girl yelling at him from the floor.

"Hey! Get back here you brainless idiot! No one drops me on my fabulous ass but Herochan!"

Zealth got up and shook herself off, and then gave Herochan a wink as she told him.

"I'll see you later Herochan! Have fun playing!"

She then summoned a corridor of darkness and vanished into a different part of the park. While Eriko helped Kevin get under control Herochan felt as if

something was wrong with Zealth. His thoughts were interrupted when Kevin, who didn't seem to look like much, thanked him for helping Eriko out. He

smiled and told the young teen.

"No problem dude, I always help my friends. Speaking of, we should go help the rest of yours!"

He led the way out of the building with Eriko and Kevin following but a thought kept crossing his mind.

"Since when did Zealth just call me Herochan?"

The tears kept flowing from Zealth's eyes as she sat in the between realm of her dark corridor. She hadn't wanted to come to this world, no her whole attack

on her beloved Herochan was just an act. After what had happened with Metal Zealth the real one was harshly beaten by Plasma. She was then told to stay as

far away from Herochan as possible so when she saw the vampire king on this world she knew she had to kill him out right. If she didn't she get even more

beatings and she didn't think she could feed Plasma's bloodthirsty whip again. Her heart was in turmoil either kill the man she loved, or get possibly killed by

your boss? Even if he kept insulting her or calling her a stalker she couldn't quit him. Granted she could have just left Plasma's group but no one ever said

Zealth was the brightest blub in the socket.

**And with that the first chapter for IllBleed next up is Riku's first chapter in the Dwelling of Genma! Review !**


	18. Chapter 18: The power of Oni

**Back again for ****Riku****'s adventure in The Dwelling of Genma! Also a quick note due to a soul searching encounter (not really but close enough) **

**I've decided to replace the world Kairi goes to along with the world Fitel goes too. Kairi will now be heading to Vocaloid's Paradise after this **

**Riku chapter so get ready for songs! And Fitel will be entering the massive online game of Second life! On to the disclaimer…Yo get over here **

**Samanosuke! Samanosuke: Herocgan1313 doesn't own KH or Onimusha 3, just plot.**

When Riku finally awoke from his freefall he found himself in a strange new world that seemed to be in feudal Japan. There were tall trees everywhere and

few buildings that were modern, not to mention it reeked of darkness. He wandered around in search of anyone and after a while found someone. He looked middle aged and was wearing a trench coat and slacks, making him look highly out of place[1]. His head was shaved and he seemed to be lost just like Riku

so the teen decided to talk to him. Upon seeing the boy the man took a defense stance until Riku calmly said.

"Hey no need to worry! I'm not going to hurt you."

The man lowered his guard and studied Riku before introducing himself.

"I'm Jacques Blanc, forgive me but I didn't expect to see someone else not of this place."

Riku wondered by him meant by that but shook it aside for now as he introduced himself and explained why he was here. Jacques in turned explained that he

was a French police officer who had been fighting strange monsters when he somehow got warped to 1518 Japan. Before Riku could ask anymore they both

heard a young boy cry out in the forest behind them and they rushed to see a young boy in modern clothes being attacked by a huge monster. The monster

was a mess of yellow flesh and hair, easily looking inhuman. But that wasn't the thing Jacques noticed as his eyes widened at the young boy and he screamed

out.

"Henry!"

He then dove in weaponless to defend the boy, only to be swatted away. Riku summoned the keyblade and began to slash, but while his weapon was hurting

it wasn't enough. Just as all hope seemed lost a bright glowing figure appeared and asked Riku.

"_I sense your heart keyblade wielder; you cannot hope to defeat the Genma with blade alone."_

Riku had a feeling to trust the voice and it seemed to be talking to Jacques as well because both of them said at the same time.

"Give me the power to protect!"

At once a bright light covered the two and Riku felt something heavy form on his arm: A dark gauntlet with an eye similar to Soul eater in its center. It

seemed to be boosting his Keyblade's power while at the same time using his heart's latent power to further boost his powers. Jacques had also been given a

gauntlet along with a whip of pure energy in his hand. Jacques took his chance to whip the monster's arm so Riku could slashed at it, instantly killing it and

saving the boy. Jacques looked relived to have saved the boy, who appeared to be his son, but to his surprise the boy vanished and the voice returned_._

_ "You two have shown great strength in heart, and for that I give you the power to defeat Genma. "_

Jacques almost at once began to argue with the voice but his cry fell on deaf ears as the voice resumed.

"_You must seek out the noble warrior Samanosuke; he will be your guide to the source of the foul demons. And to further assist you I gift you with a magic _

_aide; the fairy Ako."_

A small glittering light shot out at this, and a minuscule girl in a vest popped out of nowhere. She was the size of a small mouse with small wings and looked

a little too perky for Riku's taste[2]. She looked cheerfully at Jacques before she introduced herself to the two.

"Hi, my name's Ako! I'm here to be your translator while on your quest!"

Jacques looked annoyed at the little fairy but Riku had seen far worse so he didn't mind. He instead turned to Jacques and asked what the plan was know.

"Well I guess we have to find that Samanosuke guy first, and then find out about those Genma things. Maybe along the way we'll find a way home."

Riku nodded in agreement and the tow followed Ako to a nearby village.

* * *

><p><em>A feudal era village is shown, and a Genma is quickly slain over it as the words "Dwelling of Genma" are formed from its green blood.<em>

Riku was questioning Ako about the strange voice when he saw one of those Genma creatures up ahead. At once he summoned his keyblade and prepared to

jump the creature, but to his surprise the monster fell over dead. There were about a dozen arrows in the monster's back, and the person who killed it stood

in front of them. He was tall, wore samurai like armor, and had long black hair tied in a ponytail. In his hands was a katana soaked in green blood, on his

back was a bow [3]. He looked at Riku and Jacques (Jacques swearing that he looked familiar) with the intent to attack but he stopped once he noticed their

gantlets and cried.

"Where did you two get those Oni gauntlets?"

The other two remained silent at first until they noticed the samurai had a gauntlet as well. They explained everything that had happened thus far, even Riku

being from another world, and that they were looking for someone named Samanosuke. The samurai chuckled and sheathed his sword as he told them.

"Then look no further, I am Samanosuke. Slayer of Genma and defender of the weak."

Riku looked shocked that they had found the warrior so quickly but the kudos had to wait as he sensed something. He couldn't believe it at first, thinking it

was just his senses tricking him, but he swore he could feel a very familiar darkness near them. When he told the others this they prepared for a fight but

what Riku hadn't told them was who he had sensed: Naho. How she had been freed from the summon charm was anyones guess but he knew he had to stop

her before anything happened.

* * *

><p>"What pitiable creatures, to thing such fearsome beats fell under my spell so easily."<p>

Elsewhere in a dense forest Naho had somehow gotten control of a group of Genma. The second Riku had been sent flying by Rex's attack back in Radiant

garden the summon charm he'd gotten in Heavenly Host began to glow. When he landed in The Dwelling of Genma he'd failed to notice Naho stealing his

energy so she could return once again. At the first instance she could she summoned herself and ran off to find the Genma for her plot. Once she'd use her

strange powers to force the Genma to do her bidding she sensed Riku coming. The second she saw his lush silver hair her heart began to beat faster as she

said.

"Riku dearest! I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

Riku scoffed and summoned Way to dawn as he prepared to fight, along with Jacques and Samanosuke. He felt his gauntlet boost his power and he smirked

as he faced Naho and asked.

"Let me guess, you're still obsessed about me? Sorry but Auzuel would kill me if I let you even look at me funny."

With that said he rushed the closest Genma and began to slash. The monster's limbs moved on their own and the rusty sword it had blocked Riku's keyblade

at once. The monster then grabbed Riku's other arm and prepared to bite down. Luckily Jacques managed to use his Oni whip to grab the Genma's arm and

free Riku's arm in the process. With a free hand Riku jumped back from the Genma and tried a lower slash at its legs. The hit succeed but as the Genma fell

to the ground it impaled Riku's right shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. The other two were dealing with the other Genma at the moment so they

could only watch as the young keyblade master cried out in pain.

"Mmm yes! Riku cry out more! Fill me with your fears!"

Naho cried out in pleasure as she watched Riku suffer and scream. Riku felt like he was going to die, but he also felt something familiar built up in his heart.

Before he could react to it he saw something forming on his keyblade: a dark fira. Not thinking about why he had this power again he let it fly into the Genma

he was fighting and the monster was fried. Naho yelled out in rage as Riku freed himself and Ako quickly healed his wounds with magic. Jacques and

Samanosuke went to Riku's side, having taken care of the remaining Genma, and prepared themselves to face her. Not to be outdone Naho quickly

summoned Heartless to help her. She then pointed at Riku and Co. before shouting.

"ATTACK!"

at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that? Up next is the first chapter for Vocaloid's Paradise, so expect a lot of singingfighting! Until then review!**

[1] Jacques: A French policeman who found himself trapped in Japan's past after encountering Genma in his time. Alongside Ako and the brave warrior

Samanosuke he defeated the vile Genma in order to return home. He first appeared in _Onimusha 3._

Ako: A young fairy that was given the task of accompanying Jacques in his quest. Despite her size she has many powers such as traveling thru time and

minor healing. She first appeared in _Onimusha 3._

[3] Samanosuke: A noble and brave swordsman who uses the power of Oni to defeat Genma wherever they are. He is well known in his time but in this

adventure one version of Samanosuke was sent to the future of France after fighting a master of Genma. He first appeared in _Onimusha._


	19. Chapter 19: Trick and Treat

**Back again (sooner due to laziness) for something I've been looking forward to: Vocaloid's Paradise! Here's how it's going to go for this **

**world, Kairi and her ally will be encountering "Infected" Vocaloids and must fight/sing them. I'll put a verse of the song normally then any **

**actions will be put in brackets [like this.] Enjoy!**

**Hatsune Miku: Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or Vocaliod, just plot!**

* * *

><p>Kairi had been sleeping for some time until she was gently poked by someone, slowly waking her from her forced slumber.<p>

"Ah you're awake! Thank goodness, you fell out of nowhere I thought you were dead!"

The person who woke her cried, Kairi knew it was female and turned and saw who woke her. It was a girl no older then her, who was tall and had a fair body

guys must have drooled over. She had light blue hair tied in twin ponytails, wore a top label shirt and skirt with tie, and had a pair of headphones on her [1].

Kairi slowly stood up with help from the girl, and looked around to see where she'd landed. It was a huge lobby like area that was a pure white room, around

it was five doors with images on them. One was a black door with a Halloween pumpkin on it, the next a red door with a circus tent, a blue door with a rotten

apple, a light green door with a tiara on it, and lastly at the center was a huge fifty foot door with a music note. It all looked like a huge theme park but no

one else but Kairi and the girl were there, making it feel quite creepy. The girl noticed Kairi's worried look and quickly shook her about as she said.

"Hey! What's wrong? You act as if you haven't seen this place before!"

Kairi recovered from the sudden shake down and then explained her story to the girl. When she mentioned Herochan the girl started to clap and cheer as she

introduced herself.

"Oh you know Majesty! Why didn't you say so? I'm the popular singer Hatsune Miku! I know your friend well so I'll help you!"

Kairi smiled as she saw the girl zoom about like a child, as she explained what this place was.

"See Kairi, this place is where my friends and I sing for people! Or at least it was until these monsters and a girl corrupted my friend's data and made them

hurt the guest!"

At that Kairi grew puzzled and Miku had to explain that she and her friends weren't real humans, but programs with artificial voices. As Kairi promised to help

take care of the monsters Miku yelled out as she saw a shadow Heartless form in front of the black door and enter it. With that seen, Kairi and Miku chased

after it with the intend of starting the mission.

* * *

><p><em>A huge stage appears and a lot of musical notes follow forming the words: Vocaloid's Paradise. A bulldozer then rushes by and flattens it in an instant.<em>

Upon entering the door Kairi was surprised to see a different kind of place waiting them: A dark forest that seemed to go on forever. As if to also showcase

the new mood, both Kairi and Miku's clothes had transformed into a more Gothic style of clothing. Both wore black lace dresses that didn't leave much to be

desired. Kairi summoned the keyblade to prep herself for battle, but to her surprise she found that it had a strange blue meter on its blade that was empty.

"It's a soul song meter! In this world we sing so you can't fight off the monsters unless you sing!" Miku explained causing Kairi to become flustered at the

thought of singing. However they ignored it for now and walked into the woods and saw something odd…a boy .he was slightly shorter then them, had light

blonde hair, and wore a dark outfit that fit the creepy tone [2]. Miku must have known him because she cried out as she tried to reach him.

"Len!"

The boy smirked and his image began to fade in and out like static as darkness emerged from his body; it dragged him away further into the forest as if to

mimic flight. As the girls began to chase him, a song began to play and the boy began to sing.

* * *

><p>[Song 1: Trick and Treat by Rin and len]<p>

_Deeper in, deeper in, a sweet voice lures you _

_Into the depths of the forest quietly_

_Come on in, come on in, I know you want to_

_Go deeper into the forest for a treat [ As he sings this shadow Heartless began to form and as they chase him the girls attack them. Kairi swings as she _

_repeats the lyrics and Miku summons a Leak-sword out of nowhere. Upon defeating them Len reaches a haunted mansion and is met with a girl who looks like_

_ him.] _

_Hurry up , hurry up_

_just come as fast as your legs can run _

_through this empty field so dark_

_Just come on , just come on_

_I promise you this game will_

_be so much fun so_

_get on your mark! _

_[The girl looks almost like Len but with more girlish fixtures, and wearing a black dress. [3] She begins to sing alongside Len as they opened the door of the _

_mansion and lure the girls in. Upon enter the house Kairi the lights grow dark and Kairi is grabbed by strings.] _

_This cinnamon stick's filled with magic, _

_spells get cast so frequently_

_Just imagine drowning in the sweetest syrup in the whole wide world_

_Dreams will relieve you of all your stress, _

_no need to keep crying like a mess[ The light's flash back on and both Kairi and Miku are at the twin's mercy as puppet strings tie them up. As Rin sings _

_about the syrup she summons a black bottle of the stuff and tries to force feed it to the girls. Kairi uses the keyblade to free a hand and manages to slash at_

_ Rin. Rin is forced to back off but Len follows the next verse.] _

* * *

><p><em>All of these treats are heaven-made by hand<em>

_Have one and drift into sleep_

_[At this point Len managed to slip the syrup into Miku's mouth, causing the pop start to sleep. Kairi cuts the rest of her strings off and fights off the twins,_

_ only to be tripped and forced into a sweet sleep as well. She struggles to remain awake, but she is soon swooning into slumber by Rin's singing.]_

_once your asleep then you will be _

_surrounded by these images of me_

_When you take your blindfold off ,_

_you'll be able to see , reality. [ Upon falling asleep Kairi "wakes up" to see herself in darkness. Before she can react, Rin appears before her and hold her _

_suggestively. She whispers confusing words into Kairi's ears but the keyblader shoves her off. Kairi then raises her keyblade and gathers light into it and _

_shots at Rin, ending the dream.] _

_You'll get to see your hands tied up_

_They are bound with strings_

_and are dragging at my heels_

_At this point you've given up_

_Oh , It's a lovely deal , ahhh._

_[Kairi and Miku wake up, only to yet again be tied up and blinded. They feel as if they've been dragged a hundred miles, and are exhausted. As they are _

_slammed into the floor Len resumes he song.]_

_Sometimes we , see the shine_

_of our doubts they're laying at the tip of a double edged knife_

_I told you, love's just fake ,_

_and there is no feeling of it in this life [At the end of this verse Len draws forth a knife and slashes at Kairi's wrist, cutting her badly. The girl is helpless to _

_defend herself and is forced to take it as Len cuts her more. Hot tears fill her eyes and fall at a constant rate with every slash of the knife.]_

_Holes in your blindfold_

_I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have _

_glanced over to see_

_Shadows dance as night grew_

_The darkness surrounded us and it soon began to _

_frighten me [ Kairi finally manages to slip her blindfold off, only to scream as she sees Rin and Len as demons. They are covered in darkness and are licking _

_up the blood Kairi spilled, allowing the darkness to descent on a defenseless Miku who screams in pain.]_

* * *

><p><em>oh my , oh my, such a bad kid , <em>

_how dare you wake up so early_

_If your blindfold comes off easily_

_Maybe I should blind you myself_

_Hey look , now you're laughing out at us_

_Well isn't that the cutest thing you've seen ? [Miku's blindfold is ripped off and Rin makes motions to rip the pop star's eyes out. Miku then laughs awkwardly _

_to forget the pain, allowing Kairi to gather her strength and slash at the twins, forgetting the blood dripping out of her.]_

_But even so you wear nothing but lies_

_So let's begin our play night_

_Hey... Just give it to me ? *giggle*_

_[ Kairi begins to grow dizzy as she loses more blood, Miku is now being cut up, enraging Kairi. Rin begins to tease Miku and lick up the blood flowing out of _

_the girl. Kairi tries to help but is interrupted by Len who starts to end the song.] _

_Why are you shaking so rapidly_

_in front of me like a scared little mouse_

_Milk is what you want from me _

_because it made you well at your old house ?[ Len grabs Kairi and dances with her, ignoring the stabbing from the girl's keyblade. He starts to grin and force_

_ her closer to him, enjoying every minute of her fear and screams. Else while Rin is dealing the finishing touches with Miku, who is all but gone by now.]_

_This is my domain, I keep it clean,_

_there's no difference from any other place_

_I'll bow down and make you feel at home_

_so now you shouldn't even lose your face_

_[ Miku is dragged along by Rin, crying in pain as she is forced to bow to Rin. Rin laughs in pleasure as she watches her friend bow before her. Gathering all _

_her rage and power Miku summons the strange leak-sword again and stabs Rin's heart. On their last legs the twins start the final verse and the girls follow.]_

_Give me that , quickly quickly , just give it here_

_Hand it over to me._

_Don't ask why or when or where ,_

_You don't even know the half of it_

_Eat these sweets , they'll tempt you to believe _

_all our fake hospitality_

_Give me that , quickly quickly , just give it here_

_Hand it to me._

_[ The twins team up and gather all the darkness controlling them go into a last attack. Kairi then feels all the light in her heart gather at her blade's tip. The _

_twin's shoot a bolt of pure darkness Kairi then uses all her remaining power to counter with a light attack. After several moments the attacks clash and then _

_Kairi's wins out and attacks the twins. They scream out in pain and the darkness leaves them. Ending the fight and song.] _

* * *

><p>After the twins were recovered and saw the damage of their "Tricks" they began to apologize fiercely. They treated the girl's wounds and after introductions<p>

were made the twins offered a gift. "We're awfully sorry about hurting you! How about we sing a more happy song to sing!" Rin asked as she snapped her

fingers , replacing the house and forest with a computer room. At first Kairi didn't want to sing again, yet after both the twins ( and Miku's) puppy dog eyes

she agreed. The room then formed a stage filled with equipment and a lot of remote controllers. The twins and Miku got ready to sing, and after Kairi took a

deep breath she followed in suit.

[Song 2: Remote control by Rin and Len Kagamine.]

_This is my remote control device_

_It's a little broken, but it's still usable_

_[Rin starts the song up, grabbing a game controller as he begins to dance alongside his sister. Kairi in turn danced alongside Miku, enjoying herself for the _

_first time in awhile. Len then picks up where his sister left off.]_

_UP SIDE DOW left right_

_ STOP & Dash & UP & TALK how strange*_

_I should spend more time outdoors_

_How will that turn out?_

_It's still not enough_

_Sit down; sit down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!_

* * *

><p><em>[ By now the music is flowing and Kairi and Rin are on the stage, Rin planting a toy attentia on Kairi's head as she controlled the keyblader with a remote.]<em>

_Entrust your body to the feedback_

_Turn around, turn around, oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!_

_The motor is roaring now_

_Dance, dance, oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!_

_Rises in full in the mash up_

_Come on, raise your voice, oh SING IN' NOW YEAH!_

_I want to sing better than she ever did_

_[Kairi, still controlled, is being forced to dance and move by a giggling Rin.]_

_This is the remote that can move me_

_I lost the manual, but it's still usable_

_UP SIDE DOW left right_

_ STOP & Dash & UP & TALK how strange_

_Even though my face always looks like I'm joking_

_Today I'm quite serious_

_Soon, you can decide for yourself_

_Sit down, sit down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!_

_Talk back going on inside my head_

_Turn around, turn around, oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!_

_Wait a sec, we're going on standby_

_Dance, dance, oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!_

_A perfect rhythm comes out_

_Come on, shout it loud, oh SING IN' NOW YEAH!_

_I want to sing higher that that guy ever could before._

_[By this point both Kairi and Miku were being controlled by the twins, and soon are dancing and trying to out sing themselves. Their voices are then upped a_

_ pitch and lowered by the twins remotes, annoying the girls and starting a wacky chase scene.]_

_A rainbow samurai fell in love_

_And laid claim to everything in existence_

_A The misconception was a transparent seasoning_

_A scary state of wktk_

_Don't you care about your policy?_

_Even if my suffering was reduced_

_Somehow the rest of the world is just fine_

_Don't do anything rash, you lukewarm youth_

_Buried just a little bit deeper_

_How will that turn out?_

_Still, time isn't enough_

_Sit down, sit down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!_

_Entrust your body to the feedback_

_Turn around, turn around, oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!_

_The motor is roaring now_

_Dance, dance, oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!_

_Rises in full in the mash up_

_Come on, raise your voice, oh SING IN' NOW YEAH!_

_I want to be a human like her [The wacky chase scene ends and the twins are then controlled and sing the rest of the song to its end_.]

* * *

><p>With the song over the twins said goodbye to Kairi and Miku, who left the Kagamine room to find the rest of the Vocaliods. Unknown to our two heroines the<p>

source of the Heartless was watching their every move. The person in question seemed to look right at home at Vocaloid's Paradise, a young teenage girl with

bubblegum pick hair, supermodel looks, and a demonic microphone telling her to kill[4]. The girl in question was a bad guy (a doy) by the "fabulous" name of

Sashay, and at the moment she was arguing with the aforementioned killer microphone.

"I'm tired of all your damn whining kid! All I want is to do like the boss lady said, and KILL EVERY THING!"

The microphone was yelling in a gruff voice, as Sashay started to whine and reply.

"But that is like, so totally nasty Grigi! Just because I'm a Heartless doesn't mean I'm a monster. Besides, it's like so totally fun to screw around with people!"

The demonic microphone must not have agreed because a red aura covered it and raised it in the air as it screamed.

"MY NAME IS GRIGRIMORE THE DAMMNED! I HAVE KILLED MILLIONS BEFORE YOU; DO NOT DARE THINK I SHALL NOT SLAY YOU AS WELL!"

If Sashay was scared of the demon she didn't show it, as she rolled her eyes and said.

"Whatevs Grigi! Let's just hurry up so we can go home and do some shopping!"

The strange duo then went forth into the red door to have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Did you all enjoy it? Next time we head off to Deadman wonderland!<strong>

**[1] Hatsune Miku: A very popular pop idol who's all the range in Japan. While she's a computer program she sees herself as a real person and**

** believes this firmly. **

**[2] Len Kagamine: One of the Kagamine twins, a clever boy who's songs always seem to end with him dying….poor kid.**

**[3] Rin Kagamine: Len's twin sister/lover….not sure how that goes. She's very cheerful and demanding, but always trust her friends.**

**[4]Sashay: A member of Darkness who's a spoiled brat, and controls an ancient demon's soul….in a microphone. She may seem lazy but is a **

**force to be reckoned with.**


	20. Chapter 20: Deadman Wonderland

**Once more we return, with a trip to Deadman Wonderland and the villain's world! As always I own nothing but plot and OC's.**

* * *

><p>In a thick shadow of the universe, stood the stronghold of the organization known as Darkness. No one could enter save for its members, unless you had an<p>

ample amount of Hearts of unity. Within its twisted halls lies a laboratory where a certain heartless was working. He was considered the brightest of all the

members there, yet he was only third in command. He was fairly tall at 5'8, had ice blue eyes, and a cold smile to match. His hair was ill-kept and dirty

blonde, much like his Nobody's was, and he wore a familiar black cloak[1]. His name was Xenon, and he was all that was left of the being known as Even.

And like his somebody and Nobody counterparts, he was quite the mad scientist. At the moment he was working on reverse engineering the force that

summoned a keyblade, when he was interrupted.

"Still at this failed experiment Xe-Xe? If I were in charge of this I'd have given up weeks ago."

Xenon's "guest" was another member of Darkness, and alongside him the only one who hadn't seen their foes yet. She was shorter than him at 4'7, had deep

orange hair that passed her shoulders, wore a bloodstained shirt atop denim jeans, and had rather large breasts [2].

"I am glad to say that I am not you, Pumprila , now what is it you want?"

The girl giggled and replied.

"I need a buddy, wanna go to Deadman Wonderland?"

* * *

><p><em>An amusement park is shown, and soon covered by blood and prison bars as the words Deadman Wonderland form. It all is then blasted away by something <em>

_blood-like._

Once Darkness landed in the prison/amusement park known as Deadman Wonderland, she started to dance. "Finally! I'm free from that goody-two shoes

sister! And no Hero to pull me back! Not to mention this place is teeming with negativity to snack on~!" She sang as she began to explore. She transformed

into black mist so as not to be caught, and wandered around to find a "snack". Once she got near a part of the jail labeled "G block" she sensed several

people who were practically begging for her to taint them. "Strange…they feel familiar to me…" She mused as she followed the scent to her prey.

* * *

><p>The girl knew that the second she saw a guard she'd kill him in a heartbeat. After all that time, those seven days wasted now, she took to save all those<p>

people; this is how she was rewarded? The girl in question was a hunter of sorts from off world (D.W had started taking in other worldly prisoners after an

incident) who had been brought here by the "authorities" after she had single handedly saved a town from a zombie outbreak. She was barely fifteen, had

yogurt pink hair, wore a mini skirt-blouse and vest combo, and normally was armed to the teeth[3]. Her name was Chilia, and she was one of the four off

worlders brought into this place for no reason. Chilia herself had been brought here after saving the aforementioned town, when one of the survivors had

blabbed about her strange ability to slightly control a zombie form. The one of the other girls in the cell was… not all there to be honest. But after all this girl

had been trough, you'd understand why. She wasn't much to look at: blonde hair tied in pigtails, a white dress, and a body that she seemed to be struggling

to use[4]. Her name was Viola, and by all accounts she should have been dead. Viola had been betrayed by a dear friend one day; the friend in questioned

had been abandoned by her parents due to an illness and as such turned to black magic as an answer. Tricking Viola, the witch switched bodies (after brutally

goring her own body beforehand) and meant to live life in Viola's body. Viola didn't like that, and as she died in the witch's body she tried to trap and kill her

friend in order to reclaim her body. Needless to say that hadn't worked, and the witch even tricked Viola's fathering into killing his daughter while in her old

body. That's how the story would have ended, if not for a certain king fighting for Viola's soul and (temporally) returning her into a body. However, while he

had also cursed the witch so she could not act as "Viola" he could not return the real Viola into her real body. Several hiccups later the witch had used her

tricks to place Viola here, waiting once again for death. The last two people there hailed from the same world, and unlike Chilia and Viola their reason for

being here wasn't grim. One of them was the only male here, and a vampire to boot, who wore a black suit like ensemble and cape. He had spiky bluish hair,

red eyes, and kept rambling on and on about the magical animals known as sardines[5]. His name was Valvatorez and he was a former tyrant in his home

world of the Netherworld before he made a certain promise. Since then he had reverted into an instructor for Prinnies (penguin-like bodies for lost souls who

are really cool doods.) and even saved his world from a corrupt government. However, due to a mistake on their end, the warden of D.W thought that was

still a tyrant and had arrested him. And that's where the last person in the cell came in, the last girl in the group who was an ally of Valvatorez. She had light

violet hair, two small horns; a group of tentacles erupting out of her body, and referred to Valvatorez as "big bro"[6]. Her name was Desco, and she was a

failure of a final boss from the Netherworld. In truth she was a sort of Frankenstein-est. monster who Valvatorez had befriended in his quest to save his

Netherworld. When he'd been taken t D.W, Desco volunteered to get him back ….only to get caught herself.

"Well how else was I supposed to free you big bro? It'd be rude to just take you."

Desco was saying to a very annoyed Valvatorez.

"That's the point of a jailbreak! You just walked up to a guard and asked if I could be released! What did you expect to happen? Wait…don't answer that."

Valvatorez retorted, sighing as he thought about how long he'd be here. At that moment, both Chilia and Viola sensed something incredibly evil approaching;

the other two were too deep in conversation to notice.

"I don't like it…Chilia make it go away!

" Viola begged the zombie hunter, who she had learned to trust, once the evil grew near. Chilia nodded, and started to mentally swear as she readied herself.

"Can't let her go nuts again…poor girl doesn't need that again."

The evil then appeared in front of them, and who else could it have been but Darkness. She took one look at the four in front of her

and licked her lips.

"Mmm…. Such tasty darkness emanating from you, I could eat you all up and Hero wouldn't know….wait a second do I know you?"

She stopped her rant and noticed that she recognized both Viola and Valvatorez.

"Yes…you're that former tyrant who can't shut up about sardines….and you're the soul that my idiot of a king saved."

She resumed, causing Viola to shriek.

"You know Herochan?! Then you're….his crazy homicidal girlfriend."

Darkness couldn't tell if she should take that as an insult or complement, so instead she asked why Viola was here. After they all explained, Viola couldn't

help but notice how Darkness kept staring at her

. "You know…I could have sworn I saw a violet haired version somewhere in this place. Kinda had a few funny looking tattoos on her too."

Viola paled at the mention of that, for she knew full well who that look-a-like was: the witch Ellen. Due to the noble king's magic, Ellen may have still have

Viola's body but it was changed into what she normally looked like (more or less). If she was here…then Viola could only assume that she came to finish her

off. Valvatorez also seemed to know Darkness, as he told her off for her dissing of sardines.

"Hey! You should know better than to mess with sardines!"

Darkness completely ignored him and resumed talking to Viola.

"Oh I see, that's the witch that stole your body right? I thought I could sense the soul of a damned one running about here…I think she's after one of those

Deadman prisoners. Well it was nice chatting but I need to cause havoc before I go!"

As she tried to leave the cell, Darkness was stopped by Chilia who grabbed a hold of her hand. And demanded.

"Wait! You have to free us! We were forced here on false charges!"

Darkness then felt a stirring inside her that she hadn't felt in awhile. A surge of power covered her hand, and it caused Chilia's hand to turn grey. The zombie

hunter gasped, as she recognized this as her zombie transformation.

"Listen mortal, you are not in any position to demand anything form me! I don't have anyone holding my true self back now so I suggest you back off!"

Darkness hissed this as she released Chilia's hand and left. She did, however, open the cell door for them to escape as she muttered.

"Stupid Hero's morals…"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the prison, the warden was entertaining a most curious visitor: the witch Ellen. Like Viola, she had the same basic look, but her hair had<p>

reverted to its true shade of violet due to Hero's magic. And strange tattoo-like markings covered her body, allowing any mystic being to known she was a

body snatcher[7]. Due to this, the witch's plans to kick back in Viola's "borrowed" body were cut short. Viola's father took one look at the marks on Ellen, and

knew that he'd been tricked, forcing the witch to leave her world. Now she had sent her prey into this wonderful prison, and had followed to finally kill her and

be "the only Viola". But she wasn't a fool; her magic was only powerful and deadly in her world, here it was nothing but mere illusions. And that wouldn't

work on the "fake" Viola anymore, just send her into a tizzy. So she was currently asking the warden to "lend" her two certain prisoners: Ganta Igarashi and

Ragna the bloodedge. However there were problems, the Ganta kid was a "Deadman" a being who could manipulate his blood as a weapon. On top of that he

was being constantly guarded by some odd girl named Shiro who Ellen couldn't get near. As for Ranga, he was a notorious outlaw from a far-off world who

used the powerful sword known as the Azure Grimorie in battle. In truth, he was only fighting against a corrupt government led by his brother Jin and was

caught for dine and dashing. Ellen needed a strong "Deadman" to be a living fuel source, and the wielder of the Azure Grimorie could be a good bodyguard.

"I don't know miss witch… I happen to have a liking to Mr. Igarashi, and no one can get a peep out of "The grim reaper".

But if you really need them…then you may use them. But you'll have to convince them yourself my dear." She grinned and then closed her eyes to focus.

"Snake…come and eat the little frogs."

She murmured, focusing her magic to summon a little "playmate" for her friend.

* * *

><p>Ganta Igarashi was in hell now, and that was before that strange girl came and tried to seduce him. Blamed for the murder of his classmates, Ganta had been<p>

sent to the hell that is Deadman Wonderland for life. On top of that, he'd also learned that he was some freak called a "Deadman" and was forced to fight to

survive. True he had friends like Shiro to help, but he still struggled with all the crap they forced him to go through. He was rather average looking, black

hair, pale skin, and silightly tall[8]. But once that black mist girl came out of nowhere and started to flit hestarted to qustion that normal stuff.

"Oh come on little boy~! I promise to be gentle."

The girl cooed as she tried to bite him. Unfortunely Ganta was alone at the time, but just as he prayed for a miracle he heard a slightly familiar voice cry.

"You again?! You should keep your promises more honestly like a true demon!"

All the escapees that Darkness had freed were suddenly coming up, and were startled to see her again. Ganta had briefly met Valvatorez a few days ago

during his entry into the jail, but he'd never noticed him fully until now.

"Oh you guys again! Why can't you let me have my fun! I swear just like my king!"

Darkness cried as she began to pout. This little meeting had to be cut short though as Viola started to scream and clench her throat as someone else entered

the party.

"Oh looky Mr. Grim reaper! There's the girl I was talking about!"

Behind them stood two people: Ellen the witch and a very pissed off Ragna the bloodedge. He had snow white hair that was all over the place, wore a red

trench coat, a false right arm, and a huge sword in his arm[9].

"ELLEN! ELLEN! ELLEN!"

Viola must have been so traumatized by the sudden appeared of her murderer that her brain reverted to a child's. Ragna looked at the poor girl with a

quizzical look and gazed at Ellen as he asked.

"You sure this is the thing that fucked me over? Cause it looks like she's more scared of me."

Before anything else could be said, Ellen noticed Ganta among them and started to giggle.

"Oh I'm sure Mr. Reaper! She's an evil witch after all! She stole my body and forced my dad to kill me!"

She told this to Ragna in an obvious false "innocent girl" voice, yet he wasn't bright enough to caucth on. He drew his Azuzue Grimorie and pointed it at the

screaming Viola as he told her.

"All right then! You messed with my life that day bitch! My sister…my brother….my arm…. I WANT THEM BACK!"

He leapt towards her and soon the hall was erupting with battle.

* * *

><p>Viola's mind was horrible twisted from the start thanks to the events at Witch's house, so adding all this drama with being alive yet dead didn't help. Every<p>

time the poor girl so much as closed her eyes she saw flashes of that day when she was gunned down. That and the fear of being in a foreign body didn't

help, nor the red clad man who wanted her to bring something back. She started to fade from reality, and something that her rescuer had told her came back

to her. It was after she'd been return to a body that he told her straight forward.

_"I think being in that witch body left you with some…magical abilities. Whether or not you use those_ _powers is up to you__."_

She didn't want anything to do with these powers, yet if she wanted to live and return to her body she needed to use it.

"Please…help me!"

She focused her soul on the memories of that house, and summoned a monstrous flower to defend herself. It was twenty feet tall and looked very similar to a

flower that Ellen had "X'd" while in the house. The flower shot a vine at Ragna, who barely managed to block, and a grinning Ellen focused on calling the

monster she'd summoned: the snake. While she was surprised that Viola could focus on _her_ powers, she was so happy to have someone else to prey on that

could fight.

* * *

><p><strong>All done, and next up is Leo in Marvel Manhattan. So read and review!<strong>

[1] Xenon: The cheif scientist of Darkness, he is the heartless of Even and is just as cold as his somebody and Nobody.

[2] Pumprila: A sinister member of Darkness, who is also a very specail OC from one of my novels. She seems to be as deadly and dangerous as the other

female members.

[3]Chilia: A young merchinar who wristed her life to save an infected village from zombies. She uses a wide array of weapons and can even control her mind

while in zombie form. She first appeared in_ Lost: town of dust._

[4] Viola: A poor girl who lost her body and life due to her friends backstabbing, or at least if not for some one saving her soul. She first appeared in _The _

_witch's house._

[5] Valvatorez: A former vampiric tyrant who is fasinated with sardines, due to a promise he made he has not tasted blood in years, forceing him to become a

Prinny instrutor. He first appeared in _Disega 4: A promise unforgotten._

[6] Desco: An ally of Valvatorez's who is considered a "failed final boss" dispite that she is very kind and worries about her friends. Though she still tends to

gossip about Valvatorez behind his back. She first appeared in_ Disega 4: A promise unforgotten_

[7] Witch Ellen: Viola's so called friend, as a child she was deadly ill and abandoned by everyone save for Viola. But a demon tricked her into killing dozens of

children ( including Viola) to heal herself. In the end she still lives in Viola's body. She first appeared in _The witch's house._

[8]Ganta Igarashi: A young boy who was framed for murder and brought to Deadman Wonderland as a death row inmate. He also happens to be a

"Deadman" meaning he can manipulate his blood, which he is forced to use to fight. He first appeared in _Deadman Wonderland._

[9] Ragna the Bloodedge: A infamous outlaw, in truth he lost everything in his life due to some..thing and fights the goverment to take his rage out. He

weilds the mighty Azuze Grimorie , and is a valvant hero. He first appeared in _Blazblue:Calamity trigger._


End file.
